Seul dans la bibliothèque (Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Juste avant les vacances de Pâques, Draco et Hermione se retrouve enfermés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et maintenant, ils devront rester coincés là une semaine. Arriveront-ils à être civils l'un avec l'autre? Et pourquoi Draco les a-t-il mis dans ce pétrin pour commencer?
1. Première nuit seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1. Première nuit seul.

"Miss Granger, la bibliothèque ferme dans quelques minutes", la voix de Madame Pince venait de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

"Très bien, Mme Pince," Cria Hermione en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Elle stabilisa tous ses livres, en mit quelques-uns dans son sac à dos déjà lourd qu'elle jeta sur le dos de son épaule pendant qu'elle prenait difficilement le reste de des livres sur son bras.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table sur laquelle elle avait travaillé. Non, il n'y avait rien qu'elle avait oublié. Avec un petit sourire joyeux, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Bonne vacances, Miss Granger," Madame Pince Sourit à Hermione en passant.

"Bonne vacances à vous aussi, Madame Pince," Dit Hermione.

Elle était presque à la porte quand elle se cogna directement dans une personne apparemment immobile devant elle, l'impact fit tomber tous ses livres par terre.

"Eh, mer-zut" Siffla-t-elle, se penchant pour commençer à les ramasser.

"Tu devrais surveiller tes pas, Granger."

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui parlait. Son sourire diabolique était évident dans sa voix traînante. C'était une voix que Hermione connaissait que trop bien à son goût.

Draco Malfoy, cet abruti raciste méprisable!

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose," Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux. "Tu pourrais m'aider, tu sais?"

Draco éclata de rire.

"Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, Granger," Rit-il. "Même si tu étais une reine. Non, j'aime te voir prosterné à mes pieds."

Hermione se leva brusquement avec ses livres en main et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Elle devait se tordre le cou pour le faire, car mine de rien il était devenu très grand, mais ça ne lui importait pas , elle le toisa comme si elle le dominait.

"Ecarte-toi, Malfoy," Siffla-t-elle en essayant de le pousser de côté , mais il ne voulait pas bouger. "Laisse-moi passer!"

Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Hermione desserra sa position et lui rendit son regard furieux.

"Tu joues à quoi, Malfoy?" Elle siffla, mais n'eut pas d'autre réponse.

Soudain, elle entendit un craquement fort et comprit ce qui s'était passé. Toutes les entrées et sorties de la bibliothèque avaient été scellées par magie. Il n'y avait plus moyen de sortir maintenant.

"Malfoy!" Cria Hermione, laissant tomber ses livres et le frappa à la poitrine avec les paumes ouvertes. Sa seule réponse fut un un rire franc.

"Es-tu conscient de ce que tu viens de faire?" Cria Hermione outrée. "C'est vendredi soir avant les vacances de Pâques!"

"Alors?" Draco prononça son premier mot depuis longtemps et le son de sa voix indifférente envoya Hermione dans une fureur.

"ALORS?!" Elle a presque crié. "Alors, la bibliothèque restera fermée pour la semaine! Personne ne viendra ici et nous ne pourrons pas sortir! Seule Madame Pince a la capacité d'ouvrir ces portes!"

"Alors nous devrons juste rester la semaine," Répondit calmement Draco, se penchant pour ramasser ses livres. Il étudia chacun d'eux intensément sans se soucier du fait qu'Hermione soit en furie. "Un livre sur la poésie moldue?" Dit-il avec scepticisme. "Vraiment Granger, à quoi te servirais-il?"

Hermione lui arracha le livre et le frappa au bras. Elle pensait que le coup était dur, mais Draco sen moqua.

"Ce ne sont pas de tes foutues affaires!" Elle a crié et a tourné le talon pour partir.

Avec des pas féroces et énervés, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la grande bibliothèque pour rejoindre la table où elle s'était assise plus tôt. Elle jeta le livre de poésie moldue sur la table et s'assit les bras croisés. Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais c'était difficile quand il était visiblement content.

"Quoi?!" Elle lui lança un coup d'oeil et il rit encore. "Comment diable cela pourrait-il être amusant pour toi?"

"Tu es tellement drôle quand tu es en colère", Remarqua-t-il, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu nous enfermerais dans une pièce ensemble pendant une semaine, juste pour me voir me mettre en colère", Lui crachat elle et elle vit son visage devenir extrêmement sérieux. Un bloc de glace est tombé dans son estomac et elle a avalé difficilement pour combattre la peur soudaine.

"Non c'est vrai" Dit Draco. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle. "Bien que j'apprécie vraiment de te voir énervé, je peux même admettre que c'est l'un de mes passe temps préférées, j'ai d'autre chose à faire ici."

"Tu aime passer les vacances de Pâques dans une bibliothèque avec une personne que tu considère faussement comme une Sang-de-Bourbe prétendument sale?" Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione.

Draco sourit.

"C'est ce qu'on attend de moi", Dit-il gravement à travers son sourire terrifiant. Son ton envoya des frissons de peur dans le dos de Hermione mais elle le secoua.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend d'autre de toi?" Elle a osé demander.

"Tu ne voudrais pas savoir?"

Ils restèrent assis en silence, se regardant l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Hermione parla.

"Ma famille m'attend à la maison."

Pendant une seconde, elle crut avoir vu de la sympathie éclater sur son visage, mais elle avait disparu avant qu'elle ne puisse le vérifier.

"Est-ce que ça devrait dire quelque chose pour moi?" Il dit avec un ricanement. "Ma famille ne s'attend pas à ce que je fasse autre chose ..."

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus, mais se mordit la lèvre avant que les mots puissent lui échapper. Hermione n'osa pas le presser à ce sujet. Il était clairement instable presque délirant avec ses phrase sans queue ni tête.

Au lieu de cela, elle ramassa son livre et se mit à lire. Après seulement quelques minutes, elle dut arrêter. Elle pouvait sentir Draco la regarder attentivement et ne pouvait pas se concentrer, refermant le livre elle lui lança un regard méchant.

"Tu voulais quelque chose?" Elle a demandé avec une douceur simulé.

"Parle moi de ta famille."

Sa demande était absurde et totalement inattendue. Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et incapable de rien dire pendant quelques instants. Lentement, elle a retrouvé sa vivacité.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" Elle a rétorqué en rouvrent le livre, mais sans le lire.

"Peux-tu penser à autre chose à faire maintenant de mieux?"

"Beaucoup de choses", Répondit-elle, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. "Et aucunes ne t'implique."

La réplique était un peu enfantine, Hermione le savait et apparemment, Draco le pris dans ce sens car il a commencé à rire en lui prenant son livre.

"Purée Malfoy, mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème!" rugit Hermione.

"Mon livre" Lui dit-il en le levant au-dessus de son épaule. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit Hermione haleter d'horreur devant son geste. "NN'es tu pas un peu fougueuse aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis", Dit-elle brusquement, elle se leva sur la pointe des pied, s'appuyant sur son épaule et avec un petit saut elle récupéra le livre, "Je suis enfermé dans une bibliothèque avec la personne que je déteste le plus. Et ce pendant une semaine alors que tous mes amis sont rentré à la maison et passerons les vacances avec leurs familles. Bien sûr que je suis fougueuse! Et c'est entièrement de ta faute."

"Tu pourrais aussi être heureuse de passer une semaine entière avec Draco Malfoy," Suggéra Draco avec un sourcil levé.

Hermione soupira de dégoût.

"En réalité c'est la partie que je déteste le plus," Dit-elle en se rasseyant. "Je peux vivre sans voir ma famille, ils me pardonneront. Je peux vivre dans une bibliothèque, Merlin, je pourrais probablement rester ici toute ma vie. Mais toi, je ne peux tout simplement pas te supporter."

"Méchante Granger," Dit Draco avec une fausse blessure qui couvrait sa voix "Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être gentil avec moi. Nous devons être ensemble pendant longtemps. Nous pourrions même nous rapprocher."

Encore une fois, l'esprit d'Hermione la quitta momentanément et elle fut incapable de parler pendant quelques secondes.

Elle bagaya presque " Sincèrement tu dit des choses très étranges, arrêté ça" et pour fair bon mesure elle recula de plusieurs pas de lui sans le lâcher des yeux. "Nous ne sommes pas proches, tu m'as suivie," répondit Hermione."Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions dans des zones complètement opposés de la bibliothèque."

"Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai suivi," Souligna Draco.

"Pourquoi faire? Tu ne répondrais pas de toute façon. Tout comme tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu nous as enfermés ici."

"Tu as absolument raison à ce sujet." Il sourit d'un air suffisant. "Je pensais juste que tu étais si avide de tous savoir que tu me le demanderais quand même."

"Oh, oublie ça Malfoy!"

"Bien sûr, si tu me parles de ta famille."

L'ultimatum était parfaitement nul mais Hermione décida d'opter pour la solution de facilité.

"Bien, que veux-tu savoir?"

Draco sourit de triomphe et s'assit de biais en posant ses pieds sur la table et ses mains derrière sa tête.

Hermione le regarda faire avec méfiance puis s'assit aussi.

"Que font tes parents dans la vie?"

"Ils sont dentiste, ma mère est dentiste et mon père est chirurgien dentiste." Hermione ne voulais pas trop entrer dans les détails et décida de faire court.

"Et c'est…?" Draco l'invita à continuer, mais Hermione lui fit simplement signe de la main, attendant avec impatience la question suivante. "Oh, allez Granger, tu pourrais aussi bien me le dire!"

"Ok, ça signifie qu'ils prennent soin des dents des gens. Comme des magicomage version moldu."

Draco sembla très confus à cela.

"Les gens ne peuvent-ils pas faire ça tout seuls?"

"Ce sont des Moldus, Draco il n'utilise pas de charmes," Répondit Hermione avec impatience.

"Oh, d'accord. Et qu'on pensé tes parents de ton rôle de combattante pendant la guerre?"

Draco compris qu'il avait touché un point sensible, alors qu'Hermione se blottissait aussitôt et devenait pâle.

"Ils ne savent pas", dit-elle finalement, croisant les bras et se détournant de lui. Draco était complètement décontenancée par son étrange réaction et décida d'enquêter davantage.

"Comment ont-ils pu ne pas savoir ça?"

"Il ne l'on pas su c'est tous?!" Hermione craqua clôturant clairement le sujet. Draco sourit pour lui-même.

"Sujet sensible, non?"

"Casse-toi Malfoy!"

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

Hermione se retourna sur sa chaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un mélange de douleur et de colère que Draco n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

"Et tes parents?" Elle lui jeta? d'une voix cajolante. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensaient quand tu préparait un meurtre à la demande de Voldemort pendant la sixième année? Je parie qu'ils étaient très fiers que leur précieux petit Sang-Pur ait été choisi pour une tâche aussi honorable et est même eu la chance d'être marqué comme du bétail !"

Ses joues était rouge et se yeux perçant quand elle a fini.

Draco resta immobile et sembla avoir tout pris sans aucune blessure. Mais la vérité était loin de ce qu'il a montré. En fait, toutes ses paroles le frappaient comme un gigantesques marteaux, chaque coup le renvoyant de plus en plus près du bord de son point de rupture. Mais il a réussi à faire comme si ce qu'elle avait dit ne signifiait pas la moindre chose pour lui.

"Nous ne parlions pas de mes parents, Granger," Dit-il calmement, luttant constamment contre la rage dans sa poitrine. "Nous parlions des tiens."

"Ouais, et bien, maintenant nous n'en parlerons plus. En fait, je suggère que nous arrêtions de parler tous court. Il se fait tard, je voudrais dormir un peu."

"Ok alors va te coucher."

"Avec toi me surveillant?" Dit Hermione en serrant les dents."J'ai mes limites Malfoy, et ça en fait partie."

"D'accord, alors reste éveillé. C'est plus amusant comme ça de toute façon."

"Ugh, bien je vais devoir le supporter, car tu ne peux clairement pas te passer de moi!" Le sarcasme a toujours été la défense la plus efficace avec ce genre d'energumène.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle transfigura sa chaise en bois en un large fauteuil confortable avec les pied relevé. Elle se pencha prudemment en arrière et posa sa tête sur le repose-tête confortable et soupira de contentement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était redevenue la femme calme et rationnelle que Draco avait reconnue en classe.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Malfoy?" Elle a demandé calmement.

"Parce que nous sommes enfermés et que tu voulais aller au fond de la bibliothèque, alors j'ai suivi."

Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté et soupira.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais," Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Oui, je le sais," Répondit Draco."Disons simplement que nous sommes ici parce que je ne pouvais plus me battre."

Ses mots énigmatiques l'effrayèrent légèrement et elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour stabiliser son corps tremblant.

"Tu ne peux plus te battre quoi?" Murmura-t-elle, mais Draco la regardait juste avec des yeux gris scrutateurs. "Tu ne pouvais plus combattre ta famille? Ton père? Ton envie de torturer des Nés-Moldus? Combattre quoi, Malefoy?"

"Tu vas comprendre ça par toi-même," Murmura Draco en s'approchant plus près d'elle. Il se pencha légèrement accroupi, ses mains et bras en appui sur les accoaccoudoirs alors que son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien.

Hermione s'enfonça dans le fauteuil alors qu'il s'arrêtait, son nez était à quelques centimètres du sien. "Mais la vérité ne te conviendra probablement pas beaucoup plus."

Sa voix froide la fit trembler et ça ne passa pas inaperçu. Il rit doucement et conjura une couverture qu'il enroula presque doucement autour du petit cadre tremblant d'Hermione.

"Voilà, Granger," Dit-il avant de se reculer. "Tu as l'air d'avoir froid."

Hermione avait perdue ses mots, ce qui lui était rarement arrivé. Finalement, elle dit le mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire à son pire ennemi "Merci".

"Wahou, on sent que ça à été dur à sortir," rigola Draco."Tu me maudit, me hurle dessus et me frappe sans hésiter. Mais quand il s'agit de me remercier, tu préférerais sans doute te déchirer le cœur."

Au lieu de répondre tout de suite, Hermione murmura simplement le même sort sur le fauteuil de Draco que celui qu'elle venait de faire pour le sien. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement alors que sa chaise devenait un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir.

"Qui doit remercier qui maintenant?" Demanda Hermione avec un sourire sournois. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle se recroquevilla dans la couverture et ferma les yeux. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle entendit Draco murmurer dans un souffle "Peu importe ce que tu me fais, tu ne m'entendras jamais dire merci."

Puis le monde est devenu noir et elle s'est dormi paisiblement.


	2. Premier matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 2: Premier matin seul

"Granger, Réveille-toi!" le ricanement en colère la surprit et l'arracha à son rêve. Un très beau rêve plein d'oeufs de Pâques et de dîners en famille.

"Quoi…?" Elle demanda confuse en frottant son poing contre ses yeux pour se débarrasser du sommeil.

"Tu ronflons," Dit la voix et soudain, Hermione était complètement réveillée.

"Certainement pas!" Elle a crié, sautant hors de son fauteuil confortable. "Je ne ronfle pas!"

"Tu viens de le faire," Dit Draco avec un grand sourire et ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Humph", Fut la seule réponse comment pouvait-elle prouver qu'elle n'a pas ronflé?

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Puis son estomac se mit à gronder et toute la vérité sur leur situation pourri la frappa. "J'ai faim," Grogna-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Draco, qui ne cessait de lui sourire bêtement. "Tu n'as pas faim, toi?"

"Non," Répondit-il mais sans élaborer. Hermione s'impatienta pour la suite.

"Pourquoi Non?" Elle a invité.

"Parce que je viens de manger", Répondit Draco comme si c'était la réponse la plus naturelle au monde. "J'ai tendance à ne plus avoir faim après que j'ai mangé."

Hermione sentit son visage rougir de colère, mais elle réussit à ce maîtriser. Merlin l'aide elle n'était réveiller que depuis quelques minutes et elle voulait déjà le tuer.

"Ça ne te dérange pas de me dire comment tu as eu à manger?" Elle a grogné sur lui. Hermione n'était vraiment pas une personne matinale, et la faim n'aidait pas, l'attitude de Draco non plus.

"Je l'ai pris dans la cuisine," Dit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente de tous les temps. "Vraiment, Granger, je pensais que tu étais intelligent. Bon, laisse-moi juste t'apprendre quelque chose. La nourriture est habituellement dans la cuisine. Oh, et devine quoi? Elle peut même être cuisiner dans une cuisine ! N'est-ce pas formidable? "

Le sarcasme puéril qui coulaient de chaques mots ne fit que chauffer Hermione à blanc.

Finalement, le barrage a éclaté et elle a commencé à lui crier de toutes ses forces.

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Comment aurais-tu pu aller à la cuisine?! Chaque sortie est fermée par magie!"

Draco commença à rire de sa colère, mais répondit exactement de la même manière, "Granger, il y a une cuisine dans la bibliothèque. Vraiment, je pensais que tu le savais compte tenu que tu passes chaque heure éveillée ici."

"Laisse tomber Malefoy," ricana Hermione. "Une cuisine dans une bibliothèque? Tu te fou de moi!"

"Ok si tu ne me crois pas, je suppose que tu devras juste mourir de faim."

Sa colère la poursuivit pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer et de fermer doucement les yeux. Elle dit: "Pourrait-tu…s'il te plaît (le mot se formera difficilement dans sa bouche et il était certainement difficile de le forcer à sortir) me dire où se trouve cette cuisine?"

Il ne lui a pas répondu. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était parti.

"Malfoy!" Cria-t-elle légèrement paniquée. Une chose était d'être seul avec lui dans la bibliothèque pendant une semaine. Mais c'était mieux que d'être totalement seul. Et maintenant il était parti. "MALFOY!"

"Arrête tes putains de cris!" Sa voix irritée venait de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. "Je suis toujours là et tu m'endommages les oreilles!"

"Ce ne serait pas la seule chose qui sera abîmé quand je te mettrai la main dessus," Murmura Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers l'endroit d'où elle estimait que sa voix venait. Elle le trouva six étagères plus loin. Il y était adossé, les bras croisés devant la poitrine.

"Tu m'as trouvé," Lui sourit-il moqueur. "Regarde."

Il n'y avait rien et Hermione se sentît moins à l'aise. Il aimait trop se moquer d'elle pour son bien et au goût de Hermione. Il éclata de rire en voyant la colère et le conflit sur son visage. Puis il alla se placer devant la bibliothèque et tapota trois fois un vieux livre poussiéreux avec sa baguette. Un son aigu venant de sa gauche fit frissonner Hermione. Mais au lieu du mur, il y avait maintenant une porte. Draco sourit quand il l'ouvrit et entra dans la petite cuisine.

"Voilà," Dit-il. "La cuisine."

Avec suspicion et prudence, Hermione le suivit dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui.

Effectivement, c'était une cuisine comme toutes les autres, vanal mais fonctionnel. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco. Il fut surpris de voir un léger soupçon d'admiration dans ses yeux bruns profonds.

"Comment a-tu connaître cet endroit?"Elle a demandé émerveillé.

"J'ai pris l'habitude de regarder Madame Pince pendant qu'elle travaillait", Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Elle utilise beaucoup cette salle quand il n'y a pas d'étudiants dans la bibliothèque."

Les mots firent instantanément perdre l'admiration des yeux d'Hermione et elle redevint méfiante.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu regarder Madame Pince?" elle a demandé et a lentement commencé à reculer loin de lui.

Elle était ouvertement supicieuse.

Il lui sourit sournoisement et la suivit autour de la petite table de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincé quand son dos heurta le plan de travail. Draco la dominait tres au-dessus d'elle et posa une main de chaque côté d'elle sur le plan. Elle était complètement piégée.

"Pourquoi?" Dit-il toujours avec le même sourire sournois. "Eh bien, nous n'aurions pas eu beaucoup de plaisir ici si nous ne savions pas où trouver de la nourriture."

À ces mots, il hocha la tête moqueusement, se retourna et partit avec de longs pas décisifs. Hermione sentit ses genoux partir ne soutenant plus son poids. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et passa silencieusement ses bras autour de ses genoux tout en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que la panique inondait ses veines.

"Il aprévu ça!" Son esprit lui cria dessus."Il a planifié tout ça, depuis Merlin sait combien de temps! Il m'a piégé !"

La soudaine prise de conscience lui fit retenir sa respiration dans sa gorge. Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque pendant une semaine avec son ennemie. C'était déjà assez grave quand elle a pensé que c'était un accident. Mais maintenant, elle réalisa soudain que ce même ennemi avait en fait prévu de la faire rester seule avec lui.

La pensée était effrayante au-delà de tout. Et il empiétait beaucoup trop son espace vital, c'était louche. Vraiment louche.

Et ce regard vorace qu'il portait sur elle, à n'en pas douter, il préparait qu'elle que chose de mauvais.

Finalement, elle se rassembla assez pour se lever et chercher de la nourriture. Elle trouva un grillé pain dans une armoire ainsi que du pain et du beurre dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle était assise à la table en train de manger toute seule en essayant de trouver une solution.

La chose la plus logique serait de faire passer un message à ses amis pour leur faire savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils viendraient sûrement l'aider. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Ron et Harry l'aideraient, elle en était sûre. Oui, un message à leur intention serait la meilleure idée. Mais comment le faire?

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur un hibou. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à faire un Patronus depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour être vraiment honnête, elle avait toujours du mal à créer un Patronus corporel mais avec ses soucis concernant ses parents les pensées heureuses était difficiles.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Seulement, elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Soudain une idée la frappa. C'était purement brillant. Elle était coincée dans une bibliothèque! Il devait y avoir un livre quelque part sur les messages magique. Remplie d'un nouvel espoir, elle avala la dernière bouchée de son pain grillé et sortit de la cuisine.

Elle s'est arrêtée au bureau de Madame Pince et a commencé à chercher autour pour trouver l'index.

Dans ce livre, vous pouviez trouver une liste de tous les sujets que vous pouviez éventuellement imaginer et quand le sujet a été trouvé, il indiquait également où se trouvent les livres dans la bibliothèque traitant le sujet. Alors bien sûr, ce livre serait bien d'avoir utile. Elle finit par le localiser et l'attrapa rapidement.

Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir, la voix de Malfoy résonna derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Granger?"

Hermione se retourna, pressant le livre contre sa poitrine avec protection.

"C'est un livre, Malfoy," Dit-elle, espérant désespérément que la réplique de sa voix atténue la peur et la panique qu'elle ressentait. "Les livres sont très courants dans une bibliothèque, je pensais que même tu le saurais."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," Dit Draco avec un froncement de sourcils. Il commençait à se méfier. "Quel genre de livre est-ce?"

Le cerveau d'Hermione fit des heures supplémentaires pour essayer de savoir si elle pourrait le lui dire. Eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. n'es ce pas?

"C'est l'index," Répondit-elle en laissant tomber un peu ses défenses. Elle ne souhaitait certainement pas qu'il se méfie. Rien de bon ne pourrait venir d'un ennemi suspect.

"Et pour quoi en aurais-tu besoin?" Lui demanda-t-il en arquant maintenant un sourcil. "Je pensais que tu savais exactement où tout était à cet endroit."

"Pas tout," Répondit rapidement Hermione. "Je… je voulais trouver un livre sur la poésie sorcière. Tu sais, le comparer au livre de poésie moldue que j'ai. Je me suis dit que puisque nous sommes coincés ici, je pourrais tout aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile avec mon temps."

Les sourcils de Draco revinrent à la normale, mais il y avait toujours de la suspicion dans ses yeux gris orageux.

"Hmm," Pensa-t-il à voix haute "Je suppose que tu envisagerait de lire c'est logique."

Elle lui sourit avec hésitation et attendit qu'il parte, mais il resta immobile.

"Alors?" Il la pressa de continuer. "Tu ne vas pas trouver ce que tu cherches?"

"Euh ..." Hermione hésita. "Pas maintenant, je pense. Je veux d'abord lire le livre Moldu." Elle lui fit un autre sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil confortables. Il la suivit, toujours à moins de trois pas derrière elle.

Elle maudit intérieurement. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne voudrait pas l'accompagner. Elle avait espéré être laissée seule.

Mais évidemment, Draco ne faisait rien de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle atteignit leur table et posa à contrecoeur l'index, ramassant le livre de poésie moldue.

Draco suivit tout droit et s'assit sur son propre fauteuil, la regardant attentivement. Elle feignait de lire, mais gardait toujours un œil sur l'index.

Soudain, il se pencha et l'attrapa de la table. Elle sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle l'observa alors qu'il ouvrait le livre et le parcourait avec désinvolture. Il a souri quand il a évidemment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se leva et partit sans un mot ou un regard dans sa direction. Au grand mécontentement d'Hermione, il prit l'index avec lui. Quand il est parti, elle a commencé à hyperventiler.

Il lui avait enlevé tout espoir! Elle avait besoin de ce livre! Il serait trop long de rechercher dans la bibliothèque entière un seul livre sur les sorts de message. Elle était condamnée, elle le savait.

Quelque part, Draco l'avait comprise et découverte son mensonge. Avait-il utilisé Occlumency sur elle? Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas su? Selon Harry, vous avez vécu les mêmes pensées et les mêmes souvenirs que le lanceur de sort. Elle n'avait rien senti quand elle mentait à Draco.

Mais alors comment aurait-il pu savoir?

Seulement une minute plus tard, Draco revint. Il avait un livre avec lui, mais Hermione a attendu qu'il parle quand elle a vu que ce n'était pas l'index.

"Voilà," Dit Draco en lui lançant le livre. Elle attrapa et regarda le titre.

"La poésie sorcière à travers le monde et aux 19ème et 20ème siècle"

Le choc la frappa violemment au ventre alors qu'elle relisait le titre. Il lui avait apporté le livre dont elle lui avait dit avoir besoin?

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Elle a demandé en rangeant le livre.

"Granger, je crois que les remerciements seraient la bonne chose à dire dans une situation comme celle-ci," Dit Draco, semblant un peu blessé sous le mépris. "Peu importe, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je m'ennuyais et pensais que je pourrais aussi bien prendre ce livre que tu voulais."

Hermione était muette.

"Qu'en est-il de l'index?" Elle a osé demander quand elle a finalement repris le contrôle de sa langue.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ça maintenant, alors je l'ai rangé."

La panique menaçaient de prendre Hermione mais elle se battait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

"Merci" Murmura-t-elle, mais se sentit complètement sans défense et faible alors qu'elle murmurait les mots.

"Peu importe", Répéta simplement Draco. Il se rassit dans sa chaise et reprit sa surveillance. Un frisson déchira le corps d'Hermione et elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant?


	3. Premier après-midi seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 3: Premier après-midi seul

Hermione ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était endormie avant que quelque chose lui secoue violemment l'épaule.

"Granger!" La voix urgente de Draco atteignit son rêve et la réveilla.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda droit dans ses flaques d'argent tourbillonnantes. Elle frissonna au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant de s'endormir. Le livre qu'elle prétendait lire lui avait échappé des mains et était étendu par terre. Aucun des deux n'est allé le chercher.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Malfoy?" Murmura-t-elle, toujours fatiguée et à moitié endormie.

Draco se redressa et la fixa à travers ses yeux étroits. Sa position était défensive avec ses mains sur ses hanches et ses jambes légèrement écartées. Debout au-dessus d'elle, elle se sentait menacé.

"Tu t'es endormi", Déclara-t-il avant de regagner sa propre chaise.

"Bon Dieu, merci de me l'avoir dit, je ne l'avais pas remarqué," Le mordit-elle sarcastiquement. "Pourquoi m'a tu réveiller alors?"

"Ce n'est pas amusant d'être coincé dans une bibliothèque avec une fille qui passe tout son temps à dormir", Déclara Draco avec indifférence.

"Vraiment?" Dit Hermione toujours sarcastique. "Alors avec qui ce serait amusant d'être piégé? Un troll? Ou une licorne? Peut-être un elfe de maison?"

Draco rigola brusquement mais sans même une once de joie. Elle réalisa qu'il était complètement glacé, alors qu'elle était en feu.

"Je possède le sarcasme Granger," Dit-il avec un ricanement qui fit presque couler le sang d'Hermione, "Et je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de l'utiliser."

Rapidement, Hermione laissa son regard passer de son visage à ses mains. Elles étaient étroitement enveloppés et tremblaient légèrement de nervosité. Espérons que Draco ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état d'esprit actuel.

Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien.

"Malfoy, pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Murmura Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante, fixant toujours ses mains jointes.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit," Siffla Draco avec impatience. "C'est mon devoir."

Sa réponse vague provoqua soudain une colère cachée dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il semblait reculer légèrement sous son regard furieux.

"Assez de ça, Malfoy!" Elle a craché sur lui. "Dis-moi juste la vérité !"

Draco se composa rapidement et lui rendit son regard furieux.

"Je l'ai fait", Dit-il avec de l'acide dans ses mots. "C'est mon devoir. C'est ma responsabilité."

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

"C'est ton devoir et la responsabilité de rester enfermé dans la bibliothèque de l'école avec moi pendant une semaine?!"

Draco se leva aussi et flotta à environ un pied au-dessus d'elle.

"Oui," Siffla-t-il, le mot brûlant presque un trou à travers elle. "Maintenant laisse tomber. Je n'en dirai pas plus sur le sujet."

Pendant une longue seconde, Hermione pensa qu'il allait la frapper, puis il prit une profonde inspiration, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Avec un pas de colère, il s'éloigna et laissa Hermione seule.

Elle se sentit soudain comme si toute sa force nouvellement acquise la quittait et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Elle a travaillé dur pour réguler sa respiration difficile. Inspire… expire … inspire… expire. Cela semblait facile, mais la peur qui obscurcissait son cerveau et le gonflement douloureux dans sa poitrine rendaient cela presque impossible.

Après quelques minutes, elle se trouva assez forte pour se relever et décida d'aller à la cuisine chercher de la nourriture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre d'anniversaire. 1 heure. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 15 heures maintenant.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait survécu aussi longtemps. Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle commença à se demander combien de temps elle resterait en vie. Son plan était-il vraiment de la tuer? Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Quelque chose de pire même.Elle secoua la tête et abandonna le sujet sombre.

Elle ne penserait pas à la mort.

Quand elle atteignit la cuisine, la porte était ouverte. Et bien sûr, Draco était assis à la table en train de prendre son propre déjeuner .Oui, elle a eu cette chance.

Elle soupira lourdement et entra dans la cuisine en prenant garde de ne pas le regarder. Elle a tout fait pour imaginer qu'il n'était même pas là. Mais Draco est un homme difficile à ignorer. Il ne laisse personne le traiter comme de l'air.

"Tu m'ignore Granger?" Demanda Draco, ne détournant pas le regard de ses céréales de petit-déjeuner.

Hermione n'a pas répondu.

"Je devine que tu le fais." Elle n'a rien dit. Draco soupira et le son était en réalité humain. "Tu dois rendre ça dur bien sûr, Granger."

Hermione, cherchait quelque chose à manger dans un placard, ferma la porte bruyamment et se retourna pour regarder son dos penché.

"Ça doit être dur Malfoy, parce que nous sommes deux personnes qui se détestent et nous sommes coincés! Et pour aggraver les choses, tu l'asfait exprès, tu veux à l'évidence me faire du mal et bien sûr tu ne me diras même pas pourquoi!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai," Remarqua Draco."Je te l'ai dit."

"Oh, c'est vrai!" Hermione dit plus sarcastique que jamais, sa voix s'élevant d'une octave au dessus de la normale et applaudissant entre ses mains. "C'est ton putain de devoir!" Elle souffla et secoua la tête. "Il doit y avoir plus que ça."

Draco se retourna sur sa chaise et lui envoya un regard féroce.

"Tu veux plus?" Murmura-t-il avec véhémence. "C'est mon devoir en tant que Malefoy!"

Les mots frappèrent Hermione comme un fouet, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Il n'y a pas eu d'illumination soudaine. Elle était toujours coincée avec un homme qu'elle détestait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que sa famille a soudainement eu à faire avec tout ça ? Finalement elle était plus confuse qu'avant.

Elle soupira de défaite et secoua la tête.

"Si tu le dis, Malfoy," Dit-elle et se tourna à nouveau pour chercher quelque chose à manger.

"Est-ce que tu déclare forfait ?" Dit soudainement Draco très près de son oreille. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud humidifier son lobe d'oreille. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps émaner de lui et l'envelopper comme une fièvre.

"Non," murmura-t-elle. "Je n'ai juste plus la force de discuter et dégage tous de suite de mon espace personnel ."

Il éclata d'un rire bas et enroué, et le son la fit trembler.

"Je considère cela comme une demi-défaite alors", A-t-il déclaré. Puis sa présence avait disparu. Elle l'entendit tirer sa chaise et se rasseoir. "Et je suis à moitié gagnant. Mais je devrais t'avertir, je ne fais jamais rien à moitié."

Facile à dire, Hermione se sentit avertie.

La menace était évidente dans sa voix, mais elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer si la menace était mauvaise et diabolique ou simplement taquine. C'était le problème avec Draco Malfoy, on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il était un mystère constant.

Hermione localisa les céréales du petit-déjeuner dans un tiroir et se servit un bol. Elle ne s'assit pas à la table avec Draco, mais appuya le bas de son dos contre le comptoir pendant qu'elle mangeait. Encore une fois, Draco l'observait à chaque mouvement. C'était plus que pénible.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela?" Elle finit par s'en prendre à lui et il sembla qu'il était tiré d'une sorte de rêve éveillé.

"Faire quoi?" Dit-il honnêtement en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien vouloir dire.

"Me regarder comme ça."

"Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici," Se défendit Draco, mais Hermione entendit le mensonge dans sa voix. Et puis il lui sourit.

"Oh, la barbe grise de Merlin!" Le cerveau d'Hermione lui cria dessus. "Il te surveille pour s'assurer de ne rien faire qu'il ne veuille pas et que je m'enfui.

Bien, c'est officiel maintenant, je suis sa prisonnière.

Bien sûr, elle n'a pas émis ces pensées à voix haute. Elles étaient mieux laissés non-dite. Au lieu de cela, elle murmura simplement: "Tu pourrais lire un livre."

Draco rit et se releva lentement en s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne pu empêcher son mouvement de recul instinctif et Draco s'arrêta net dans sa trajectoire.

Elle avait presque l'impression de voir une douleur dans ses yeux, mais elle a été remplacée par un mépris qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

"As-tu peur de moi, Granger?" Il a demandé, se moquant légèrement.

"Pas peur", Dit-elle en soulignant ses fausses paroles en secouant la tête. "Mais effrayé ."

De nouveau, Draco rit et cette fois, il parut vraiment amusé.

"Par moi?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu me regardes, et ta seule explication est que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire."

"Alors?"

"Alors? C'est effrayant. Il y a plein d'autres choses à faire."

"Quoi? En plus de lire des livres, je veux dire ."

Hermione réfléchit un instant, mais ne put lui offrir rien d'autre qui n'exigerait pas de livre. Au lieu de cela, elle haussa les épaules.

"Utilise ton imagination."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis j'ai décidé de te surveiller. Est-ce vraiment si mal?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle ne tenta pas de cacher son choc.

"Mal?! Oh non, c'est pas mal. C'est complètement malade et pervers!"

"Pourquoi ça ?" Draco ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par son indignation.

"Parce que tu me détestes et je te déteste aussi!"

"Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te regarder. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais la vue."

Ce fût douloureux pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet. Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il l'avait blessée avec ce qu'il avait dit. Ça avait blessé sa fierté et son estime de soi qu'il dénigre son apparence. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal mais ça l'a fait.

"La n'es pas la question, malgré vos idées destable sur mon sang pas mal de tes connards de collègues ont été on ne peut plus clair sur leurs intentions envers moi"

Draco rigola de manière sarcastique en lui tenant le poignet en l'air. Avec colère, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et passa devant lui. Elle quitta la cuisine avec lui qui la suivait toujours. Cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de cacher où elle allait. Et elle ne tenta pas de cacher ses actions et ses intentions. Elle s'arrêta net devant la table de madame Pince et commença à chercher l'index.

Draco se tenait derrière elle et la regardait attentivement, mais elle l'ignora complètement. Après une bonne et longue recherche, elle le trouva dans un tiroir sous une pile de vieux parchemins. Elle attrapa le livre avec un soupir heureux et commença à le feuilleter. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de choc lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

"Granger, range ce livre," Se moqua-t-il.

"Non."

Le seul mot provocant souleva la colère de Draco.

"Que cherche-tu?"

"Passer un messages," Répondit Hermione, feuilletant toujours le livre."Je sors d'ici avec l'aide de Ron et Harry."

Juste au moment où elle avait trouvé le bon sujet, le livre lui fut arraché. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le livre brûler dans la main de Draco.

"NON!" Elle a crié et a sauté en avant pour sauver le livre, mais Draco l'a attrapée autour de la poitrine avec son bras libre et l'a épinglée contre son corps. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais Draco était étonnamment fort. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder son dernier espoir partir en fumée.

"Tu ne vas nulle part," Siffla Draco dans son oreille. Le venin avec lequel il a prononcé ces mots et surtout la force extrême avec la quel il compressait sa cage thoracique combiné à l'acharnement désespéré qu'elle mettait pour le fuir et récupérer le livre a fait qu'elle se sentait rapidement perde connaissances. Mais pas avant qu'elle ait réussi à lui cracher au visage.


	4. Deuxième nuit seule

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 4: Deuxième nuit seule

Le soleil se couchait quand elle se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise avec la couverture autour de ses épaules. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle remarqua rapidement que Draco était assis dans son propre fauteuil et la fixait. Sa mâchoire était étroitement serrée et le regard dans ses yeux était illisible. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais retint son regard.

Finalement, Draco cligna aussi des yeux et la connexion entre eux était brisée.

"Enfin," Dit Draco comme s'il s'ennuyait "Tu es réveillé. Vraiment Granger, je n'ai jamais vu personne s'évanouir simplement parce qu'un livre était en train d'être brûlé."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis évanoui."

Draco fronça les sourcils mais il ne commenta pas son éclat. Ses yeux ne se détournèrent jamais de son visage et Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.

"Arrête ça." Elle avait l'intention de paraître ferme et forte, mais les mots furent prononcés à voix basse. Draco sourit, mais ne fit pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Ses yeux gris continuaient de la regarder. "Malfoy, arrête ça!" Cette fois, sa voix avait plus de force, mais elle implorait toujours avec embarras. Draco rigola et cette fois fit ce qu'il lui était demandé.

Il se leva de la chaise et commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit coin de la bibliothèque où ils avaient résidé.

"Est-ce vraiment si horrible quand je te regarde?"

"Oui, c'est horrible."

Draco hocha la tête et continua à marcher. Son visage devint soudain grave et il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Les pensées d'Hermione commencèrent aussi à dériver et soudain elle se souvint de quelque chose que Draco avait dit la première nuit de leur emprisonnement.

"Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus te battre," Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais assez fort pour que Draco puisse l'entendre. Il arrêta aussitôt de faire les cent pas et se retourna pour la regarder. Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était en train de rassembler les quelques informations que Draco lui avait données.

En trois pas, il se tenait juste devant elle, mais elle ne faisait toujours pas attention à lui. Il s'accroupit devant elle et étudia son visage pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et que son cerveau travaillait.

"J'ai dit ça, oui," Murmura-t-il, et soudain, Hermione se rendit compte de leur proximité. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ils étaient étonnamment tendre et jetèrent momentanément les pensées de Hermione.

"Et…" Hermione eut du mal à rassembler ses pensées, elle recula un peu. "Et c'est ton devoir. Ta responsabilité."

Draco ricana, mais le son n'était plus aussi mauvais qu'avant.

"Maintenant, Tu ne faites que répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit," Dit-il d'un air maussade. "Tu peux faire mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu as essayé de te battre contre ton devoir en tant que Malfoy, tu t'es battu contre les souhaits de ton père. Mais maintenant, tu as finalement cédé. Et nous y sommes. Tu m'as moi."

"Nous y sommes," Répondit Draco dans un murmure presque doux. Puis il se leva et lui tourna le dos. "Tu as raison pour environ la moitié de ça, Granger. Mais ce que tu as déduit, c'est seulement la moitié de la vérité. Il va falloir creuser un peu plus pour trouver le reste." Il a commencé à s'éloigner, mais Hermione l'a arrêté.

"Tu ne m'en donneras pas plus?" Elle a plaidé comme elle s'est levée et a marché vers lui. "Tu ne m'as rien dit."

Draco se tourna légèrement pour la regarder alors qu'elle se tenait derrière lui.

"Je veux que tu découvre cela toi-même", Dit-il d'une voix neutre. "Je vais faire à dîner." Le changement soudain de sujet choqua Hermione.

C'était si banal à dire, mais elle ne penserait jamais que Draco Malfoy lui dirait ces mots.

Abasourdie, elle ne put que marmonner une réponse courte, "D'accord."

Draco sourit, presque agréable et dit: "Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fait." Puis il était parti.

Dire qu'Hermione était sous le choc serait un euphémisme.

Elle était complètement confuse et hors de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la provenance des changements soudain de Draco. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il lui avait enlevé son espoir de s'échapper et avait déclaré qu'elle devait rester avec lui. Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait remarquer qu'elle lui craché dessus? C'était tellement différent de lui.

Normalement, il s'en serait moqué, l'aurais tourmentée et probablement appelé des noms d'oiseaux.

Mais il n'avait pas fait ça.

En fait, il avait presque semblé inquiet. Cela pourrait-il être dû au travail qu'il devait faire pour son père? Peut-être que son père la voulait vivante. Mais pourquoi? Il n'y avait rien de spécial chez elle. Elle était juste une jeune fille avec un cerveau un peu plus gros que la moyenne.

La guerre était finie, alors qu'est-ce que tout cela pourrait être? Vengeance? Alors pourquoi Lucius n'était-il pas déjà venu?Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait que personne d'autre n'avait d'après eux? Quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Malefoy Senior.

Et soudain, elle sut.

Elle se rapprocha de sa chaise et tomba dedans. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait que Lucius pourrait vouloir. S'il voulait se venger, il était juste qu'il veuille le faire de Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait tué Voldemort. Et quoi de mieux pour obtenir Harry que de prendre l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis?

Elle resta dans le fauteuil pendant quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre sa réalisation. Cela correspondait bien au scénario dans lequel elle était. C'était la meilleure explication qu'elle puisse trouver.

Elle devrait l'accepter comme la vérité afin de trouver un moyen de sortir du gâchis où elle était arrivée.

Lentement, elle a commencé à énumérer les choses qu'elle savait avec certitude:

1\. Elle était enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec Draco Malfoy.

2\. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir

3\. Draco les avait enfermés exprès

4\. Il a dit qu'il faisait son devoir en tant que Malefoy après l'avoir combattu.

5\. Il avait brûlé le répertoire et ensuite déclaré qu'elle ne s'en irait nulle part

Ouais, quand elle a dit ça comme ça, ça ne lui avait pas semblé plus clair. Mais c'était tous ce qu'elle savait. Puis il y avait ce qu'elle avait deviné:

1\. Lucius Malfoy voulait se venger de Harry et probablement aussi de Ron et d'elle-même

2\. Il allait l'utiliser pour avoir Harry et peut-être aussi Ron

Eh bien, cela n'a certainement pas amélioré la situation.

Maintenant, elle devait juste trouver quoi faire ensuite. Quel serait le plan d'action le meilleur et le plus intelligent? Contacter Harry et Ron était maintenant complètement hors de question. Pas seulement parce que Draco avait brûlé l'index, mais aussi parce que cela pourrait les mener à un piège.

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer ça. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi Draco brûlerait-il le livre s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle contacte Harry? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a dit qu'elle n'avait deviné que la moitié de la vérité? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et elle serait damnée si elle ne trouvait pas ce que c'était.

La prochaine étape de son programme consistait à élaborer un nouveau plan. Elle avait déjà établi qu'il n'y aurait aucun contact, ni avec Harry ni avec Ron.

Mais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre?Quelqu'un dans l'Ordre serait la meilleure option. Mais qui pourrait-elle contacter, qui pourrait l'aider? Si seulement Sirius, Remus, Tonks ou Alastor étaient encore en vie. Ils sauraient certainement quoi faire après qu'elle l'ait contacté.

Mais ils étaient morts.

Soudain, Hermione se souvint qu'elle et Draco n'étaient pas complètement seuls.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur le terrain de Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui n'est jamais parti parce qu'il vivait ici. Un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien, qui était son ami depuis la première année et qui était également membre de l'Ordre.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Un nouvel espoir a soudainement brulé dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle était sûre que Hagrid était juste la personne pour l'aider.

Il connaissait la cour d'école mieux que quiconque. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, ce serait lui, pensa-t-elle. Et il n'était pas si loin. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer le Patronus qui parle. C'était peut-être plus facile quand elle n'avait pas à l'envoyer très loin.

Remplie d'une confiance soudaine, elle se leva et leva sa baguette. Pourquoi perdre du temps, pensa-t-elle. Elle était seule, Draco était occupé ailleurs. Elle pourrait aussi bien essayer de voir ce qui pourrait arriver.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire parler un Patronus, mais il devait y avoir une première fois à tous, non?

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer et de pratiquer. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa fort à un souvenir heureux. C'était cette partie du sort qui la dérangeait toujours. Elle avait du mal à garder le souvenir dans sa tête en prononçant l'incantation.

Elle se concentra sur sa mémoire. Ce serait peut-être idiot, mais le souvenir qu'elle avait choisi était celui de l'époque où Ron et Harry l'avaient sauvée du troll. C'était un souvenir empli de frayeur mais aussi de bonheur au-delà de toute croyance. C'était le moment où elle avait compris qu'ils seraient amis pour toujours. Le souvenir était probablement le plus heureux qu'elle ait eu.

"Expecto Patronus," Dit-elle et une loutre d'argent sortit de sa baguette. Elle n'avait aucune idée si elle pourrait parler. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était allongée sur le sol, pressée sous un corps dur, sa baguette lui échappa et la loutre disparut. Elle se tortilla et lutta pour se libérer, mais Draco la maintien clouer sous lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?!" Siffla-t-il agressivement à son oreille.

"Je pratique," Bégaya Hermione. Son cerveau travaillait dur pour comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

Draco rigola durement.

"Ne me mens pas," Continua-t-il en sifflant. "Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'un Patronus peut faire. Tu essayais d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et refusa de répondre. Mais son silence était suffisant pour répondre à Draco. Il soupira et relâcha ses mains qu'il maintenaient au-dessus de sa tête, relevant le haut de son corps, tout en restant à cheval sur ses cuisses entre les siennes. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et semblait vraiment fatigué. Hermione avait presque pitié de lui.

Presque.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter que nous devons être ici?" Il lui a demandé. Elle était sur le point de lui donner une réponse chauffée, mais il la fit taire avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de te rendre. Je devrais le savoir."

Il sourit. Un sourire déséquilibré que Hermione dut à contrecœur admettre était plutôt sexy. Il la quitta complètement et se leva.

Il lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Hermione ignora son geste lz tête haute et se releva elle-même. Elle trébucha un peu, sentant une douleur aiguë à la hanche, de la dure collision avec le plancher en bois.

Draco tendit la main pour la vérifier, mais Hermione était toujours en colère et repoussa sa main. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette et la mit dans la poche arrière de son jean moulant.

"Vraiment Granger, tu es incroyablement têtu," Remarqua Draco, mais Hermione refusa de répondre. "Là, je nous préparais à dîner, un dîner tout à fait merveilleux si je puis dire, et ensuite je découvre que tu es en train de comploter pour sortir d'ici ..."

Il n'avait visiblement pas fini de parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

"Comment a-tu su?"

"Pardon?"

"Comment a-tu su pour le Patronus?"

Soudain, Draco sembla un peu coupable.

"Regarde ton poignet droit."

Hermione fit avec hésitation ce qu'il avait dit. Ce qu'elle vit là l'a surprise. Autour de son poignet, une ligne noire torsadée se dessinait sur sa peau. Elle a frotté la ligne pour essayer de l'éliminer mais bien sûr, cela n'a pas marché. La ligne était toujours là.

C'était magique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?" Elle a tiré avec colère sur Draco, qui semblait s'éloigner d'elle.

"C'est un traceur de sorts."

"Wow," Vint la réponse totalement irrationnelle du cerveau d'Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas dû penser à quelque chose comme ça. Mais plutôt, comment ose-t-il?!' ou peut-être 'je le déteste!'.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit une sorte d'admiration étrange se former dans sa poitrine. Un traceur de sorts était une magie extrêmement avancée. Elle ne l'avait pas essayée elle-même, mais savait que c'était presque impossible à obtenir. Et apparemment celui-ci a fonctionné. Il avait su exactement quel sort elle avait jeté.

"Quand as-tu fait ça?" C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se demander.

"Après que tu te soit évanoui," Dit Draco."J'ai réalisé que tu étais… instable. J'avais besoin d'un moyen de savoir exactement ce que tu faisais." Il fit une pause, essayant de trouver les mots pour ce qu'il voulait dire. "Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Vraiment Hermione, tu dois me croire quand je dis que c'est pour ton bien."

"Mais je ne te crois pas," Murmura-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Surtout pas après ça."

Draco soupira et inclina la tête. "Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu dirais autre chose. Tu devras juste le découvrir par toi-même." Il soupira encore et commença à se retourner pour la quitter à nouveau, mais à mi-chemin il s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Au fait, le dîner est prêt."

"Je n'ai pas faim," Dit Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'était puéril, elle le savait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle mange avec lui après cela.

"Je pensais que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça," Dit-il avec un petit sourire. "J'ai mis un sortilège de réchauffement sur ta portion. Tu peux le manger quand tu veux."

"Bien", Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle l'en remercie.

"Tu sais que tu rend vraiment la tâche plus difficile que nécessaire."

Elle décida qu'elle pourrait aussi bien continuer à être enfantine.

Elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos. Elle pouvait l'entendre rire en partant.


	5. Deuxième matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 5: Deuxième matin seul

Bien, elle l'a admis.

Son plat avait été vraiment bon.

Une fois qu'elle eut calmé sa colère et qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait quitté la cuisine, elle s'y glissa furtivement et mangea la nourriture réchauffée par magie.

Il avait fait des spaghettis avec des boulettes de viande à partir de trois fois rien. C'était assez impressionnant. Et vraiment savoureux. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'admettre que le garçon devait être bon à quelque chose après tout. Le repas l'avait rendue somnolente et elle s'était endormie sans savoir où se trouvait Draco dans la bibliothèque. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de savoir qu'il ne la regardait pas pour changer.

C'est pourquoi elle était particulièrement en colère quand elle se réveilla et le trouva assis dans son fauteuil en train de la regarder fixement. Elle gémit et jeta la couverture sur sa tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

"Il est trop tard pour avoir honte maintenant, Granger" taquina Draco, qui sentait le chagrin qui le tourmentait."J'ai déjà trop vu pour mon propre bien."

En colère, elle retira la couverture et lui lança un regard brûlant.

"Tu n'es pas fatigué de me regarder?" Elle lui a tiré et il a de nouveau souri.

"Là n'est pas la question", Fut sa réponse vague.

"Et quel est la question exactement?"

"Tu ne voudrais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet, A quel point aies tu éloigné de l0a réponse pour résoudre ta petite énigme?" Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à l'énigme les concernant d'être enfermé dans la bibliothèque, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant le choix de ses mots.

"Éloigné ?" Elle a médité. "Ne devrais-tu pas dire approché ?"

Draco rit moqueusement et Hermione serra les dents avec colère.

"Non, pas vraiment " Draco rit "Parce que je sais que tu es très loin de la bonne réponse. Crois-moi, la vérité va te choquer."

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et refusa de répondre. Ils s'assirent ensemble en silence avant que Draco ne parle soudainement.

"Je vois que tu as apprécié ton dîner la nuit dernière." Il était clairement très content de lui.

"Je l'ai mangé, Malfoy," Le corrigea Hermione. "Personne n'a parlé d'apprécier."

"Même chose."

Elle répondit avec un reniflement, mais décida de ne pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

Elle leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais avant même d'aller aussi loin, elle vit la marque que Draco avait faite à son poignet. Instantanément, elle sentit la colère monter dans son estomac et elle commença vigoureusement à frotter la marque pour la faire disparaître, oubliant qu'elle avait déjà essayé en vain.

"Granger," Dit Draco, et Hermione fut surprise d'entendre un petit appel dans sa voix. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil.

"Quoi?"

"Ca ne partira pas, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'enlever ."

"Bien, tu fais le ."

Il soupira. "Tu me remercieras pour ça un jour."

"Ne compte pas là-dessus. Je regrette déjà la dernière fois que je t'ai remercié pour quelque chose."

"Tu verras."

Hermione n'a pas répondu. Elle sentit qu'il était inutile de recommencer à se chamailler.

"Je déteste ça," Murmura-t-elle après une minute ou deux.

"A-tu dit quelque chose?" Demanda Draco comme s'il venait d'être arraché à un rêve éveillé.

"Je ne t'ai rien dit," Répliqua Hermione, se sentant toujours incroyablement fougueuse et enfantine.

Pourquoi était-ce que Draco Malfoy avait le pouvoir de faire ressortir le pire en elle?Comment a-t-il fait? Elle était censée être une personne rationnelle et logique, mais quand il a été impliqué, tout cela est allé aux bunkers. Cela ne lui faisait que le haïr encore plus.

"Granger, tu pourrais aussi bien me parler. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Tu n'as pas lu Robinson Crusoé?"

Stupéfaite, Hermione ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses pensées.

"S'il te plaît Granger, n'aie pas l'air si choqué," Draco dit son mépris habituel dans sa voix ."J'ai lu tous les classiques comme je suis sûr que tu l'a fait."

"Mais ..." Elle lutta pour trouver les mots justes. "Mais c'est un livre Moldu!"

"Et alors?" Draco leva un sourcil de défi. "Le fait que Daniel Defoe ait eu une naissance inférieure ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas un grand écrivain."

Hermione était trop stupéfaite pour prononcer un seul mot. Draco sentit son malaise et continua.

"Comme je le disais, tu a besoin de parler à quelqu'un quand tu te sent prise au piège. Heureusement, tu m'a moi et pas vendredi. Tu n'a pas à m'apprendre quoi que ce soit pour me parler."

"Je ne me considère pas chanceuse pour autant," Murmura Hermione dans un souffle. "Mais je pourrais envisager de t'apprendre une chose ou deux sur l'humilité et les manières."

"Oh, ne soit pas de si mauvaise humeur, Granger. Nous sommes deux personnes ici et pas seulement toi. Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être jeter un coup d'œil avant de jeter des pierres. Je veux dire des livre" Il ri a sa blague." Tu a peut-être un problème avec le fait que, contrairement à toi, je suis assez fort et confiant pour pouvoir admettre que je me sens meilleur que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu souhaite juste avoir la même force. "

Hermione commençait à se sentir bouillir, sa colère serait difficile à contenir plus longtemps.

"Tu es jalouse de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Et c'était sa perte. Elle sauta de sa chaise et leva sa baguette vers le visage de Draco.

"Tu exite mon dernier nerf, Malfoy!" "Je ne pourrais te jalouser que si il y avait matière à ça, tu te sent meilleur unique sur des soi-disant faits falacieux auto décrété, si tu besoin de ça pour te redorer c'est nest que du déni pour ne pas voir en face à quelle point tu est misérable." Elle a crié.

Il lui sourit diaboliquement. Cela décupla sa colère et la rendit aveugle. "Ne pense pas que je ne te ferai pas de mal Malfoy! Je suis plus que capable de te faire du mal meme dans mon état actuel."

Draco réfléchit une seconde à sa déclaration et décida d'être honnête.

"Je n'ai pas peur d'être blessé", Admit-il en laissant un mince éclat de sincérité colorer sa voix. "J'ai beaucoup souffert dans mon passé, tu sais. Ce serait difficile de faire pire. Ca ne sera jamais au-delà de que ce que j'ai déjà vécu."

Et bien sûr, ses mots la prirent au dépourvu et elle baissa légèrement sa baguette .

Draco poursuivi en levant son bras gauche et releva sa manche. Les yeux d'Hermione suivirent son action et elle fut stupéfaite de voir le léger tatouage souiller son bras.

La couleur s'était légèrement estompée après la mort de Voldemort, mais la marque sombre était toujours visible sur sa peau pâle et laiteuse. C'était vraiment écoeurant.

Le bras d'Hermione tomba à côté d'elle et sa posture se détendit.

"Obtenir cette chose était une souffrance inégalée," La voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un murmure, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter a l'ambiance un peu effrayante qui les entourait tous les deux. "Imagine une lame blanche et chaude coincée dans ta peau, dans ton cœur et dans ton âme. Imagine comment elle te cicatrise à la fois à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Tu ne pourrais alors imaginer qu'une fraction de la douleur qui en a résulté pour moi!"

Elle frotta son bras gauche ou elle-même était sacrifié." Détrompe-toi, je limagine assez bien".

Draco devin blanc comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence. " Tu as de la chance, la tienne est partie. "

Hermione grimaca" Non elle est toujours la, j'ai juste réussi à la masquer avec un charme de glamour modifier éternelle , mais crois moi elle est toujours là ."

"Wow, c'est tres haut comme niveau de charme, je me demandait aussi comment tu avais pu l'enlever... je.." Il s'arrêta et semblait étrangement triste.

"Oui?" Elle a poussé.

"J-je suis vraiment désolée de ce que ma tante psychotique ta fait..." Il avit les yeux baissé sur ses mains. "J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de l'arrêter ".

Elle pris un temps pour analyser ses mots. Il semblait sincère et pour elle le brouillard ne fit que s'épaissir.

Hermione sentit son corps se mettre à trembler involontairement.

Ses yeux dérivèrent lentement pour regarder le visage de Draco. Il l'avait vue pendant qu'il parlait, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait vu à quelle vitesse sa colère s'était transformée en pitié. Était-ce ce qu'il avait espéré accomplir? Ou avait-il simplement l'intention de la rendre plus docile, en jouant avec sa nature empathique ? N'avait-il vraiment pas peur d'elle? Ses escuses étaient-elles sincère ou joué-t-il ? Elle n'a exprimé aucune de ces théories.

Comme toujours depuis qu'il était coincé ici, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, soudainement il sembla désespèré et dit "Néanmoins tu as le pouvoir de me faire du mal c'est vrai, de me détruire même, mais pas physiquement."

"Comment ça... Laisse moi deviner c'est à moi de trouver?". Il lui fit un sourire quelle pris pour un oui.

"Je déteste ça," Répéta-t-elle seulement à voix basse.

"Déteste quoi?" Demanda Draco, chuchotant aussi, pendant qu'il se levait lentement. Leurs yeux restèrent rivés l'un sur l'autre. "Tu détestes être piégé? Tu détestes être seul avec moi? Tu déteste ne pas savoir.? Ou tu détestes ne pas être désolé pour moi?"

"Tout ça", Admit-elle en ajoutant, "Mais surtout je déteste ne pas pouvoir prendre une douche et me changer."

Draco fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange confession.

Il la regarda attentivement avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et de rire de bon cœur.

"Granger, tu seras ma mort," Rit-il avec une petite larme qui ornait le coin de son œil. "A-tu toujours été aussi drôle?"

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle croisa les bras et lui envoya un regard sévère qui le fit taire.

"Peut-être pas," Marmonna-t-il et il détourna le regard pour cacher son sourire. "Il existe cependant un moyen de résoudre ton problème."

Pendant une brève seconde, Hermione eut presque envie de l'embrasser.

Presque.

Puis elle est revenue à la réalité et à la santé mentale. La réalité était qu'avec un Malfoy, rien n'était gratuit.

"Comment ça, ?" Elle a demandé avec méfiance. Elle attendit avec horreur d'entendre son prix.

"Eh bien, tu te souviens que tu es une sorcière Hermione," Dit-il. "Tu peux te faire ta propre baignoire. Si tu ne sais pas comment, je le ferai pour toi."

"Je sais comment!"», Lui lança-t-elle violemment, en colère de ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant. C'était simple vraiment. Métamorphoser une table en une baignoire, ajouter de l'eau puis la réchauffer avec un simple sortilège. Facile. "Et les vêtements de rechange?"

Draco lui sourit malicieusement et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas "Tu ne t'attend pas à ce que je me promène toute nu, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a dit avec horreur.

"Bien sûr que non," Répondit-il trop rapidement.

Pendant un moment, il avait presque l'air d'avoir vraiment apprécié l'idée de sa nudité. Mais c'était impossible. "J'ai apporté nos valises."

Effectivement, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Tu as fait quoi?!"

"J'ai apporté nos valises. Je les ai prises à Rusard quand il chargeait le train."

"Je n'y crois pas!"

"Bien, alors je vais juste garder ta valise pour moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois trouver quelque chose de nouveau à porter."

Il commença à se détourner mais Hermione attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière.

"Où est-elle ?" Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

"Je vais pas te le dire, tu vas prendre un bain et j'aurai la valise ici pour toi quand tu reviendras."

"Je n'aime pas cette idée."

Draco soupira.

"Bien sûr que non. Tu n'aimes rien qui vienne de ma bouche."

"Très vrai."

"Alors attends ici et je vais chercher les valises."

Il se retourna pour repartir, mais Hermione n'avait pas lâché son bras.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi?"

Draco la regarda une seconde, essayant de la mesurer avec son regard.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir où sont les valises?" Elle a invité.

La mâchoire de Draco se tendit soudainement.

"Tu ne peux pas," Dit-il et la froideur de sa voix fit frissonner Hermione. "Ne me force pas à faire quelque chose que je ne préférerais pas, Granger. Par exemple, te faire perdre conscience. Crois-moi, je préférerais vraiment ne pas le faire, mais si tu continue à me pousser, tu ne me laissera pas d'autre choix. "

" Mon dieu, vous êtes combien là-dedans" Dit-elle en désignant sa tête.

Voyant la menace dans ses yeux, Hermione lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas. Il lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse avant de finalement la quitter.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, elle s'est battue pour le garder sous contrôle. Une fois encore, il l'avait effrayé, il devenait de plus en plus instable et donc potentiellement dangereux. Elle ne douta pas une minute qu'il était capable de la blesser.

Même s'il semblait réticent à le faire.

Elle réfléchit à ça pendant une minute, mais ne put trouver d'explication satisfaisante. Il n'aimait pas infliger de douleur physique, ce qui serait étrange puisqu'il n'hésitait pas une minute à infliger une douleur émotionnelle ? Il se sentait peut-être trop haut pour s'abaisser à ce niveau? Peut-être se réjouissait-il du fait qu'elle était tellement dans sa force qu'il n'avait qu'à la menacer pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose, du moin elle l'espérait.

Le fait d'être minimiséne pouvait être qu'un avantage.

Clairement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle (pitié, pardon - n'importe quoi). Si tel était le cas, alors ils ne seraient même pas dans cette situation pour commencer.

Penser rationnellement fit que le cœur d'Hermione ralentissait et reprenait son rythme normal. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la table et la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ramassa avec amour le livre qui se trouvait à la surface et les plaça dans son fauteuil.

Puis elle a commencé à transfigurer la table dans une grande baignoire suffisamment grande pour la contenir alaise. Quand cela a été fait, elle a commencé à le remplir avec de l'eau. Le processus était lent mais régulier.

Quand elle se mit à chauffer l'eau, Draco revint.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?" Dit-elle en essayant de paraître indifférente.

"En quoi ça t'importe?" Draco a claqué, clairement de très mauvaise humeur. "Tu ne te soucie pas du tout de moi."

"Non, je ne le fais pas," Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, quand il jeta sa valise à côté d'elle. "Je pensais juste que j'essaierais d'être civil."

Draco rigola sarcastiquement.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait," Dit-il. "Tu es curieuse parce que tu pense que ça pourrait t'aider à comprendre pourquoi nous sommes ici et comment tu peux t'en sortir."

Hermione n'a pas de réponses satisfaisantes, alors elle a gardé la bouche fermée. Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit une grande serviette bleue. Puis elle tourna la tête pour faire face à Draco et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Il la regardait encore.

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser me regarder me déshabiller ou me baigner?" Le prenant de haut.

"Je ne regarderais même pas si tu me laissais faire." Hermione ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son ton. Voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son corps? Ou était-il un gentleman?

"Comment devrais-je comprendre cela?"

Draco soupira lourdement et commença à partir.

"Comprends-le comme tu veux", Murmura-t-il avec tristesse. "Tu vas probablement choisir le mauvais de toute façon." Puis il était parti.

Hermione cligna des yeux de confusion, mais décida rapidement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ni le mal de tête.

Elle se déshabilla lentement, pliant soigneusement chaque morceau de vêtement les mettant dans la valise. Puis elle se laissa glisser dans la grande baignoire.

Elle soupira de contentement alors que l'eau chaude enveloppait son corps fatigué. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver au loin.

Oui, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bain pour vous détendre et oublier.

Et elle voulait vraiment oublier !


	6. Deuxième après-midi seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 6: Deuxième après-midi seul.

Après le bain, Hermione se sentit presque comme une nouvelle personne.

Sa tête était plus clair et ses pensées étaient plus rassemblées et ordonnées qu'auparavant.

Quand elle sortit de la baignoire, elle s'enroula dans la serviette et trouva un nouvel ensemble de vêtements dans sa valise. Elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir l'uniforme qu'elle portait, Recurvite ne suffisait pas. Elle trouva son jean préféré et une chemise rouge. Elle sourit méchamment lorsqu'elle enfila la chemise, au couleur de Gryffondor. C'était une rébellion subtile mais une rébellion néanmoins. Cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Alors qu'elle s'habillait, elle commença à s'interroger sur le secret de Draco concernant les valises.

Où les avait-il cachés? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir l'endroit? Y avait-il autre chose dans cette cachette secrète qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître? Les possibilités étaient nombreuses, mais elle revenait toujours à la seule chose qui était presque sûr, il y avait quelque chose là-bas qu'elle n'était pas censée voir.

Assise sur sa chaise, elle jeta un sort de séchage rapide sur ses cheveux et pour faire bonne mesure un sort pour dicipliner ses boucles folles, elle ne voulait pas lui mâcher le travail avec des cheveux en paillasson, elle fini par mettre sa crème pour le visage et une touche de baume rosé et de mascara. Elle voulait être a son meilleur pour compenser son désespoir interne.

"Es-tu décente, Granger?" La voix de Draco résonna ensuite à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

"Oui," Grogna-t-elle et se glissa sur les coussins du fauteuil. Draco apparut alors, Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle était ravie de voir le dégoût sur son visage quand il remarqua son choix de chemise. Elle lui sourit, se sentant un peu audacieuse. "Quel est le problème, Malfoy?"

Il cligna des yeux de surprise face à son ton presque gentil, mais tres vite son visage devint blanc, toutes les émotions quittèrent ses traits et il était encore une fois un vrai Malfoy; froid et dangereux.

"Rien" Répondit-il et il s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux le parcourir. Il ne portait pas non plus son uniforme d'école, à la place, il portait un pantalon en denim bleu foncé et une chemise noire avec un col vert foncé.

Elle devait admettre que l'uniforme scolaire ne rendait pas justice à son corps.

Ses épaules et son torse étaient plus développé qu'elle le pensait et finement musclé, sa chemise lui cintrait la taille, parfaitement au bon endroit.

Si ce corps avait appartenu à quelqu'un de moins détestable, Hermione aurait pu être tenté. mais elle avait besoin des qualités du coeur et de ce côté là il y avait de grosses lacunes.

"Maintenant qui regarde qui, Granger?" La voix satisfaite de Malfoy la poussa à sortir de son rêve.

"Je ne regardais pas," répondit-elle, retrouvant rapidement son esprit."Il n'y a que toi qui fait des choses comme ça."

"Si ça ce n'est pas regarder, je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

Hermione soupira.

"C'est facile, moi je te regard rapidement parce-que... sérieusement tu porte un jeans moldu, alors que toi tu me fixe tout le temps, même quand je te demande de ne pas le faire!"

Il n'a pas répondu, mais lui souri avec ironie, ce sourire blême, ennuyeux et tordu, la narguait et la mettait en colère.

"Tu me regarde tous le temps, Malfoy. Je te regarde de temps en temps."

"Bien", Draco se rendit, mais il était clair pour Hermione qu'il avait seulement dit le mot pour la faire taire. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Piqûre égocentrique. "Alors quoi maintenant?"

"Que veux-tu dire par quoi maintenant?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que je veux faire?" Répéta Hermione avec un petit rire ennuyé. "Eh bien voyon, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici, mais cela n'arrivera pas. J'aimerais aussi que tu me laisses tranquille, mais tu sembles réticent à le faire J'aimerais aussi comprendre clairement les choses mais apparemment tu t'es pris de passion pour les énigmes. Alors je suis tout à fait en dehors de mes voeux. "

Quand elle regarda Draco, elle réalisa soudainement à quel point il était fatigué. Et pas le genre de fatigué habituel - celle où vous avez passé toute la nuit debout et dormi seulement trois heures avant l'école.

C'était l'autre type de fatigue. Celle qui crie, "Je suis fatigué de ça, qu'on en finisse!" Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air ainsi. Et comme Hermione était une fille curieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui demander.

"Draco, qu'est-ce qui te trouble?" Elle n'avait pas voulu dire son nom. C'est venu naturellement, il lui semblait juste d'utiliser son prénom dans cette situation.

Draco n'a pas répondu. Il plaqua un bras sur ses yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose lourdement sur le dos du fauteuil. Hermione ne put retenir une vague de pitié. Pour la première fois, elle a pu voir la véritable vulnérabilité de Draco.

"Draco, dis-moi," Dit-elle, la voix à la fois douce et exigeante.

"Je ne peux pas", Fit Draco tristement. "Je ne peux simplement pas."

"D'accord" Dit Hermione, en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur les mauvais boutons. En ce moment, il semblait vulnérable, mais elle avait appris de première main que rien n'était comme ce qu'il semblait être avec Draco Malfoy.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il semblait pathétique et faible, mais si elle le poussait, il pourrait exploser, et s'en prendre à elle.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. "Alors parlons juste ?"

Draco éclata de rire, ce qui était probablement destiné à être un rire moqueur, mais il se termina par un long soupir fatigué.

Hermione était stupéfaite devant cette nouvelle facette qu'il révéla soudainement.

Pas deux minutes plus tôt, il avait été comme à son habitude, désagréable et piquant, mais maintenant, il ne ressemblait plus à la personne qu'elle a connu auparavant. Et cela ne la faisait pas se sentir aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

Il était évident que quelque chose lui pesait lourdement, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle. sûrement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur enfermement ici.

Peut-être y avait-il réellement une humanité caché quelque part dans ce garçon, homme plutôt, sombre et perturbé, assis en face d'elle.

"Parle-moi," Répéta-t-elle en tendant la main pour retirer son bras de son visage.

Il ne lutta pas, il ne tira pas son bras de son emprise. Il resta assis passivement et la laissa faire ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. D'une certaine manière, ça passivité, la troubla plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire. S'il l'avait criée, combattue ou l'avait maudite, elle s'y serait attendue, elle aurait pensé que c'était typique de lui.

Mais pas ça. S'il y avait une chose que Draco Malfoy n'était pas alors c'était passif, pensa-t-elle.

Apparemment, elle avait tort à ce sujet. Elle soupira et regarda profondément dans ses yeux gris triste, se demandant sur quoi d'autre s'était-elle tromper le concernant?

"Tu es un enfant unique, non?" Sa voix était aussi fatiguée que son visage et ses yeux. Elle acquiesça.

"Est-ce que tes parents exigent beaucoup de choses de toi?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…?" Dit-elle perplexe.

Draco soupira et retira doucement ses mains de son bras. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle le tenait toujours.

"Bien sûr que non," Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui était probablement destiné à lui remonter le moral.

Eh bien, il a lamentablement échoué avec ça. Sa tristesse s'échappa de ce sourire et s'abattit droit dans son cœur, frappant ses cordes fragiles. Cela avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse, lui avait-on dit encore et encore, elle se sentait toujours désolée pour les autres, peu importe ce qu'ils lui avaient fait dans le passé. Elle suportait très mal la souffrance d'autrui, on l'avait souvent qualifiée de naïve, pour ça. mais elle ne l'était pas, elle a toujours eu un bonne instinct pour juger le coeur des gents.

"Alors explique-moi," Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant bien droite dans son fauteuil. Draco rit et cette fois le son était authentique. Hermione se sentit mieux instantanément.

"Tu es comme toi-même", Songea Draco, laissant ses yeux errer sur son visage."Toujours la fille de l'école, désireuse d'apprendre."

Hermione y vit une provoquation à ces mots et se leva. Rapidement, la main de Draco se dégagea et lui saisit l'épaule, la repoussa dans le fauteuil.

"Ne te fâche pas", Dit-il. "Ce n'était pas une insulte."

"Qu'est-ce que je devais en penser d'autre?" Elle a demandé, se sentant toujours mal. "Je suis seulement habitué à des insultes venant de toi."

"Je sais," Draco soupira et caressa sa joue avec deux doigts. "Mais s'il te plaît, essayez de ne pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives."

Hermione n'a rien dit à ça, trop choquée par ses actes. Venait-il de lui caresser la joue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait considérer ça comme un autre coup tordu ou s'il voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il disait et faire ce qu'il a fait.

Draco n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer.

"C'est assez normal que les parents attendent beaucoup plus de leur premier-né que de leur deuxième ou troisième enfant," Commença Draco, donnant l'impression qu'il donnait une conférence. "Selon ma théorie, si un couple n'a qu'un enfant, toutes les attentes qu'il aurait dû avoir pour leurs futurs enfants sont transférés à cet enfant. Par conséquent, ils subissent beaucoup plus de pression que les enfants qui ont des frères et sœurs."

Il s'arrêta et attendait clairement qu'Hermione dise quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quel type de réponse il cherchait. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle confirme sa théorie? Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

"Mes parents ne m'ont jamais fait pression," Finit-elle par murmurer, regardant le visage de Draco retomber dans la tristesse.

"Je m'en doutais", Dit-il avec une excuse excentrique des lèvres.

"Est-ce que tes parents font pression sur toi?" La question était faible et hésitante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

"Pas de pression à proprement parler," Dit Draco aussi hésitant qu'elle a formulé la réponse. "Ils ont juste ... des ambitions pour moi."

"Partage-tu leurs ambitions?" Cette fois, la question était plus assuré.

"Certaines d'entre elles. Bien sûr, je veux réussir dans ce monde. Mais je ne suis pas nécessairement d'accord avec leurs méthodes."

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas ça non plus. Elle connaissait trop bien les méthodes de sa famille. Ils les avaient utilisés sur elle, elle avait encore la cicatrice sur son bras en souvenir.

"A qui t'adresse-tu quand tu as besoin d'aide?" Demanda soudain Draco, complètement hors de propos.

"C'est à dire?" Demanda Hermione confuse.

"Quand tu as besoin de conseils, à qui tu demande? Je veux dire si tu ne demandes pas à tes parents?"

Hermione commença à se demander où tout ça allait mener. Elle avait en fait une conversation civile et profonde avec Draco Malfoy, son bourreau, son ennemi, son rival et son ravisseur. Commencé-t-elle à souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm ou quelque chose comme ça?

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et les tourna vers sa question.

"Je demande habituellement à mes parents," Admit-elle "Mais tous dépend vraiment du problème. Les parents ne peuvent pas aider pour tous. Je demande aussi à Harry. Tu ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais c'est un véritable ami, je peux toujours compter sur lui. Mais si ni lui ni mes parents ne peuvent m'aider, je demande à ma tante Ariel. Elle a toujours la bonne réponse. "

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir autant de gents qui t'aime," Dit Draco et Hermione pensa qu'elle détectait l'envie dans ses mots.

"J'en suis consciente ", Dit-elle doucement, pour une fois, d'accord avec lui. "Ils me sont vital. Mais pourquoi as-tu posé des questions à ce sujet?"

Pendant un long moment, Draco la fixa, la mesurant de son regard. Puis il ferma les yeux, soupira et se leva. Il se tenait grand au-dessus d'elle, regardant son visage.

"Aucune raison," Dit-il - un mensonge, Hermione le sentit au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. "Je suis juste curieux."

Avec un dernier regard sur elle, il partit.

Pourquoi fait-il toujours ça?! Se demanda Hermione, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Chaque fois que nous parlons de chose profonde, il finit par me laisser seul.

Comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

La pensée remua quelque chose chez Hermione.

Avait-il vraiment peur de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter? Et en quoi consistait tout ce truc de pression familiale? Clairement, il n'a pas demandé par simple curiosité. Mais quoi alors?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains.


	7. Troisième nuit seule

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 7: La troisième nuit seule

Hermione était debout dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, mais après avoir eu sa première conversation profonde avec Draco, elle se sentit vraiment désolée pour lui.

Elle décida donc de lui rendre la pareille, puisqu'il avait cuisiné la nuit précédente. Le seul problème était que Hermione n'était définitivement pas une cuisinière.

Mais elle a fait une très bonne soupe à la tomate. C'est comme ça que Draco la trouva en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Merlin Granger," Dit-il avec surprise "Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner."

Elle tordit le haut de son corps pour le regarder et lui envoya un sourire nerveux.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," Dit-elle en rougissant. "Pas aussi bien que toi. Je pensais juste que je ferais quelque chose de gentil pour toi, histoire d'équilibre les tâches ."

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya avec désinvolture contre l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'il la regardait attentivement.

Elle sentit son rougissement devenir plus profond et se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur sa cuisine. Il était temps pour elle d'ajouter les pâtes et ensuite il suffisait de faire bouillir le tous.

"Je ne te comprends pas Granger," Dit soudain Draco.

"Que veux-tu dire Malfoy?" Elle a demandé sur ses gardes.

"Tu es consciente que je te retiens ici contre ton grès, n'est-ce pas?"

Instantanément, elle sentit le calme quitter son corps et la fureur commença à monter dans sa poitrine. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie désolée pour lui quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Oui, je le sais," Siffla-t-elle, essayant de rester calme malgré son air suffisant. "Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, cependant."

"Pas de problème," Dit Draco avec hésitation. "Pourquoi es-tu gentille avec moi tout d'un coup?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'en ai marre d'être énervé et en colère, ce n'est juste pas dans ma nature. J'aime être heureuse, je suppose que ça ne te parle pas."

Draco décroisa les bras et sembla un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, faisant apparemment de son mieux pour éviter ses yeux.

"Dit le Malfoy," Siffla Hermione.

"Rien," Dit-il beaucoup trop vite. Hermione le regarda, mais il ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de cela, il entra et s'assit à la table.

"Il y a quelque chose", Elle a invité et s'assit en face de lui. "Lâche le."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Et puis il a répété la procédure.

Finalement, il dit "Je me demandais si tu souffrais du syndrome de Stockholm?"

Hermione fit la moue.

"C'est drôle mais je me suis demandé la même chose", Marmonna-t-elle et décida de l'ignorer.

Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que la minuterie se déclenche et que le dîner soit prêt. Quand elle se leva pour la retirer du poêle, elle sentit ses yeux percer dans son dos. Elle l'ignora pendant qu'elle versait la soupe dans deux bols et les posait sur la table devant Draco et elle-même.

"Profite", Dit-elle sans aucune joie.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa nourriture. Puis il apporta lentement une cuillerée à sa bouche. La cuillère s'est arrêtée devant sa bouche et il lui a jeté un regard par-dessus.

"Je te ferai savoir que je ne mange ça que parce que je sais que tu ne l'as pas maudit." Puis il plongea la nourriture dans sa bouche. À sa grande surprise, c'était en fait assez savoureux. Il était sur le point de commenter sa cuisine quand Hermione se leva avec colère et faillit renverser sa chaise.

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'aime pas! Tu devrais te mefier je sais empoisonné une soupe sans magie, c'est un des nombreux avantages d'être née-moldu!" Lui cria-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, confus et surpris.

"Quoi ...?" Mais il n'est pas allé plus loin.

"D'abord, tu me dis que tu ne me fais pas confiance du tout", Continua-t-elle à crier. "Et puis tu me rappelles les horribles choses que tu m'as faites ces trois derniers jours!"

C'en était trop, Draco ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se leva également et renversa sa chaise, qui heurta le sol avec force.

Faisant sursauter Hermione.

"Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais pourquoi tu es là!" Il a beuglé à elle et a immédiatement regretté ses mots alors qu'il regardait son expression passer de colère à la défaite.

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici", Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encouragent.

"Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même," Lui lança-t-il, levant sa chaise et se rasseyant. Hermione resta immobile et l'observa alors qu'il recommençait à manger. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, elle soupira et se rassit.

"Alors au moins, donne-moi un truc avec quoi travailler," dit-elle d'un ton fatigué alors qu'elle commençait à fouiller dans sa propre nourriture.

"Je t'ai déjà assez donné", Dit-il, semblant aussi fatigué qu'elle.

"Mais merde, tu ne ma rien donner, c'est sûrement évident pour toi, mais tu m'envoie un million de signes contadictoires et tu passe du chaud au froid en une seconde." Dit-elle en se penchant vers les pâtes. "Je suis désemparé."

À cette déclaration, Draco rit.

"Non, tu n'es pas Granger," Rit-il. "Je te connais, tu es tout sauf naïve. Tu as probablement vingt théories différentes et tu ne peux pas décider laquelle semble la plus plausible."

Hermione soupira, mais sut qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait raison. Cela aggraverait sérieusement son ego.

"Dis-moi une théorie."

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et fut surprise par sa voix.

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" Elle a demandé.

"Sinon, comment sauras-tu si tu as eu raison?"

C'était logique.

"Je n'ai encore rien de concret", Elle évita sa demande et commença à manger lentement.

"Oh, allez Granger, dit m'en au moins une." La voix de Draco était étonnamment implorante, mais Hermione ne lacherait pas. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et ne voulait rien lui dire.

"Pas encore", Elle l'évita. "Attends juste un jour ou deux."

"Bien", La voix de Draco était proche d'un grognements, mais il réussit à le garder un peu agréable. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il était si important pour lui de savoir, et qu'elle comprenne elle-même… il y avait quelque chose de complètement fou, se dit-elle.

"C'est en fait assez bon, Granger," Dit Draco avec hésitation. "Tu ne pourrai pas être cuisinière, mais tu l'as bien faite."

Hermione rougit à la vue de son humeur et de son compliment. Pourquoi elle rougissait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était juste Draco, quelle importance !

"Merci", Marmonna-t-elle.

"C'était un compliment, Granger pas une moquerie."

"Super, tu joues a me rendre folle à nouveau!"

Elle repoussa son bol et fit la moue avec colère.

"Tu es vraiment en colère, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est seulement parce que tu bouscule sans arrêt ."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, aucun ne voulant être le premier à rompre le contact. Finalement, Draco ouvrit la bouche et prononça le mot unique que Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé sortir de ses lèvres. Surtout pour elle.

"Désolé," Dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux sans même cligner alors qu'il prononçait le mot.

"D'accord" Fut tout ce que Hermione pouvait penser à dire.

Dès qu'elle l'a dit, elle a eu envie de se donner des coups de pied. N'était-elle pas censée être intelligente et tout ça? Et alors tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était «d'accord»?

"Merci pour le dîner, Granger," Dit-il en souriant sincèrement. En fait, elle s'est surprise à penser qu'il était mignon quand il souriait. Puis elle s'est giflée mentalement, mais l'image de lui souriant ne pouvait pas se dégager.

Génial. Stokholm me voilà.

"De rien," Dit-elle. "Mais peut-être que tu devrais être responsable du dîner à partir de maintenant. Tu es, après tout, celui qui me séquestre ici et pas l'inverse."

Draco lui lança un sourire égaré qui lui fit presque tourner à l'estomac.

Mais elle l'a gardé en échec.

"D'accord, je vais m'occuper du dîner à partir de maintenant", Dit Draco, ce qui choqua totalement Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cède. Surtout pas aussi facilement.

"Ok," Fut tout ce que son esprit brillant lui a offert encore une fois.

"Typique Granger," Rigola Draco. "Toujours aussi éloquente."

"Hey!" Dit-elle blessée, mais quand elle vit le large sourire de Draco, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Et puis il a commencé à rire aussi. Avant qu'Hermione le sache, ils riaient de manière hystérique. Elle sentit tout son stress, sa colère et son irritation disparaître dans un air maigre et plein de rire. Quand le rire se calma, ils eurent tous les deux le visage rouge, respiraient difficilement et elle se tenait l'estomac.

Impulsivement, Draco tendit la main sur la table et la serra la sienne doucement. Et curieusement, Hermione n'eut pas envie de détourner sa main de son emprise.

Elle le laissa faire et lui sourit même. Il libéra sa main et lui fit signe de la suivre. Et curieusement, elle l'a fait.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui en silence vers leur place. Ils se sont assis instantanément sur leur fauteuil. Puis le silence les a réclamés.

"Dis-moi quelque chose Granger," Dit-il finalement.

"Comme quoi, Malfoy?"

"Pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas nos prénoms?"

Elle cligna des yeux deux fois, puis une troisième fois.

"Je…" Bégaya-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas. Parce que nous ne sommes pas assez proche."

"Oh, d'accord," Dit Draco. Il lui sourit un peu et elle se demanda qu'elle était le problème avec ce mec? At-il vu à travers elle ou quelque chose? Avait-il remarqué comment il l'avait troublé toute la soirée ?Non, ce n'était pas possible… n'es-ce pas ?

"Es-ce une proposition alors?" Elle le motiva et fut heureuse de voir qu'elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. "Passer aux prénoms?"

Draco grimaça, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux fit penser à Hermione que ce visage ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses sentiments.

"Non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là", Dit-il, souriant à nouveau. "Et si on commençait par les deuxième nom?"

"Alors tu m'appellera Jean?" Dit-elle douteusement. "Ça ne sonne pas très bien, tu sais. Et quel est ton deuxième prénom?"

"Je n'en ai pas." Son sourire s'élargit.

"D'accord, très logique tu proposes les deuxième noms et tu n'en as pas. Alors je devrais t'appeler Rien?

"Ou peut-être beau."

"Merlin quel égo. D'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée", Rigola Hermione, il avait tous d'un enfant bourré de sucre la veille de Noël. Horrible. "Et si on s'en tenait aux noms de familles?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Je pensais juste que nous avions besoin d'une sorte de changement", A-t-il expliqué. "J'ai l'impression que nous sommes coincés."

"Malfoy, nous sommes bloqués depuis sept ans et maintenant tu veux changer ça?"

"Ouais, peut-être pas." Il resta immobile et sourit, mais le sourire n'était pas réel pour Hermione. Il lui cachait certainement quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle décida de le laisser glisser.

Pour le moment, en tout cas.

"Donc nous sommes toujours Granger et Malfoy?" Elle a demandé avec un sourcil levé. Draco hocha la tête en réponse."Je vérifie juste."

"Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te demander." Draco retint son souffle avant de continuer. Le suspense n'était pas de bon augure pour Hermione. Elle tapa des doigts avec impatience sur la surface de la table. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Weasel et toi?"

Il a demandé la seule chose dont elle ne pensait pas qu'il se soucierait. Mais là encore, il avait fait tellement de choses inattendues depuis qu'ils étaient enfermées ensemble, ça ne la surprit pas beaucoup finalement .

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " passe "?

"Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi, Granger," Sourit-il. "Je sais que tu es tout sauf ça."

"Bien", Grommela-t-elle un peu, se sentant stupide. "Il n'y a rien qui se passe entre nous."

Il répondit les mots s'échappant de sa bouche "Je ne te crois pas."

"Alors ne le fais pas." Elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler.

"Allez, tu sais que tu veux me le dire."

Pas vraiment, mais après tout si il savait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien, il laisserai peut être Ron en dehors de tous ça.

"Je ne mentais pas, Malfoy," Commença-t-elle après avoir pris une profonde respiration. "Il n'y a rien entre Ronald et moi, du moins ce n'est plus le cas."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Explique."

"Il y avait quelque chose. Nous avons essayé d'être ensemble. Nous nous sommes embrassés et pour moi c'était comme embrassé un frère, il n'y avait rien de plus que du confort et de la sécurité. C'était étrange d'être avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de... flamme. Et j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de cette flamme. Alors nous avons rompu. "

Draco s'assit pour la regarder avant de répondre, "Vous avez rompu ou tu as rompu?"

Elle grimaça "J'ai rompu, mais il était d'accord". Ce n'était pas tous à fait vrai, il avait plutôt mal réagi puis c'était calmé affirment qu'il comprenais, mais il agissait étrangement depuis, trouvant toujours une bonne raison de la toucher ou d'arriver dès qu'elle était en présence d'un homme, il la mettait vraiment mal alaise parfois, elle espérait que ça lui passerai.

Draco souri "Bon pour toi. Tu mérites mieux que ce Weaselbee. Tu mérites une flamme."

"Euh ..." Commença Hermione, complètement perdue dans la confusion, mais elle n'eut pas la chance de finir.

"Bonne nuit Granger," Dit Draco, blotti dans son fauteuil, sa couverture enroulée autour de lui et son visage caché. C'était un signe clair que la conversation était terminée.

Bien, pensa Hermione, au moins il ne s'éloigna pas cette fois.

Puis elle se redressa et l'imita.

En quelques secondes, elle dormait.


	8. Troisième matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 8: Troisième matin seul

Elle se réveilla pour voir Draco disparaître derrière une étagère. Avant même de pouvoir penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était débarrassée de la couverture et s'était levée pour le suivre.

Il marchait avec sa fierté habituelle, la tête haute et le dos contracter et droit. Elle faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Par sécurité, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.

Elle savait que quelque chose était différent avec lui et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il ne se tourna pas pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Il continua de descendre entre les nombreuses étagères de vieux livres poussiéreux jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant le mur du fond, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Quand il s'arrêta, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule, mais Hermione l'avait prévu et avait sauté derrière l'étagère la plus proche.

Il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il se retourna pour faire face au mur du fond et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière son étagère pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tiré sa baguette et l'avait tapée silencieusement contre le mur forment un carré, puis soudain une trappe était apparue là où il avait fait le carré avec sa baguette.

Hermione retint son souffle. Donc ce doit être là où il avait caché leurs valises! Draco ouvrit la trappe, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Puis soudain Draco parla.

"Lucius Malfoy," Dit-il et Hermione se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait?

"Draco", Un murmure froid retentit dans la petite pièce. Hermione n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle le savait. C'était le père de Draco. C'était Lucius Malfoy.

"Fils." Dit-il.

"Père" Fut la seule réponse de Draco, mais cela sembla étrange à Hermione. Il n'a pas dit un mot avec amour ou même insufflé un peu de chaleur. Il n'y avait aucune affection là-bas.

"Est-ce que l'acte est fait?" Demanda Lucius et Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Pas encore," Demanda Draco, et soudain il y avait une culpabilité dans sa voix que Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Alors fais-le," Ordona Lucius. "Il est crucial que tu fasses ça pour ta famille, Draco. Hermione Granger doit…"

"Je sais père!" Draco l'interrompit brusquement. "Je sais, donne-moi juste un peu plus de temps!"

"Le temps n'est pas de notre côté, fis. Nous avons une date limite."

"Et je vais le faire père. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Mais je m'inquiéte, Draco. Fais-le vite."

Draco ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça et ferma la trappe, tapota les coins avec sa baguette et la trappe disparut.

Puis il se retourna pour partir et Hermione se dissimula rapidement derrière l'étagère.

Elle se laissa tomber dans une position assise avec ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux et sa tête reposant lourdement sur ses genoux. Elle entendit Draco passer, mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer. Elle resta comme ça quelques minutes à réfléchir.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. Draco avait coupé son père avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de dire ce qui allait exactement se passer pour elle, alors elle n'avait rien appris de nouveau dans cette direction. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était d'entrer dans cette petite pièce et de voir par elle-même ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser quelque chose. Elle espérait juste que tout ce qu'il y aurait à l'intérieur ne permettrait pas à Lucius Malfoy de la voir.

Quand elle se tint devant le mur, elle sortit sa baguette et essaya de se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle avait vu Draco faire.

Il devait y avoir des marqueurs sur les coins qu'elle devait toucher avec la baguette. Elle chercha intensément sur le mur mais ne vit rien. Mais quand elle se recroquevilla, quelque chose lui apparut soudainement, le mur était tapissé d'une vieille bataille de sorciers - c'était la bataille entre sorciers et lutins qui s'était déroulée 1234 - et quand elle scruta le côté des sorciers, elle réalisa que quatre sorciers se tenaient ensemble avec leurs baguettes levées. Les extrémités de leurs baguettes formaient un carré de la taille de la trappe.

Elle tapota sa baguette contre le bout des baguettes des sorciers, mais rien ne se passa.

Aucune trappe n'est apparue.

Elle baissa sa baguette et réfléchi à ce qu'elle aurait pu rater. Il n'avait pas utilisé de magie évidente, mais peut-être avait-il utilisé une magie sans mots. Mais alors, comment aurait-elle pu déterminer quelle sorte de magie il avait utilisée? Peut-être que la trappe allait dans le même sens que la salle d'exigence? Serait-il possible que la pièce soit essentiellement la même que la salle de besoin? Cela aurait du sens, décida-t-elle.

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais cette fois-ci, quand elle tapota la baguette, elle se dit "Je veux voir ce que Malfoy cache" Pour chaque baguette que sa propre baguette touchait. Lorsqu'elle a ensuite baissé sa baguette magique, la trappe est apparue soudainement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'elle tendit la main et ouvrit la trappe. Mais le sourire faiblit quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans la petite pièce rectangulaire.

Un miroir.

Un vieux miroir moche. Elle s'est immédiatement souvenue que Harry avait un miroir magique comme celui-ci. Il lui avait été offert par son parrain Sirius.

Sirius lui avait dit que tout ce que Harry devait faire pour entrer en contact avec lui était de prononcer son nom devant le miroir. C'etait très certainement le même genre de miroir, cela avait du sens. Quand Hermione pensa davantage au miroir de Harry, quelque chose la frappa soudainement.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé à Sirius à travers le miroir. Mais il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas si loin d'elle! Aberforth Dumbledore travaillait toujours à la tête de sanglier à Pré au Lard. Si elle pouvait entrer en contact avec lui, il pourrait sûrement l'aider. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom lorsque la trappe fut soudainement fermée. Elle haleta bruyamment et se retourna pour regarder droit dans les yeux gris et furieux de Draco. Ho putain, elle avait réveiller la bête, elle recula précipitamment de lui, effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger?" Il siffla, attrapa son bras avec force et l'éloigna de l'écoutille qu'il ferma avec sa baguette. Puis il se retourna et commença à tirer Hermione par le bras.

Elle se débattit légèrement mais savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était trop fort pour elle. Il la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et la plaça sur une chaise avec lui-même planant au-dessus d'elle. "Explique Granger!"

Elle ne dit rien, et le regarda fixement avec des yeux inébranlables.

"D'accord, alors je te dirai ce que je pense que tu as fait," Dit Draco quand il devint trop impatient d'attendre sa réponse, leurs nez se touchent presque.

Il était proche, trop proche, aussi calmement qu'elle pu elle lui dit " Éloigne toi de moi s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur quand tu vrille comme ça".

Il eu un regard blessé, mais bizarrement obtempera et s'éloigna à une distance légèrement plus sécurisé. "Je pense que tu m'as suivi et que tu m'as vu parler à mon père. Et puis, quand je suis parti, tu as décidé de fouiner et de trouver mon miroir. Est-ce que j'ai raison pour l'instant?

Hermione ne pipa mot et enfila son meilleur visage de poker. Il était hors de question qu'il obtienne quoi que ce soit d'elle.

"Je vais prendre ton silence comme un oui. Et je pense que tu était sur le point de contacter quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Qui était-ce?"

"Je ne vais rien dire à ce sujet, alors laisse tomber," dit Hermione d'une voix neutre. "Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Tu m'as attrapé et maintenant je ne peux plus le faire."

"Tu as raison à ce sujet," Soupira Draco et sa colère s'effondra. "Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te débattre autant, Granger, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses. Si tu te détendais , tu pourrais même peut-être en profiter. Juste un peu."

Hermione, secoua la tête alors qu'il parlait, frappa soudainement son poing sur la table et se leva avec colère pour se tenir face à Draco.

"Mais dans quelle monde tu vie. Que je me détende, que je profite. Arrêt de dire des conneries pareils, Malfoy!" Elle a crié. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé et ne céda pas la moindre parcelle. "Tu continue à dire que je lutte trop, mais met-toi à ma place pendant une seconde, si tu en êtes capable! Fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens, bordel"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de continuer. "Malfoy, tu ma détesté à la seconde ou tu ma vue et tu me séquestre dans une bibliothèque. Tu ne me diras pas ce que nous faisons ici. Tu me balance des énigmes qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. A l'évidence tu doit me tuer ou... pire et pourtant tu me la joues ami-amie, pour d'un seul coup te transformer en monstre agressif. Et maintenant, je découvre que ton père veut que tu fasses quelque chose me concernant. Imagine si les choses étaient inversé et que tu étais moi. Ne lutterais-tu pas aussi ? "

Draco se calma instantanément et il soupira.

"Je le ferais" Admit-il et Hermione vit un léger soupçon de tristesse sur son visage. "Mais si tu savais juste…"

"Mais je ne sais pas, Malfoy!" Murmura-t-elle de toute urgence. "Tu ne me diras pas ou ne me donneras aucun indice et à priori le temps presse."

"J'ai une raison pour tous ça," Murmura Draco en retour, et soudain l'air était rempli de la plus étrange tension.

Hermione reprit son souffle et observa comment Draco baissa les yeux pour regarder ses lèvres, elle se demanda à quelle moment il s'était encore rapproché, telment que pour le regarder dans les yeux elle devait nettement lever la tête. A quoi jouait-il? à l'intimider? Parce que tous les homme de Poudlard était plus grand et plus fort physiquement qu'elle donc il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'intimider!

"Une fois que tu auras compris, tu comprendras," Murmura-t-il, ses yeux vacillant de sa bouche à ses yeux puis à nouveau a sa bouche, la faisant légèrement reculer. "Jusque-là tu dois juste me faire confiance."

"Te faire confiance sur quelle base Draco, tu te fourvoie, la confiance ça ce mérite, ça ce travail, ça ne se donne pas comme ça. Pour tous ce que je sais tu essaye de me manipuler. Donnez-moi un indice, s'il te plaît." Elle s'en fichait de plaider. Elle voulait désespérément le croire, mais c'est sa logique qui l'a empêché. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis si longtemps, il lui avait rendu la vie misérable et maintenant tout ça, tous les secrets et machinations.

C'était trop.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

Draco regarda ses yeux de miel onctueux et soupira de défaite.

"Je t'avais dit que tu choisirait forcement la mauvaise raison. Mais je vais te donner un indice, Granger," Murmura-t-il en prenant sa main. Ses doigts étaient longs et froids alors qu'ils entouraient sa paume qui semblait minuscule et chaude dans la sienne.

Lentement, il leva sa main, la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Hermione ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, il tenait son regard et elle ne souhaitait pas rompre le lien entre eux. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, les lèvres de Draco étaient sur sa main. Son cœur se mit à battre bruyamment à ce simple geste... tendre.

Draco appuya ses lèvres sur sa main quelques secondes de plus qu'il n'aurait dû si le geste était simplement de courtoisie. Quand il lâcha sa main, il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui adressa un sourire séducteur. "Assez bon indice pour toi, Granger?" Il lui demanda taquin et s'assit.

Hermione resta debout à le regarder avec la bouche ouverte dans la crainte.

"Non," Dit-elle en essayant de paraître fâchée, mais le son était plus faux que jamais. "Ce n'était pas un indice du tout."

Draco rigola et secoua la tête.

"C'est probablement l'un des meilleurs indices que je t'ai donné jusqu'à présent", Sourit-il. "Tu es une fille intelligente Granger, tu vas comprendre, je dirais que tu a probablement déjà compris mais tu préfère le déni pour l'instant."

Elle lui sourit d'un air incrédule en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer dans la barbe de Merlin?

"Oh, et au fait Granger," Ajouta Draco en s'asseyant, "Tu devrais vraiment te souvenir de ce sortilège que tu as autour de ton poignet."

Hermione cligna des yeux de confusion.

"Tu as utilisé ta baguette, Granger," Expliqua Draco toujours avec un sourire narquois. "Le sort comprend l'usage de ta baguette. Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir."


	9. Troisième après-midi seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 9: Troisième après-midi seul

"Que pense-tu d'un déjeuner?" Draco dit après un long silence entre eux qu'Hermione avait passé à lire son livre de poésie moldue - Draco avait examiné le livre avant de la laisser le lire, mais assez curieusement, elle en avait ri, trouvant ça pathétique.

Hermione était sur le point de le repousser quand son estomac maugréa bruyamment. Draco avait remarqué comment elle avait ouvert la bouche pour refuser et avait commencé à rire lorsque le son de son estomac affamé chanta à son oreille.

"Je pense que ça veut dire oui," Rigola-t-il en lui arrachant le livre. Il était sur le point de le fermer quand Hermione lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

"NON!"

Draco resta immobile comme une pierre et regarda Hermione, qui se tenait aussi immobile que lui. Son estomac fit un bond nerveux quand Draco lui sourit.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose dans ce livre que tu voulais lire?" Il a demandé sournoisement.

Lentement, Hermione hocha la tête. "C'est l'un de mes poèmes préférés…" Murmura-t-elle regardant le sourire narquois de Draco grandir. Il ouvrit le livre et lut le poème. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux se voilèrent. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, son expression fut celle d'une profonde surprise.

"Qui l'aurait crû ?" Dit-il incrédule. "C'est aussi l'un de mes poèmes préférés. "Et puis il a commencé à le lire à haute voix. C'était "Elle marche en beauté" De Lord Byron.

Elle marche en beauté, comme la nuit

Des climats sans nuages et des cieux étoilés;

Et tout ce qu'il y a de mieux de sombre et de brillant

Rencontrer dans son aspect et ses yeux:

Ainsi adouci à cette tendre lumière

Quel ciel au jour de gaudy nie.

Une nuance de plus, un rayon de moins,

Avait à moitié altéré la grâce sans nom

Quelles vagues dans chaque corbeau,

Ou éclaircit doucement son visage;

Où les pensées sereinement douces s'expriment

Quelle pureté, quelle douceur dans leur demeure.

Et sur cette joue, et sur ce front,

Si doux, si calme, et pourtant éloquent,

Les sourires qui gagnent, les teintes qui brillent,

Me racontant des jours passés dans la bonté,

Un esprit en paix avec tout ce qui est en bas,

Un coeur dont l'amour est innocent.

Hermione était à bout de souffle quand il lu le dernier mot. Sa voix grave était devenue rauque et sensuelle et ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais écartés des siens.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait dirigé le poème comme s'il parlait d'elle.

Mais c'était juste idiot, n'est-ce pas? Draco ne serait jamais aussi doux et romantique. Et certainement pas envers elle!

C'était tout simplement absurde! Hermione secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées désuètes, qu'elle aurait aimé bizarrement et qu'elle désirait ardemment ressentir un jour. Était-ce le deni dont il parlait.

"Allons déjeuner," Dit-elle, prenant le livre à Draco et le posant sur la table.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il la suive et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand elle entra, elle s'assit, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et jeta un regard noir à Draco quand il entra juste après elle.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir pourquoi il l'irritait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était le cas. Et il ne pouvait pas changer ça. Peu importe à quel point il lui souriait avec charme, il ne pouvait pas se faire aimer d'elle.

"Que désire-tu?" Demanda-t-il galamment lui lançant un autre sourire éclatant qui fit que le souffle d'Hermione resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas par la barbe de Merlin avec cette image?Oh, d'accord, elle se retrouvait en train de tomber sous le charme fictif de Draco Malfoy. Et pourquoi se comportait-il comme un serviteur? Était-ce juste un tour? Une partie de son plan qu'il avait fait avec son père? Hermione étaient méfiante de ses intentions.

"Pourquoi souri tu sans cesse? En sept ans je ne t'ai vue sourir qu'une poignée de fois et ce n'était jamais bon signe"

"Peut être que je suis heureux pour changer."

Hermione plissa les yeux de suspicion "Fais juste ce que tu veux", Rétorqua-t-elle toujours méfiante. Il arqua un sourcils d'incompréhension "À manger" Répondit-elle à sa question muette.

"Bien", Dit-il toujours en souriant. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait freiner son moral. Dommage !

Un peu frustré, Hermione le regarda alors qu'il commençait gracieusement à extraire des ingrédients des différentes armoires et à les jeter dans une casserole.

Il l'a fait paraître la chose si facile. Et il avait l'air plutôt bien aussi. Pas ce qu'elle était supposée remarquer! Quelques secondes plus tard, il posa devant elle une assiette de jambon et des œufs.

Ça sentait bon et elle pouvait à peine garder sa salive. Elle piqua l'œuf et en mettait un peu dans sa bouche.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais ne put garder la façade quand elle vit sa petite anticipation enfantine.

"C'est vraiment bon", S'entendit-elle dire. Et ce qui était pire, elle se sentit heureuse en regardant son sourire s'élargir.

"Je suis content que ça te plaise," Dit-il et commença à manger tout en la regardant.

"Ok, pourquoi continue-tu à faire ça?" Elle a finalement cassé et a posé sa fourchette. "Tu me regardes toujours."

Draco rit jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit secoué.

"Tu es censé comprendre ça par toi-même", Sa voix était à bout de souffle à cause du rire. "Mais tu es vraiment amusant quand tu es toute agité." Et puis il a recommencé à rire. Hermione décida de ne rien faire à ce sujet. Il était étonnamment agréable d'être avec lui quand il était dans cet état d'esprit.

"Alors tu me dis," Commença-t-elle, "Que le fait que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder a quelque chose à voir avec notre présence ici?"

Draco cessa de rire et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "J'ai dit ça?"

"Indirectement."

"Alors je vais l'approuver."

Ils mangèrent le reste de leur déjeuner en silence. Hermione ne commenta pas que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Draco ne fit pas de commentaire sur son changement d'humeur soudain, passant d'aigre à souriant. Quand ils posèrent leurs fourchettes sur leurs assiettes, le silence devint un peu gênant. Surtout avec Draco la regardait toujours. Elle sentit un rougissement se propager sur ses joues déjà roses et elle se racla la gorge nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Elle a demandé, évitant son regard.

"Dis-moi une théorie," Demanda Draco. Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion.

"Quelle théorie voudrais-tu? La théorie de la relativité d'Einstein? La psychanalyse de Sigmund Freud? Ou peut-être la gravité d'Isaac Newton?"

"Ce n'est pas une théorie comme ça," Rigola Draco en se frappant les cuisses. "Une de tes théories!"

"Un des miennes …?"Elle s'est arrêtée. "Je ne sais pas…"

"Allez Hermione, dis-le moi simplement."

"Tu m'as appelé Hermione." C'était une déclaration, et bizarrement elle n'était pas en colère comme elle le pensait. Au contraire, elle était étrangement contente, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

"Et alors?" Dit Draco aussi indifférent qu'elle. "Dis-moi."

"J'en ai une …" Dit-elle avec hésitation. "Mais ce n'est pas encore spécifique…"

"Crache le!"

"Je pense que c'est ton travail de me garder jusqu'à ce que ton père ait Harry et ensuite tu vas me tuer."

Draco l'observait silencieusement avant de se lever lentement. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à franchir la porte. Juste avant de pouvoir la quitter, il s'arrêta.

"Tu as raison", Dit-il d'une voix neutre. "C'est ma mission. Mais tu n'as toujours pas fini."

Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur de savoir qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. La connaissance la rendait moins agitée elle s'y était préparer, c'était la seule finalité possible, pour ça "mission". Mais ça n'expliquait pas son comportement étrange.

Il a recommencé à marcher mais cette fois, Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il l'avait fait trop souvent. Elle se leva et courut à moitié après lui, attrapant son bras et la faisant pivoter.

"Pas cette fois, tu ne fuit pas!" Dit-elle en se tenant à son bras. Il la regarda avec étonnement. "Tu part toujours! Et cette fois, tu viens de me confirmer que tu allais me tuer, alors tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !"

Draco la regarda incrédule. Puis - sans aucun avertissement - il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre autour de sa taille et l'attira dans une sorte d'étreinte amoureuse, qui fit finalement tomber Hermione en larmes. Elle pleura contre son torse dur alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et le dos avec tendresse. Quand les larmes ont cessé et se sont terminées par de petits sanglots, il la tenait toujours et elle ne ressentait pas le désir de se retirer.

Quelle réaction étrange, non? Étreindre l'homme qui va te tuer et être toujours heureuse qu'il soit le seul à le faire.

"Je ne vais pas le faire…" Hermione entendit le murmure de Draco à son oreille. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne le ferai pas."

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Hermione. "Avec un père comme le tien, je comprends pourquoi tu dois le faire Draco ."

"Tu m'as appelé Draco." Il sourit à travers ses larmes.

"Et alors?" Hermione l'imitait. "Je t'ai juste dit que je comprenais pourquoi tu dois me tuer et tu semble plus intéressé par l'emploi de ton nom ."

"Je t'ai dit Hermione, je ne vais pas te tuer."

"Mais tu dois…"

Draco commença à rire et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se sentit presque étranglée mais le sentiment n'était pas mauvais. C'était réconfortant et sécuritaire.

Étrange…

"Je m'en fiche si je dois le faire, je ne le ferai pas."

"Mais Draco…"

"Fin de la conversation!" Dit-il avec fermeté. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était probablement devenu folle. Elle venait indirectement de dire à quelqu'un de la tuer. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait même pas.

Oui, le syndrome de Stockholm à coup sûr.

"Ne te trompe pas je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais pourquoi ?" Elle a finalement pépié.

"C'est la deuxième partie de l'énigme que tu dois résoudre."

Le cerveau d'Hermione continua à rouler pendant une seconde avant de proposer une idée totalement absurde qui la plongea dans une crise de fou rire.

"Quoi?" Demanda Draco.

"Ce parce que tu es gay et que tu aimes Harry, n'est-ce pas?" Hermione rit et sentit Draco se raidir. Puis il se détendit soudainement et commença à rire aussi.

"Non ce n'est vraiment pas ça!" Il se mit à rire et la pressa contre lui ne voulant apparemment plus la lâcher

Vraiment très étrange.


	10. Quatrième nuit seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 10: La quatrième nuit seule

Un profond silence les enveloppa.

Rien d'autre ne semblait exister, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Hermione se souvint soudainement qui elle étreignait et pourquoi c'était totalement mal, et elle sauta pratiquement des bras de Draco.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et elle vit sa confusion et sa douleur. Elle lui avait fait mal.

"Pardon mais…?" Hermione balbutia, incapable de trouver les mots justes. "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer par la barbe remplie de fromage de Merlin? On étaient en train de se faire un... un calin, c'est... surréaliste"

Draco cligna des yeux de surprise et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne quitta ses lèvres silencieuses.

"C'était mal, une erreur, je suis désolé…" Hermione s'arrêta.

Bien sûr, elle avait dit les mots, mais dès qu'ils l'ont quittée, elle a compris qu'elle ne les pensait pas. Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, non? Elle ne pourrait pas être… attiré par son ennemi juré?

Occupée par ses propres pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que Draco l'avait laissée seule. Quand elle sortit enfin de sa coquille et vit qu'il était parti, la panique la frappa au creux de son ventre.

Elle l'avait blessé, mais pourquoi, il devrait s'en vouloir lui aussi !

Errant sans but dans la bibliothèque, elle le cherchait.

Elle n'osa pas appeler son nom, craignant qu'il ne s'enfuie s'il l'entendait s'approcher.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voulait régler ce problème. Elle voulait mettre au clair ses sentiments pour lui. Mais plus important encore, elle voulait retrouver sa logique.

Une idée s'était développée dans son esprit.

D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait depuis très longtemps - même avant qu'il l'emprisonne - elle ne voulait juste pas le reconnaître.

Se pourrait-il que Draco Malfoy ait des sentiments amoureux pour elle? Elle avait déjà pensé à ça, mais elle l'avait toujours réfuté, il n'y avait aucune logique, que cet idiot arrogant, supremaciste au sang pur puisse la vouloir - elle était la personnification de tout ce qu'il détestait. Elle était une née-moldue et en était très fière, elle était intelligente, elle était un Gryffondor, elle avait du répondant et un avis sur tous, Harry Potter était son meilleur ami, elle était meilleure que lui dans tous les cours, Et elle n'était pas une midinette, même si elle recontrait étonnamment du succès depuis qu'elle prenait soin de son apparence.

Non, elle trouvait évident qu'il ne la voudrais jamais et la réciproque était vrai aussi.

Mais là encore, il y avait toujours quelque chose là-bas. Après la guerre, il avait changé, pas radicalement, il était toujours une douleur dans le cul, il continuait à se disputer avec elle parfois, mais c'était presque taquin, il semblai parfois juste chercher son attention. De plus il vivait depuis la sixième année presque à la bibliothèque comme elle, et elle l'avait attrapé à la regarde beaucoup plus que la normale et pas d'une manière condescendante comme il le faisait auparavant.

Quand il sourit à l'un de ses mauvais retours, son sourire était agréable, elle l'avait remarqué. Normalement, il grognait, mais dernièrement il lui souriait, ce qui bien sûr ne faisait que susciter sa méfiantce. Et cela le faisait sourire encore plus largement.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais chaque fois que son cœur lui disait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, sa tête écartait cette idée. C'était logiquement impossible.

Mais maintenant… elle doutait sincèrement.

Finalement elle le trouva.

Il était assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur du fond de la bibliothèque, sous lequel elle savait que la petite trappe magique serait. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le vit assis là.

Sa position ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne après l'avoir entendu parler à son père. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses genoux et son front reposait dessus. Mais Hermione était surprise de voir la défaite totale dans sa position. Son dos habituellement droit était plié et il semblait avoir tout abandonné. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire.

La conclusion était qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce gars. Elle ne savait pas s'il voulait être consolé par elle ou par une autre personne. Elle supposait qu'il était l'une de ces personnes qui préféraient souffrir en silence, lorsque c'était important.

Mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'était certainement pas une de ces personnes qui laissaient les autres souffrir dans leur coin.

Avec des pas hésitants, elle marcha à ses côtés et s'accroupit doucement à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas à son intrusion, pas avant qu'elle ne pose une main apaisante derrière sa tête. Sans aucun signe d'avertissement, ses bras quittèrent ses genoux et passèrent autour de sa taille. Il appuya sa tête contre son torse et son corps contre lui, la faisant tomber sur ses cuisses, elle était carrément assise de biais sur lui.

Elle fut effrayé par son mouvement brusque et sa réponse initiale fut de le repousser. Mais ensuite, elle l'entendit sangloter et sut ce qu'il se passait.

Il était probablement au bord des larmes quand elle l'a trouvé et le geste tendre qu'elle avait fait l'avait finalement fait craquer. Il la prise dans ses bras pour se réconforter, comme une sorte de doudou.

Le cœur d'Hermione faillit se briser de peine, alors elle suivi son instinct, elle était toujours assise de bias sur lui donc elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et plaça sa tête sous son menton sur son coeur, tous en serrent son petit corps contre le sien plus bien plus grand. Et elle le senti la serrer fort contre lui, un peu trop en faite, mais elle pouvait supporter le poid de sa détresse.

Elle a noté l'ironie dans leur situation actuelle - leurs places avaient été échangées il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Quand ses sanglots commencèrent à se calmer, elle pressa un doux baiser sur son coeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait, elle avait surpris Draco et elle-même. Il se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et elle retonba sur ses fesse, Hermione sentit un vide soudain.

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Draco l'avait regardée si drôlement quand elle lui avait fait la même chose plus tôt. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et fut surprise de voir de la colère sur son visage.

"Est-ce que ça aussi c'était mal?" Il a presque craché sur elle. Hermione reprit son souffle et sentit une vague de douleur traverser son corps. "Juste une autres erreurs?"

"Non…" Commença-t-elle à nier mais Draco la coupa.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie, Granger! Tu n'as pas à me faire la moindre faveur!"

Il se leva et fit les cent pas avec agitation et colère tout en gesticulant violemment dans les airs autour de lui. Hermione resta assise et le regarda avec des yeux effrayés. Sa colère n'était pas nouvelle pour elle, mais après ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, sa capitulation totale et complète, elle était surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait du même homme qu'elle venait de tenir près d'elle. Et elle se rappela soudain que cet homme avait aussi l'ordre de la tuer.

Elle ne se sentait plus si courageuse. En fait, elle était effrayée, tétanisée. Il était clairement instable et en pleine crise de rage. Elle sentit un tremblement commencer dans son corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir. Draco ne le remarqua pas et continua à marcher et à parler à mi-chemin avec lui et à mi-chemin avec elle.

"Merlin, je savais que ça allait être dur et qu'ilte faudrait du, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit comme ça. Je pensais en fait que tu avais capté des indices avant que tout cela ne se produise! Merlin, étais-je si stupide?! Pourquoi tu ne le comprend toujours pas. Peu importe les efforts que je ferais, tu ne comprendras rien du tout. Ou tu le refuse obstinément. Qu'est-ce que je fais mal? Suis-je en train de rater quelque chose? Pour l'instant je n'ai obtenu de toi que de la pitié et crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux. C'est impossible, je suis censé te tuer non… "

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, à ce moment il a vu Hermione assise sur le sol. Elle était mortellement pâle, tremblait violemment et elle le regardait fixement visiblement terrorisé, encore.

Merde, merde, merde.

Des grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elle était étrangement silencieuse.

Les mots de Draco moururent instantanément et il gelé. C'est lui qui l'avait rendu comme ça, il était en train de briser le mental de sa lionne.

"Hermione, non, ne pleur pas, je suis désolé…" Murmura-t-il mais elle secoua la tête.

"Ne le sois pas," Sa voix tremblait autant que son corps. "C'est la vérité je suppose. Je ne sais pas et tu devras me tuer."

Draco était impressionné. Elle était clairement très effrayée par lui... putain il devait vraiment se calmer avec elle. Mais elle restait toujours elle, courageuse et plus désirable que jamais.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer quoi qu'il arrive.," Dit Draco en s'accroupissant devant elle. Il grimaça quand Hermione s'éloigna de lui, le regard affolé.

Pensait-elle qu'il la frapperait ? probablement vue sa petite crise d'il y a deux minutes, mais sa violence était dirigé contre lui, pas contre elle, jamais contre elle. Il se sentait fatigué, perdu et ferma les yeux. "Hermione, tu dois me croire. Tu n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, jamais tu m'entend ."

"Comment puis-je te croire, il y a une telle violence en toi, prête à exploser ?" Elle a demandé sa voix plus ferme maintenant. "Tu m'as déjà fais mal avant et depuis qu'on est ici tu l'as fait mal mentalement mais aussi physiquement, sans parler de ton besoin constant de m'intimidé, comment puis-je savoir que tu ne le fera plus?"

Il soupira et réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle avait été honnête et n'avait pas mâchés ses mots, mais elle avait raison, il le savait et il devait l'accepter.

"Je t'ai peut-être déjà blessé, et je pourrais très bien le refaire. Je ne le nierai pas. Même si je travail dure pour que ça n'arrive plus. Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier." Il a souligné les derniers mots.

Lentement, il s'avança pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ne le craignait pas cette fois mais se recula légèrement lorsque sa main entra en contact avec sa joue blanche et douce comme une pêche. Il la caressa lentement avec son pouce et vit sa posture devenir moins tendue. Elle commençait à se détendre malgré ou grâce à son contact. Draco sourit. "Tu n'as à craindre aucun mal physique de ma part. Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait mal, et je vais réparer ça Hermione, mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Et je ne le ferai jamais. Si je te touche se ne sera jamais comme ça, je préférerai mourir."

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de cette dernière phrase. Si je te touche. Voulait-il dire qu'il voulait la toucher? Et soudain, elle réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Et elle avait aimé à chaque fois.

Quand il avait embrassé sa main.

Quand il la serrait dans ses bras.

Quand elle l'avait étreint.

Et maintenant, quand il caressait sa joue avec amour.

Elle se raidit à nouveau et Draco lâcha aussitôt sa main de son visage.

" C'est vrai que les bleus que tu m'a fait ses quatre derniers jours sont involontaires, mais il ne sont pas tolérables pour autant" Elle dit doucement une larme tombant de ses yeux.

Il eu l'air horrifié " Quel bleus?"

"Enfin Draco tu fais 20 centimètres de plus que moi et probablement plus en différences de poid, tu crois que tes plaquages au sol, tes manières de m'attraper violament ou de m'ecraser contre ton torse jusqu'à l'évanouissement et j'en passe non pas laissé de traces".

Une autre larme solitaire coula et il se sentait brûler à l'intérieur, comme un crucio à sa psyché." En prenant mon bain j'ai eu la surprise de retrouver des bleus un peu partout."

Il tomba sans grace sur ses fesses devant elle, il semblait complètement perdu et pris par le désespoir de nouvelles larme commençaient à déborder des ses yeux "Je...Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas... Crois moi que jamais j'aurais... je suis pas comme lui." Il bégaya.

Puis il se repris légèrement, la regardant intensément, droit dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il sincèrement. Elle compris qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence au bleus, mais la réponse d'Hermione fut néanmoins: "Je te pardonne, mais ne recommence pas." Et étrangement elle l'a fait - elle lui a pardonné pour toutes les années de torture qu'il lui avait infligée, elle lui a pardonné pour l'avoir tourmenter ainsi que ses amis, elle lui a même pardonné de l'enfermer à la bibliothèque de l'école et de vouloir éventuellement la tuer. Rien de tout cela ne lui importait plus, si c'était pour laisser place à un meilleur Draco Malfoy, qui lui méritait de partir avec une ardoise vide. Elle eu le plaisir de voir le soulagement sur le visage de Draco quand elle prononçait ces mots.

"Je n'ai jamais été pardonné auparavant", avoua-t-il dans un murmure feutré. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois la première à le faire. Surtout pas après tout ce que j'ai t'ai fait à toi et tes amis."

Elle souri timidement "Alors c'est que tu me connais mal, je sais pardonner quand ça en vaut la peine et que c'est sincère."

Elle voulait dire que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, qu'il avait été élevé pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Certe il avait des circonstances atténuantes mais ça ne justifiaient rien, il pouvait seulement essayer de devenir meilleur, maintenant.

Elle resentait toujours cette peur de le mettre en colère et qu'il ne se maîtrise pas et encore une fois, si ses doutes délirant concernant ses sentiments étaient fondé, alors sa peur de lui et son instinct de censure pour le tempérer étaient encore moins tolérable, voir un motif pour ne pas regarder plus loin.

C'était une étrange combinaison d'émotions qu'il invoquait en elle, peur et sécurité, rage et bonheur, émois et timidité. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec aucun de ces sentiments.

Donc pour ne rien dire ou faire de stupide, elle s'est contentée de sourire doucement et Draco lui rendit chaleureusement.

Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle. Elle la prit et il l'aida à se lever. Il lâcha sa main et enroula son bras de manière protectrice autour de sa taille fine.

"As tu mal, tu sais pour les bleus..." Demanda-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux, apparemment honteux.

Elle souri doucement "Non plus, maintenant" Elle rougi légèrement "À part à la hanche, mais c'est léger ça vas vite passer" dit-elle en caressant inconsciemment la zone incriminé.

Il suivi son geste des yeux, se souvenant sûrement de son placage musclé.

Il avait agit dans l'urgence, bien sûr qu'il l'avait blessé, Il aurait dû y penser, elle était une lionne féroce dans le corps d'un agneau fragile, il devait d'urgence maîtriser sa force et son tempérament avec elle.

"S'il te plaît, découvre vite ce qu'il en est," Murmura-t-il avec force tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Ça me tue."

Hermione déglutit et lutta pour se reprendre, elle devait avouer que c'était assez... sexy et mystérieux une combinaison qui la rendait disons... curieuse.

"Je ne veux pas te voir si bouleversé et je ne veux pas te forcé à devoir devenir un meurtrier," Murmura-t-elle en retour. "Je vais le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre." Elle n'osait pas exprimer ses soupçon, c'était trop invraisemblable même si toutes ses actions depuis un certain temps déjà allaient finalement dans ce sens. Avant ça, elle voulait plus de preuves et tester sa théorie .

"Je te le répète une dernière fois, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne moura pas, je ne le permettrais pas, maintenant" Dit Draco en souriant soudainement et largement. "Allons dîner. La journée a été longue et riche en émotions et je pense que je te dois un bon repas."

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, la prenant par la taille.

Hermione ne lutta pas. Elle était épuisé et aurait préféré dormir.

Étrangement, elle n'avait aucune envie de reculer ou de retirer son bras de sa taille ou sa main qui frottait doucement sa blessure sur le haut de sa hanche et suivit un Draco joyeux, silencieusement.

Alors que sont cerveau lui trournait à plein régime.


	11. Quatrième matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 11: Le quatrième matin seul**

Hermione se réveilla lentement quand un rayon de lumière printanier frappa ses yeux fatigués.

Elle les cligna avec lassitude, s'étendant et bâillant, le cerveau déjà en surchauffe par les souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Draco leurs avait préparé un merveilleux repas, mais à part cela, il n'avait rien fait pour soutenir sa nouvelle théorie.

Pas même quand ils se sont retirés dans leurs petite coin, il ne lui avait fait aucune avance, il ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit qu'il voulait qu'elle le découvre toute seule.

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait tout faux finalement. La révélation était peut-être au coin de la rue.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Ils s'étaient couchés tard, mais ils n'avaient pas passé leur temps à parler, plutôt tous les deux assis à lire, elle avait terminé le livre de poésie moldu et Draco l'avait pris pour lui dès qu'elle l'avait reposé.

Parfois, il avait lu un poème à voix haute, Hermione n'était pas sûre si s'était pour lui lire ou juste pour son plaisir, mais elle était reconnaissante d'y assister, parce que, lorsqu'il lisait avec cette voix, elle était complètement transporté.

Finalement, elle n'était plus capable de rester éveillée et s'était endormie avec un livre sur le ventre. À mi-chemin dans l'inconscience, elle sentit Draco retirer le livre et resserrer la couverture autour de son corps.

Maintenant, elle était à nouveau réveillée et jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise de Draco.

Quand elle le vit, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil, tira la couverture pour couvrir son buste. Il la fixait encore une fois et ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un petit sourire joyeux.

Quand il a vu sa réaction, il a commencé à rire.

"Ne ris pas" Dit Hermione quand elle commença à retrouver son calme. "Comment te sentirais-tu si tu te réveillais avec cette espèce de chair de poule que l'on resent quand on est observé ?" Sa réplique, fit seulement plus rire Draco.

Elle se résigna, si elle voulait arrêté de s'énerver sens arrêt elle devait essayer de se relaxée devant son de son rire, après tout, mieux vaut un Draco heureaux que le malade agressif qu'il pouvait malheureusement être.

"Je ne remarquerai à peine, je suis habitué à ça".

Elle leva un sourcil d'interrogation, et il rit doucement "Je suis conscient que ça te passe complètement au dessus de la tête, mais en réalité, je suis beau garçon et surtout je suis riche, très, très riche, avec un titre et tout, la plupart des gens feraient n'importe quoi pour être dans mes bonnes grâces, particulièrement les filles." Rit-il avec des yeux doux qui brûlaient les siens. "Tu es seulement mal à l'aise avec ça parce que tu n'y es pas encore habitué."

"Merlin Draco ouvre les yeux, ce n'est que du vent, ça ne repose sur rien de profond. Les gens bien, ce qui en valent la peine ne se comporterons jamais comme ça et te fuiront comme la peste. Au final tu sera très entouré mais complètement seul et donc pauvre et même misereux, pour se qui est des choses qui compte vraiment." Elle fit une pause, rougissent un peu.

"Et moi je ne veux pas que m'y habituer" Marmonna Hermione mais Draco comprit les mots.

"Tu as raison, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par le comprendre moi aussi, et tu devra t'y faire, c'est inévitable " Dit-il toujours en souriant. "Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es très attirante et je ne suis pas le seul à te regarder, en faite je suis surpris que tu ne soit pas déjà rodé."

Elle cligna des yeux dans l'incrédulité et la confusion. Draco Malfoy venait-il de l'appeler attirante? Était-il sous l'influence de drogues?

"Tu délire complètement, écoute je comprends pas ou tu veux en venir, alors changeons juste de sujet" Marmonna-t-elle avec obstination.

"Non c'est important! Tu dois le comprendre et l'accepter. Tu ne peux rien y faire" Dit Draco en se levant, étrangement sérieux. "Les gens - les gars en particulier - te surveillent.

Beaucoup d'entre eux le font déjà, depuis un moment et tes deux chiens de garde n'arriveront plus à les tenir éloignés encore longtemps. Surtous depuis que ton corps s'est beaucoup développé ses deux dernières années." Ses yeux deriverent légèrement sur sa poitrine et elle n'a pas aimé l'éclair de désir qu'elle a vue.

"Ils sont nombreux à retenir leur souffle en ta présence, d'ailleurs ils étaient nombreux à ne plus pouvoir s'assoir correctement sur leurs balais, pendant l'entraînement commun Serpentard et Gryfondor il y a dix jours, après ta dégustation de banane en lisant."

Il rit amère. "On a rarement été aussi nul des deux côtés." Il semblait serré un peu les dents.

"Mais je n'ai rien fait, bande de pervers lubriques, c'est n'importe quoi! Attend c'est pour ça qu'Harry m'a enfin libéré d'assister à leurs entraînements. Il m'a dit que ça mettait Ron mal à l'aise, depuis qu'on avait rompu, et que du coup il jouait moins bien, le menteur! Peut importe, je ne suis pas responsable de leurs hormones incontrôlables. Et pourquoi tu me dis ça de tous de façon, je comprends toujours pas ou tu veux en venir."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, je crois que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne le conprend pas, tu ne le conçoit même pas en faite. Tu n'en est absolument pas consciente à cause de tes chiens de garde qui te couvent, mais ton inocence aussi exitant que ce soit te rend vulnérable. Beaucoup te veulent et je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter."

Il prononça les derniers mots avec une sorte de désir qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Voulait-il empêcher les gars de la regarder ? Oh Merlin, cela ressemblait à une sorte de prétention tordue qu'il pensait avoir sur elle? sur son corps? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de sentiments de sa part, simplement de la possessivité? Ou ça serait bien plus logique.

Quand elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il avait presque tourné l'étagère et disparu.

"Où vas-tu?" Elle a appelé, quand il a disparu de sa vue. Il baissa la tête et lui lança un regard taquin qu'elle n'aima pas.

"Je te laisse seule" Dit-il en riant de sa confusion. "Tu as désespérément besoin d'un bain, et autant que je le voudrais, je ne regarderai pas."

"À quoi tu joues?" Dit-elle lentement. Il se contenta de sourir.

Hermione fut complètement ébranlée par ces mots. Effectivement, il y avait encore des traces de l'ancien Draco agaçant en lui. Il pouvait toujours l'irriter plus que tout. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire a propos d'autres garçons la surveillent? Elle l'aurait remarqué non? Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser quand elle se leva et commença à transfigurer la table.

Elle était déchirée entre deux théories:

1\. Draco Malfoy avait des sentiments sincères pour elle et voulait la protéger même de son père. Et dans se cas il espérerai probablement qu'elle que chose avec elle et il la garderait sûrement en sécurité.

2\. Draco Malfoy était physiquement attiré par elle et pensais qu'elle lui appartenait ou quelque chose du genre et il défierait tout le monde, même son propre père, pour la garder. Et dans ce cas il la kidnaperait probablement et la violerait certainement et il attendait juste qu'elle abandonne toute résistance pour attaquer.

Les deux scénarios étaient des possibilités bien définies et elle ne savait pas à la qu'elle croire. La dernière semblait la plus probable si elle pensait à Draco qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il était et au vue de certains de ses comportements ici. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans la première possibilité qui était aussi très probable, mais difficile à expliqué.

Elle soupira et commença à remplir d'eau la nouvelle baignoire.

Était-il possible qu'elle ne soit attirée par la possibilité numéro une parce qu'elle commençait à développer des sentiments positif pour lui? ou par deni de la réalité horifiante de la seconde ? Oui, le scénario numéro deux ressemblait définitivement au Draco qu'elle connaissait. Mais n'avait-elle pas pensé hier qu'il avait changé dernièrement? Et que finalement elle ne le connaissais pas vraiment? Ce changement pourrait-il impliquer qu'il ait de véritables sentiments pour elle ?

Quand l'eau fut chaude, Elle accrocha avec un crayon ses cheveux pour faire un chignon rapide et se glissa dans la l'eau en fermant les yeux. Elle laissa la chaleur effacer toutes les pensées de sa tête et toute la fatigue de son corps.

Sentant qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son bain, elle ajouta des tas de bulles avec sa baguette et se sentit soudain redevenir, avec un grand sourire une petite fille. Juste au moment où elle posa sa baguette à nouveau, Draco entra dans leur espace. Il avait les mains sur les yeux - apparemment, il tenait sérieusement à ne pas la regarder - et son corps était tendu, comme s'il était en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Granger?" Il a claqué sur elle. Elle réarrangeait désespérément les bulles pour couvrir son corps même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Que veux-tu dire Malfoy?" Elle se recula, étrangement blessée qu'il l'appelle à nouveau par son nom de famille. "Je n'ai rien fait!"

"Tu as utilisé un sort que je ne connais pas!"

Son ignorance la fit rire, un rire de bon coeur.

"Tu ne connais pas ce sort?" Elle a ri, et toute la colère a évaporé son corps. Draco secoua la tête. "Ok regarde moi." Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle était parfois impulsive et puis il ne verrait rien d'indécent. "Regarde moi."

"Mais tu es nu." Draco semblait confus mais il y avait un accent de desir dans son ton que Hermione ne pouvait pas nier. Soudain, le scénario numéro deux semblait plus probable que le numéro un et elle se dit que c'était le moment de tester sa théorie.

"Je promets que tu ne verra rien".

Lentement, Draco retira sa main de ses yeux et la regarda. Ses yeux ont grossi quand il l'a vue et sa bouche s'est ouverte.

"Tu vois?" Hermione rigola en tendant une poignée de bulles et souflant dessus. "Je pensais juste qu'il manquait quelque chose et les bulles c'est marrant."

Draco déglutit si fort que Hermione put voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger.

Ses yeux s'écartèrent des bulles dans sa main et remontérent le long de son bras, de son épaule, le léger renflement de ses seins non couvert par les bulles et il déglutit une fois de plus, puis remontas le long de son cou et de son visage, finissant par ses yeux.

Hermione perdit son souffle quand elle vit la convoitise et le désir brut brûler dans ses yeux, rendant le gris presque noir. Il déglutit encore et fit un pas involontaire vers elle.

Hermione laissa retomber sa main dans l'eau et elle rejoinit la première mains qui couvrais difficilement sa poitrine tout en reculant un peu. Mais il était temps d'être courgeuse et d'avoir ses reponses.

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle. Ses genoux cassèrent la surface de l'eau et les yeux de Draco allèrent immédiatement les regarder. L'envie devint instantanément plus évidente. Il se lécha les lèvres. Le cœur d'Hermione s'anima et sa respiration se fit lourde et dur. Choquée et maladroite elle tenta autre chose, et passa une main lentement et taquine sur un genou.

Draco se lécha encore les lèvres et la regarda bouger comme si il était hypnotisée par son action audacieuse, il commença légèrement à trembler et son desir commençait à être visible physiquement.

Elle murmura doucement " C'est impossible." Incrédule.

A ses mots, il ferma soudain les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Elle ne compris pas. N'était-il pas supposé la vouloir?

"Tu me tues Hermione" Murmura-t-il avec une voix enrouée qui envoya des étincelles à travers le corps d'Hermione.

Elle avait des envies indécentes et elle essaya de se calmer. Imaginer son corps nue pressé contre lui, n'aidait pas. Bien sûr elle est restée où elle était.

"S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux, arrêt le deni et découvre-le avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter."

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna et laissa Hermione seule. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

Alors qu'elle passait un chemisier vert sur la tête, elle réfléchit à nouveau à la réaction de Draco. Elle avait été complètement recouverte d'eau et de bulles et pourtant il avait été clairement excité par elle. Elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il ne saute dans cette baignoire avec elle.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était abstenu de faire ça. Il était tellement évident que chacun de ses traits ne voulait rien d'autre que de la prendre, et Hermione avoit elle aussi très clairement resenti du desir pour lui.

Son regard était... sauvage.

Mais il ne n'avait heureusement rien fait, il était reparti.

Était-ce la dernière preuve dont elle avait besoin, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle transfigurait la table à sa dans sa forme normale. Était-ce la preuve qui lui promettait qu'il était véritablement attiré de manière romantique par elle et pas seulement par son corps? Car sinon il ne se serait pas retenu, elle avait joué un jeu dangereux au vue de son comportement instable des dernier jours. Elle tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Elle devait lui en parler. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

Elle devait savoir.

Déterminée à comprendre tout ce gâchis, elle se leva et commença à marcher pour le trouver. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il avait l'air bien de le faire. Il était sûr de lui dans la cuisine, il savait où tout était et il était gracieusement à nul autre pareil, alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre les assiettes d'un placard bas. Elle se racla la gorge et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent instantanément en un grand sourire. Il y avait encore des traces de luxure sur son visage, elle fit de son mieux pour passer outre.

"Installe-toi," Dit-il en désignant une chaise. Et elle obtempera.

Une fois qu'elle était assise, il plaça une grande assiette de pain grillé et des œufs devant elle. Elle sentit sa bouche couler et pris rapidement un morceaux dans sa bouche. Draco rit de son empressement et s'assit à côté d'elle avec sa propre assiette.

"Tu te sens mieux", Remarqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione rit vraiment. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air mieux?" Elle a demandé.

Draco éclata de rire quand il lui répondit: "Non, je te préfère avec des bulles."

Les mots étaient destinés à être une blague, mais Draco ne put cacher la sincérité. Hermione déglutit un peu comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Draco, j'ai besoin de te parler," Murmura-t-elle en évitant ses yeux soudainement très alertes.

"Vas y," Dit-il aussi visiblement nerveux.

"Je pense avoir résolu la dernière partie du problème." Elle hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Son corps était tendu et son regard difficile à déchiffrer.

"Dis-moi," Plaida Draco en lui attrapa la main. Il retenait pratiquement son souffle en attendant sa réponse.

"J'ai deux théories… la première théorie, c'est que tu me garde ici, loin de ton père, parce que tu a envi de moi et que tu pense que tu a un droit de revendication sur moi et mon corps." Elle fit une pause et regarda ses yeux. Il avait l'air blessé. "Dans l'autre théorie, tu me gardes ici, à l'abri de ton père, parce que tu es amoureux de moi." Elle continua de le regarder, mais son expression faciale ne changea pas.

"Pour quelle théorie penche-tu?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, "La dernière."

Pendant une seconde, Draco ne réagit pas.

Puis tout à coup, sans aucun avertissement, il sauta de sa chaise, tirant Hermione avec lui alors qu'il se levait. Il la tira contre lui avec une main ferme sur le bas de son dos et l'autre main étroitement placé dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres descendirent sur les siennes et ses narines furent inondées par son parfum de cannelle.

Son corps entier semblait désespéré pour le sien et il tremblait légèrement, essayant apparemment de se maîtriser.

Son cœur battait violemment et elle pouvait sentir qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pour demander l'entrée, et lorsqu'elle ouvri la bouche, il gemis de plaisir. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, elle craignait de s'évanouir sous l'effet des sensation qui engourdissaient son esprit.

C'était ça la flamme qu'elle attendait désespérément et qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé avec ses anciens petits amis.

Elle aurait du paniqué et d'une certaine manière elle l'était, mais il mettait une telle passion dans se baisser, s'abandonnait complètement à elle, qu'elle ne pu que lui répondre positivement.


	12. Quatrième après-midi seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 12: Le quatrième après-midi seul**

Ils se séparèrent tous deux à bout de souffle. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et Hermione ne put contenir un large sourire. Elle venait d'embrasser Draco Malfoy et en faite avait plutôt aimé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait un jour une chose pareille!

"Wow" Draco inspira et exprima complètement ses pensées.

"Je sais, c'est choquant" Elle soupira et se pencha dans son torse ferme. Immédiatement Draco entoura ses épaules menus de ses bras et la rapprocha encore plus. "Donc que faisons-nous maintenant?"

Draco rit et Hermione sentit le grondement dans sa poitrine contre sa joue. Elle aimait quand il riait. Ça le faisait paraître plus humain et moins comme le Draco qu'elle pensait connaître, ça l'aidait à relativiser la situation surréaliste .

"Du classique Hermione," Rigola Draco. "Miss je me pose toujours des questions et je réfléchis à tout. Tu ne te lâches jamais?"

"Je viens de le faire" Répondit-elle en inclinant la tête pour le regarder. Il lui souriait largement. "Ce baiser, c'était moi qui me lâchait, mon cerveau lui voulais te balancer un coup de genou là où je pense ." Rit-elle.

"Et tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas?" Le sourire de Draco devint sournois et Hermione rougit alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

"Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, oui."

"Moi aussi, ça n'a jamais été aussi intense avant toi."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Draco ne la libère de son emprise. Hermione était très rouge aux joues et Draco rit doucement de son inocence .

"Faisons quelque chose" Déclara-t-il en prenant sa main.

"Comme ça?" Elle a demandé et a levé un sourcil vers lui.

"Je ne sais pas" Dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement, la faisant rougir de nouveau. "Quelque chose d'amusant."

Immédiatement, les pensées d'Hermione se sont mal amorcées -voulait-il le genre d'amusement qu'il avait clairement voulu quand elle était assise dans la baignoire et qu'il la regardait ?- et sa rougeur devenint cramoisie, alors quelle reculait de lui avec horreur.

Le rire de Draco était aussi fort que le tonnerre quand il vit la couleur monter sur ses joues et ses yeux exorbités

" Merlin Hermione, à quel genre d'amusement as-tu pensé que je parlait ?"

Hermione secoua la tête pendant qu'elle marmonnait rapidement "Et bien j'ai eu peur l'espace d'une seconde mais... non, rien du tout."

Draco riait encore quand il lui prit les mains et les enleva de son visage. Elle essaya de détourner la tête et d'éviter ses yeux, mais il prit ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes et, de l'autre, attrapa son menton et inclina son visage vers lui.

"J'aime cette couleur" Remarqua-t-il en caressant sa joue avec ses pouces. "Juste comme j'aime la couleur de la chemise que tu portes."

Son sourire sournois fit fondre Hermione et elle se jeta un coup d'œil. Quelle chemise avait-elle mise après son bain?Elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, mais quand elle la vit, elle sut pourquoi Draco l'aimait. La chemise était verte, la couleur de Serpentard.

"Oh, j'ai pas fait exprès" Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire et Draco sourit.

"Ca te va bien" Dit-il, caressant toujours sa joue. "Ça fait briller tes yeux."

Soudain, Hermione se sentit plus en forme, elle répondit, taquine "Je ne pense pas que ce soit la couleur qui fait ça."

Draco lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

"Je pense que c'est toi qui fais ça à mes yeux."

À ses mots, le visage de Draco se fendit d'un sourire joyeux et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leur deuxième baiser était tendre et doux, aimant et sincère.

Il n'y avait aucune précipitation aux mouvements de leurs lèvres.

À la fin du baiser, aucun d'eux ne ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner trop de l'autre. Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Hermione et respira le doux parfum de son souffle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui perplexe. " Tu vas devoir m'expliquer, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas, comment, depuis quand, pourquoi ?-"

Il la coupa un peu nerveux. "Ok je vais te donner quelques explications, tu les mérites après tout ça. " Il lui tendit la main. " Viens on vas s'installer comfortablement". Et elle le suivi docilement.

Arrivée au fauteuil il s'assit et la plaça d'autorité sur ses genoux avec un petit sourir en coin "Je ne te lâche plus maintenant" Elle rit à son comportement enfantin, mais acquiesça pressé de savoir.

Il se racla la gorge " Bien par où commencer " .

"Essaye le début " Dit elle taquine et il rit à nouveau. Qui aurait cru que l'homme pouvais rire autant.

" Ok, j'ai pas vraiment compris comment ou quand, c'est arrivé progressivement, je dirais que j'ai vraiment commencer à te regarder en quatrième année. j-"

"Mais tu me détestait toujours en quatrième année, tu-"

Il rit en la coupant "J'ai dit remarqué seulement madame je coupe les gens"

Elle rougit "Désolé"

Il sourit et continua " J'avoue avoir été surpris au bal des trois sorciers, tu étais... époustouflante, et au bras de mon joueur de quidditch préféré, ça ma un peu remué."

"Un jour j'ai dit à krum qu'il était dommage qu'il se compromette avec une fille de rang inférieur et il ma rit au nez, en me disant que je n'étais qu'un enfant qui répétait bêtement des préjugés que je ne comprenaient pas et qu'il n'était pas surpris qu'un type comme moi ne voyait pas le trésor de beauté et d'intelligence que tu deviendrait en grandissant. Il m'a dit ça devant toute la table avec un mépris évident.

Après ça je n'est pas cessé de te regarder. Je voulait comprendre et voir ce qu'il a vue et puis très vite j'ai était piégé, j'ai compris et j'ai vue que tu était... exceptionnel. Les filles que je cotoyait étaient faites pour être vue, pas entendu, mais toi tu était l'inverse"

En la voyant plisser les yeux d'incompréhension, il développa. "Je veux dire tu pouvais être incroyablement belle si tu le voulais, mais tu t'en foutait, préfèrent bousculer tout le monde avec ton intelligence et ton courage, tu avais un avis sur tout et pertinent en plus et puis tu étais naturellement gentille avec tout le monde, même les elfes, les hybrides ou les personnes des autres maisons et aimé de tous, t'es amis étaient tous prêt à te protéger aux moindres signes d'attaques, tu étais considéré unanimement comme la princesse de Gryffondor, toi la née moldu au cheveux indomptables, alors qu'on m'avait toujours dit que tu ne valait rien."

" L'année à passé et je me suis surpris à pensé à toi souvent pendant les vacances."

"La cinquième année ton corps a commencé à changer à se développer en courbes alléchantes, ton style a évolué pour devenir nettement plus féminin et tu a apris à maîtriser tes cheveux, à te mettre en valeur, tu devenait de plus en plus belle et fraiche là où les autres étaient bourré d'artifices, elles étaient toutes identiques aux final et insipides là où tu était différente et pleine de vie. Ça à été dur pour moi, car tu devenais une femme superbe et sûre d'elle comme l'avait prédit Krum et beaucoup de garçons commençaient à te tourner autour et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça m'énervait autant."

Il regarda Hermione, et vit qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'intervenir, il lui lança un sourire narquois et poursuivit, finalement soulagé de pouvoir tout lui dire. " Bref, je te passe les détails pitoyables de ma sixième année, ou j'ai crû me transformer en perver harceleur, car tu étais la seule pensé positive que j'avais, dans toute la merde dans la quelle je me débattait. J'avais accepté que je te désirait, que tu étais mon vilain petit secret, mais je n'étais pas le seul, alors bon... tu vois je suis bon moi aussi pour le déni" Il lui lança un clin d'oeil.

"Merci Merlin, ma mère m'avait entraîné à l'occulmancie depuis petit sinon le seigneur des ténèbres, m'aurait à coup sûr tué."

Son visage devint triste, presque douloureux " J'ai compris que c'était peut-être plus profond quand... je t'ai enfermé dans un placard avant l'arrivée des mangemort à P-"

"C'était toi! Et bien ça n'a pas marché quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir, j'ai juste fait exploser le placard" Elle a souri espiègle.

"Oui j'ai deviné quand je t'ai vue te battre en filant" Il sourit en retour.

"J'ai compris que c'était de l'amour et que ça ne partirait jamais, quand tu a été amené au manoir, j'étais complètement paniqué, je voulais t'aider, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé, le soir après ça. En fait j'en fais encore des cauchemars". Il eu un vilain frisson à la pensée.

"Oui moi aussi, c'est un moment de ma vie que je préfère oublié et dont je ne parle jamais, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas, car en effet tu ne pouvais rien faire sur le moment."

Il voulait insister, mais ne le fit pas, elle avait l'air suffisamment bouleversée.

"Donc, depuis j'essaye d'être différents, plus doux avec toi, de t'aborder en douceur, mais tu ne me vois pas, rien de ce que je possède ne t'intéresse et je ne savais pas comment t'approcher, je suis perdu face à toi."

" Puis Père à exigé ta mort alors j'y est vue l'occasion de te protéger et de te faire voir qui j'étais devenu grâce à toi et comprendre mes sentiments. Je ne pensais pas que tu baisserais les yeux sur moi, et je dois dire que pour la première fois, je suis vraiment... heureux." Finit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

"C'est... incroyable, je ne sais pas quoi dire..."

Timidement, Hermione posa une main sur le visage de Draco. Il ferma les yeux au touché et sembla l'apprécier complètement. Comme une plume, elle a tracé les contours de son visage en commençant par ses pommettes hautes.

Ses doigts coururent de ses joues à l'arête de son long nez. Elle accorda une attention particulière à ses lèvres douces quand elle les atteignit ensuite. Elles étaient légèrement gonflées et rouges à cause de leur baiser et elle devina que le siennes l'étaient aussi. De ses lèvres, elle parvint à son menton pointu et à sa mâchoire masculine. Son lobe d'oreille était le suivant sur sa liste et elle le pinça légèrement, souriant quand Draco haleta de surprise. Elle rit et le pinça à nouveau.

Puis ses doigts parcoururent à nouveau ses pommettes et se terminèrent sur ses paupières fermé, elle vit Draco soupirer de contentement.

Saisissant son visage avec ses deux mains, Hermione s'appuya contre lui et plaça un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Confus, Draco ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, le regarder.

"Tu es beau" Murmura-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son coeur et une délicieuse couleur rouge se répandit sur ses joues.

"Non," Protesta Draco. "Tu me rend beau."

Hermione était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas dit qu'elle était celle qui était belle.

Elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Du moins pas autant qu'il avait l'air de le penser, même si elle avait remarqué avec surprise que le regard des hommes sur elle semblait changer.

Elle n'était pas moche ou quoi que ce soit, elle se trouvait banalement jolie mais certainement pas une beauté non plus. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle se percevait très mal, mais elle était son amie, c'était normal.

"Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire?" Elle lui demanda pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et il haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi ne pas parler?" Il a suggéré. "Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, j'aimerais mieux te connaître."

"Ça me semble bien" Répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Elle était pressée contre son corps, assise sur ses genoux. Il se mit caressé ses côtes et elle à éclaté de rire, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Draco répondit en rigolant.

Puis il attrapa ses jambes sous ses genoux et les tira dans le fond du fauteuil de sorte qu'elle soit assise recroquevillée sur ses genoux.

"Je me sens comme un chat", Rit-elle.

"Pas un chat," Murmura Draco, corrigeant Hermione. "Une lionne. Ma lionne."

Son cœur se mis à battre violemment à ces mots et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il l'avait appelée la sienne. Et cela ne l'a pas énervée, c'était tout le contraire en fait, elle a plutôt aimé.

"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi," Plaida Draco d'une voix séduisante. "Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait."

Son étrange demande la déséquilibra une seconde avant de commencer à réfléchir. Que pouvait-elle lui dire que personne ne savait? Ron et Harry connaissaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Y avait-il quelque chose d'elle qu'il ne savait pas? Que personne ne savait? Puis ça la frappa.

"Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais être chanteuse professionnelle" A-t-elle confessé. C'était gênant, pensa-t-elle, de l'admettre. Elle, qui avait un si grand sens de la logique, avait voulu être une chanteuse. Cette carrière était probablement très instable, et pourtant elle l'avait vraiment voulu et avait suivi des cour de chant depuis ses huit ans.

"Tu chante bien?" Draco demanda, la tirant de ses pensées.

"Je ne sais pas," Répondit-elle sincèrement. "Je sais juste que j'aime ça."

"Peux-tu chanter pour moi?" Demanda Draco, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit et trouva difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais elle se repri et secoua la tête. Le visage de Draco tomba à plat. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je n'ai jamais chanté pour personne si ce n'est mon professeur, auparavant" A-t-elle déclaré. "Je suis trop timide pour ça."

"S'il te plaît, je veux être le premier à t'entendre ?" Elle grimaça prête à refuser de nouveau, alors il tenta. "Ce serait une chose qui ne serait qu'à nous deux". Elle eu même droit au yeux de chien battu, elle soupira et ferma les yeux dans l'abandon.

"Bien ..." Puis après avoir transfiguré sa chaussures en guitare elle se mit à chanter.

Il y a un endroit où je peux me cacher

Un endroit qui n'est qu'à moi

Personne ne sait où je me cache

Quand je veux être rien que moi

Quand je veux être seule

Toute seule, je sais qui je suis

Je me reconnais enfin

Et je sens ce que je ressens

Pensé aux vide que je veux trouver

Seule est ma vrai place

Il y a un endroit où je suis en sécurité

Un endroit qui m'appartient

Personne ne sait à propos de ma place

Personne ne sait le fond de moi vraiment

Seul ma place peut me reconnaître

Toute seule, je sais qui je suis

Je me reconnais enfin

Et je sens ce que je ressens

Pensé aux vide que je veux trouver

Seule est ma vrai place

Elle s'arrêta et retint son souffle, attendant la réaction de Draco. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Son visage était calme et il avait une larme qui brillait sur sa joue. Doucement elle tendit la main et caressa la larme de son visage.

"C'était vraiment beau, et le texte me parle profondément" Souffla-t-il. "Je ne connais pas cette chanson…"

"Je l'ai écrit moi-même" A-t-elle avoué. "Il y a quelques années."

"Wow, alors c'est vrai tu es vraiment parfaite" Murmura-t-il. "C'est magnifique."

Puis il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. "Magnifique" Répéta-t-il.

"Maintenant dis-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait à propos de toi," Dit Hermione, se sentant toujours un peu gênée.

Draco bougea un peu sur le fauteuil.

"Parfois, je souhaiterais être un Moldu ordinaire," Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Elle a gelé instantanément quand elle a entendu sa révélation.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ça semble si facile, la vie pour eux", Songea-t-il. "C'est comme s'ils n'avaient aucun souci dans le monde. Ils ne craignent que de vivre et d'être heureux."

"T'inquiéte-tu pour autre chose?"

"Je m'inquiète de survivre de ne jamais être aimé pour moi-même ."

Hermione plaça une main sur son cœur et caressa son torse.

"Beaucoup de Moldus s'en inquiètent de ça aussi," Lui dit-elle.

"Pas dans le même sens que moi," Dit Draco.

"Explique-moi en quoi tu es différent."

"Tu es au courant de toute cette affaire avec mon père," Commença Draco, puis il pris une pause avant de continuer. "Si je ne te tue pas, Hermione, mon père va probablement me tuer. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'autres Moldus soient confrontés à ce genre de chose."

"Peut-être pas beaucoup," Admit Hermione en se blottisant plus près de lui pour offrir plus de soutien et de réconfort. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus facile d'être moldu que d'être sorcier. Nous avons des avantages et des inconvénients, tout comme les moldus ont les leurs."

Elle sentit Draco hocher la tête contre ses cheveux.

"Je le sais," Soupira-t-il. "Mais je pense toujours que ma vie aurait été plus facile si j'étais né dans une famille moldue."

Hermione hésita avant de répondre.

"Si tu étais née Moldue, tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré et on trouvera ensemble une solution à ce merdier." Murmura-t-elle timidement.

Draco la prit dans ses bras.

"Je sais," Dit-il en embrassant son front. "Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis heureux d'être un sorcier. Seulement toi, Hermione."

Puis il plaça un doigt sous son menton et inclina son visage contre le sien.

Ses lèvres capturèrent rapidement les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion intense, comme s'ils mourraient sans les lèvres de l'autre.

Hermione essaya de verser toutes ses émotions dans le baiser. Elle était fermement appuyée contre lui.

Draco avait ses mains sur ses hanches et il remontait lentement sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent sa peau nue.

Hermione haleta au contact et Draco saisit l'occasion pour lui forcer la langue dans sa bouche. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et la maintenirent encore plus près qu'auparavant.

Elle était son salut.

Elle était son ange.

Et il voulait lui enlever.

Il devait la tuer.

Mais il la protégerait. C'était son travail de la protéger désormais.


	13. Cinquième nuit seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 13: La cinquième nuit seul**

Alors qu'elle le regardait préparer les deux à dîners, Hermione se souvint à nouveau de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient enfermés ensemble.

Il avait pour mission de la tuer, mais à cause de son affection pour elle, il avait décidé de la mettre à l'abri et de la protéger. Mais pourrait-il faire cela? La question continuait brûlait les pensées d'Hermione parce que la vérité était que - elle n'avait pas la réponse.

Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Hermione que de ne pas avoir la réponse à une question.

Étrangement, elle ne doutait pas des sentiments de Draco pour elle - ils étaient maintenant évident, dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans chacun de ses mots et dans tout les regards qu'il lui envoyait.

Non, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Draco n'éssayait pas de la piéger.

Elle était également convaincue qu'il les avaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque pour la protéger de son père maniaque. Ce n'était pas ces choses qui lui posait problème. C'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ça, quelle était sont plan et pouvait-il vraiment défier son père pour elle?

Lucius Malfoy était un homme effrayant et intimidant, Hermione avait expérimenté ça de première main.

Même s'il était diminué par son "maitre" la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était clairement resorti que c'était un homme impitoyable et privé de morale.

Quand elle était sous son joug, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de la livrer à son seigneur. Il n'avait pas non plus protesté lorsque sa belle-sœur l'avait torturé, non, il avait même clairement pris plaisir à ça.

Lucius Malfoy n'était certainement pas une menace à prendre à la légère, surtout lorsqu'il était motivé par la vengeance.

Elle ne pouvait pas de façon certaine dire que Draco n'allait pas céder et la tuer? Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas, finalement.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle pression il pouvait supporter, particulièrement venant de son père.

Pouvait-elle vraiment être sûre que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle suffiraient à le rendre ferme contre lui ?

Et ou était sa mère dans tout ça? Cautionnait-elle cela?

Connaissant Lucius, il était un homme qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La grande question était pouvait-elle compter sur lui?

Et puis une nouvelle pensée, arriva, pourquoi Lucius avait-il demandé à son fils de la tuer?

Il avait sûrement beaucoup d'autres personnes prêt à le faire. Alors pourquoi son fils? Lucius savait très bien qu'Hermione n'était pas une écolière idiote et effrayée sans défense. Elle était le genre de fille à riposter face aux danger.

Par conséquent, il était possible que Draco soit blessé, dans le processus. Quelque chose ne collait pas… même si Lucius était assez sournois et cruel pour nuire indirectement à son propre fils, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas le genre de femme à le permettre.

Harry avait raconté comment Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie pour retrouver Draco. Hermione était certaine que Narcissa aurait arrêté Lucius… si bien sûr elle avait eu connaissance de ses plans.

"Tu penses trop Hermione." La voix grondante de Draco arracha Hermione de ses pensées déplaisantes. Elle rit nerveusement et vit les sourcils de Draco se froncer. "À quoi pensais-tu?"

Elle secoua la tête et retira l'assiette. Une fois encore, il avait concocté un beau repas, une sorte de plat indien avec du poulet et du bulgur.

"Ça a l'air délicieux" Dit-elle en plongeant sa fourchette dans le bulgur et un morceau de poulet.

"Je suis content que tu aimes la nourriture," Dit Draco, mais quelque chose dans sa voix fit penser à Hermione qu'il ne se souciait vraiment pas de ça. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. "Ne change pas de sujet, Hermione. Je n'aime pas quand les gens font ça."

Hermione déglutit mais ne lui répondit pas. Certes, il avait raison. "Dis-moi." Draco semblait à la fois exigeant et suppliant.

"Ok, je réfléchissait à tous ça, beaucoup de chose ne colle pas". Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ou est ta mère Draco, est-elle au courant de tous ça?"

Il fronça les sourcils " Non elle ne sais pas, elle est partie avec moi après la guerre, dans notre demeure en Espagne pour un temps. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul avec tous ça et ne voulait plus retourner au manoir, mais on s'envoie des hiboux très souvent. "

"Pourquoi cette question?" Dit-il perplexe.

"J'essaye de comprendre, pourquoi ton père voulais que ce soit toi, tu te fera forcément prendre à la fin et pourquoi maintenant."

Draco pâli " Il n'a pas vraiment partagé son plan avec moi, juste les grandes lignes." Il ne semblait pas vouloir élaboré. Mais pourquoi?

Elle allait de nouveaux parlé, mais finalement se tut. Il y avait un moment à tout et clairement, elle n'en savais pas assez sur Draco pour prende ses réponses pour argent comptent. Commencer à élaboré une stratégie, basé sur de fausses informations pourrais s'avérer fatale non-seulement pour eux mais aussi et surtout pour Harry.

Car elle ne l'avais pas oublié, elle n'était que l'appât, il était la cible.

"Hermione, chaque pensée que tu as est intéressante pour moi juste parce qu'elles sont à toi, alors vas-y dit le."

Hermione se sentit rougir violemment et tourna la tête avec embarras.

Elle souris dans la défaite.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, ses sourcils se contractèrent et ses lèvres devinrent une fine ligne sur son beau visage pâle.

"Tu me caches quelque chose," Dit-il à travers ses dents. "Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione?"

Il était vraiment effrayant quand il vrilliait. Une fois encore, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable.

"Euh", Balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts. "Je ne sais pas…"

Mais Draco l'arrêta avant qu'elle puisse aller plus loin.

"N'explique pas Hermione," Dit-il vaincu. "Je pense que je sais ce qui se passe. Tu ne me fais pas confiance."

La première réaction d'Hermione fut de le nier et de le rassurer. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui mentir.

"Tu as raison," Murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolé. Je le veux, mais oui."

Draco était silencieux et le seul bruit dans la cuisine était leur respiration.

"C'est bon," Dit finalement Draco en lui tournant le dos. " Je m'y attendait, je n'ai pas oublié ton petit laïus sur la confiance. Je ne t'ai certainement donné aucune raison de me faire confiance dans le passé, c'est sûr. Donc je suppose que je comprends. Même si j'avais espéré ..."

Il se tut et Hermione le vit à se posture affalé, le dos penché et la tête baissée, qu'il était perdu.

En un instant, elle se releva et avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui et sa joue appuyée fermement contre son dos penché.

"Je suis désolé Draco mais…" Murmura-t-elle mais il la coupa.

Draco attacha ses doigts avec les siens et soupira.

"Ne le soit pas, Hermione," Dit-il, semblant toujours vaincu. "Je ne mérite pas encore ta confiance, mais je ferai tout pour l'obtenir ."

Il lui enleva les mains et se retourna. Il la regardait avec tristesse et détermination. Ses émotions étaient si accablantes qu'Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et appuya son visage sur sa poitrine.

"Ne me dis pas ce que tu pensais," Dit-il avec détermination. "Je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi. Mais je te promets qu'un jour tu me feras confiance et voudras partager chaque pensée, chaque idée et chaque émotion avec moi. Je t'en fais la promesse, Hermione. Un jour, je serais l'homme sur qui comper."

"Tu ne sais pas combien je veux ça," Marmonna-t-elle dans sa chemise.

Ses bras entourèrent ses épaules de façon protectrice et il la serra contre lui. Elle blottit son nez contre sa chemise et souhaita soudain qu'il ne la porte pas.

Elle rougit de nouveau et bien que Draco ne puisse pas voir la couleur rosée de ses joues, elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans sa chemise. Elle sentit la poitrine de Draco trembler de rire et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres embrassait le haut de sa tête et elle se sentit réellement en sécurité.

"Tu es adorable," Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux et Hermione était reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. "Et tu es gentille, compréhensive, honnête et intelligente. En fait, c'est tout ça qui m'a fait te détester à l'époque."

À ces mots, Hermione leva la tête pour étudier son visage.

"Comment ça ?" Elle a demandé.

"Tu étais, tu es, tout ce que je savais que je n'étais pas", Commença-t-il à expliquer. "C'était stupide de ma part, mais indépendamment de mes préjugés, j'ai été instantanément jalous de toi. La jalousie n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que je connaissais, C'était plutôt l'inverse normalement, surtout pas en ce qui concerne les vertus, je ne pensais pas ça utiles avant de te connaître. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était plus facile de te détester que d'être jaloux."

"Ça a du sens, je suppose " Hermione plissa le nez. "Mais c'était compréhensible à onze ans, mais après c'était assez puérile, tu ne penses pas?"

Draco rit à nouveau et tira doucement ses cheveux.

"Bien sûr que ça l'était" Rit-il. "Mais je doute que tu aies une meilleure raison que moi."

"Ma raison est solide", Dit-elle fermement.

Draco pencha son visage plus près de celui d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus qu'à un pouce du sien.

"Dis-moi," Dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa voix feutrée envoyant des frissons délicats le long de son dos.

"Tu étais méchante avec mes amis et moi et profondément raciste", Dit-elle en maudissant silencieusement sa voix tremblante.

"Alors tu veux dire" Dit Draco, toujours séduisant et enroué "Que tu ne me détestais que parce que je te détestais? Tsk tsk, une pauvre raison puérile, Miss Granger."

Les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à trembler, alors que les yeux de Draco promettaient malice et plaisir. " Non c'est du bon sens" Dit-elle dans un souffle alors que lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, ne clignant jamais des yeux ni ne rompant le contact visuel. Il tira doucement sur ses cheveux en faisant pivoter sa tête en arrière et rapprocha ses lèvres encore plus près des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Avec une faim incomparable, Draco l'embrassa et sonda sa bouche avec sa langue experte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter, Draco avait lâché ses cheveux et l'avait prise dans ses bras puissants. L'embrassant toujours, il la porta dans leur coin où il la fit asseoir sur son propre Fauteuil. Elle fit la moue légèrement quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il se redressa. Il cligna des yeux malicieux en tirant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la table. Hermione reconnut instantanément le sort et ses joues ainsi que ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

Il transformait la table en lit. Un lit king-size à baldaquin.

"Draco ..." Murmura-t-elle timidement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Allez, Hermione, tu sais ce que je fais," Dit-il en lui adressant un large sourire. Une fois le lit fait, il conjura avec talent deux oreillers et une grande couette. "As-tu sommeil ?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non pas vraiment ."

"Et bien, il y a autre chose à faire dans un lit," Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, forçant Hermione à cacher son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione?" Sa voix ne semblait pas la moins du monde inquiète mais plus taquine.

"Je ne veux pas faire ça," Murmura Hermione entre ses mains.

"Faire quoi?" Demanda innocemment Draco.

"Ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que je veux faire?"

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire faussement ferme" Je ne coucherais pas avec toi."

Le rire grondant de Draco la fit la surpris et elle sera le point au cas où. Ses yeux la regardaient et ses mains étaient sur son ventre. Il était clair qu'il passait un bon moment.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais coucher avec toi, Hermione," Rit-il. " Du moins pas tout de suite et si nous devions faire quelque chose dans ce genre, je te ferai l'amour - du moins la première fois." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Oh Merlin," Dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

"Tu es vraiment adorable, as-tu une idée d'à quel point tu es sexy quand tu me dit non" Rigola Draco et l'entoura de ses bras.

Rapidement, elle se reposa dans ses bras alors qu'il la portait à nouveau, la déposant cette fois sur le lit nouvellement fabriqué. Dès qu'il la laissa partir, elle se recroquevilla, s'éloignant légèrement. Il rit encore et s'assit à côté d'elle, sa main posée doucement sur sa hanche caressent le bleu qui semblait le hanté.

"Rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi ou même de te faire l'amour avant que tu sois prêt pour ça. Bien que je ne puisse pas nier que je veux vraiment faire les deux. Tu n'es pas une fille que l'on peut influencer et je n'ai même pas l'intention d'essayer de te pousser, quoi que tu me donne se sera toujours plus que ce que j'avais jamais espéré."

Hermione se détendit et lui souri, elle bascula dans le lit afin que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sous ses cils.

"On devraient se changer pour le lit?" Murmura-t-il et elle acquiesça. Elle se leva et alla dans sa valise pour sortir un pyjama. Quand elle se retourna avec son short et la chemise à sortie à la main, Draco était presque parti.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Elle a dit, ce qui le stoppa.

"Je te laisse un peu d'intimité", A-t-il expliqué. "Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi ici pendant que tu te changeais."

Hermione réfléchit à cela pendant un petit moment, puis secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas si prude, j'ai passé des mois à vivre dans une tante avec deux garçons" Il grogna. "Je vais juste te tourner le dos" Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Draco lui renvoya largement son sourire et s'assit confortablement sur le lit. "Est-ce que tu vas rester là à me regarder?" Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

"N'était-ce pas ce que tu as suggéré?"

"Pas vraiment ..." Elle s'arrêta quand Draco commença à se retourner. "Mais bon ok , il faut bien qu'on commence quelques part."

Avant qu'il ne puisse détecter sa rougeur, elle se retourna rapidement. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour décider de la marche à suivre la plus intelligente.

Finalement, elle décida de commencer par retirer son pantalon - elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps les fesse à l'air.

Lentement, elle ouvrit la braguette et baissa le jeans. Derrière elle, elle entendit Draco haleter et elle était étrangement ravie de pouvoir générer ce genre de réaction de sa part.

Elle remerci mentalement sa mère et sa passion pour les beau sous-vêtements, passion qu'elle lui avait transmise.

Toujours lentement, elle enfila le short bleu en soie dans lequel elle dormait, elle avait toujours aimé les belles matières.

Ensuite, elle de boutonna le bas de sa chemise et la tira le long de son dos, elle commença à travailler le fermoir du soutien-gorge, mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Draco la regardait attentivement à chaque mouvement, les pupilles dilatés de desir. Elle sourit de travers et ouvrit le fermoir. Il haleta de nouveau et Hermione répondit avec un petit rire." Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te préparer" Dit-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à faire glisser le soutien-gorge sur ses bras, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Se détournant de lui à nouveau, elle enfila tranquillement la chemise bleue assortie. Quand le dernier bouton fut boutonné, elle se blotti dans le lit.

"Wow," Souffla Draco et avant qu'Hermione sache ce qui se passait, son dos était pressé contre le lit, sa poitrine contre la sienne et ses lèvres la reclamaient avidement les siennes.


	14. Cinquième matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 14: Cinquième matin seul**

Quelque chose touchait son mollet. Ça glissait sur sa peau d'avant en arrière, encore et encore. Et puis en rond. Ensuite, ça l'a pincée! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le visage souriant de Draco.

"C'était pour quoi ça ?" Elle crié en écartant sa main de sa jambe. Il a juste continué à rire. Hermione essaya de garder son visage froid, mais c'était difficile. Le rire de Draco était positivement contagieux et elle attrapa bien vite le virus. Elle s'effondra et commença à rire aussi.

"Bonjour Hermione" Dit doucement Draco alors qu'ils se baissait et pressaient un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour Draco" Murmura-t-elle, souriant aussi largement que lui. "Maintenant, pourquoi m'as-tu pincé?"

Draco lui adressa un sourire malicieux et répondit "Tu parlais dans ton sommeil."

"C'est faux!" Dit-elle vivement. "De quoi pourrais-je parler?"

"Tu as prononcé mon nom plusieurs fois," Dit Draco en arquant son sourcil de manière suggestive. Hermione décida de jouer à l'idiote, même si elle avait une idée assez claire de ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Que veux-tu dire par là?" Elle a demandé innocemment.

"Je veux juste dire que j'aime entendre mon nom sur tes lèvres quand il est suivi d'un gémissement."

Hermione devint instantanément rouge, attrapa son oreiller et commença à frapper Draco avec. " Tu prend tes rêves pour la réalité la, je n'ai fait aucun rêve érotique te concernant". Il riait violemment et se roulait sur le lit en essayant d'éviter que l'oreiller déchaîné n'arrive sur son visage." Peu être mais un homme peut rêver?" Dit-il taquin.

Quand Hermione commença une attaque particulièrement agressive, Draco roula sur le côté et quand l'oreiller entrait en collision avec le lit, la stabilité de Hermione fut ébranlé, son manque d'équilibre donna à Draco le temps de saisir ses poignets, la forçant à lâcher l'oreiller et il à rouler sur elle. Il lui tenait toujours les poignets au-dessus de la tête, alors qu'elle était allongée pressé contre son torse, riaient tout les deux.

Aucun des deux n'a pensé à quel point ils auraient semblé étranges au yeux du monde. Merlin, si quelqu'un les avaient surpris, ils auraient eu une crise cardiaque.

Mais pour eux ça semblait aussi naturel que respirer.

Alors que leurs rires se calmaient, Hermione leva la tête et posa son menton sur son torse, pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Elle était absolument certaine de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi touchant que son expression avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. C'était un spectacle qu'elle savait qu'elle chérirait longtemps.

"Draco, est-ce que j'ai vraiment parlé pendant mon sommeil?" Elle a demandé un peu nerveuse. Le sourire de Draco s'effaça un peu et il parut sérieux.

"Oui tu l'as fait" Avoua-t-il.

"D'accord et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si grave ?" Hermione n'aimait pas le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. On aurait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si elle avait mal agi.

"Et bien, tu as prononcé mon nom une ou deux fois," Dit Draco avec hésitation. "Oui et...? Elle le poussa doucement. "Alors, tu as dit quelque chose d'autre. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas l'intention de te pincer, mais ce que tu as dit m'a surpris."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Elle se sentait devenir inquiète maintenant. C'était probablement vraiment mauvais. Ou juste très, très sérieux.

"Après avoir prononcé mon nom quelques fois, tu as soudainement dit autre chose. Tu as dit Harry."

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

Honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas le problème, Harry était son meilleur ami. Il était même plus que ça, il était le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, et la réciproque était vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça dérangeait autant Draco?

"Oui et...?" Elle l'a incité à continuer.

"Je n'aimais pas ça," Dit-il, semblant légèrement embarrassé.

"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda doucement Hermione. Elle essayait désespérément de comprendre sa logique étrange.

"J'ai simplement préféré quand tu as prononcé mon nom," Dit Draco avec finalité en détournant le regard, mais il ne trompa pas Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas la vérité", A-t-elle déclaré. "Bien, peut-être que oui, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de celle-ci, tu peux me parler tu sais ."

Draco grogna.

Un son irrité qui gronda dans son corps et fini directement dans l'oreille d'Hermione, se qui lui envoya des frissons électriques dans tout le corps. Et puis les pièces du puzzle se sont réunies - Draco ce sentait menacé.

"Draco, tu te sens menacé par ma relation avec Harry, n'est-ce pas?" Elle demanda doucement en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle avait à peine touché sa joue qu'il la violament enlèvé et sauté hors du lit.

Avec des gestes brusques, il ramassa ses vêtements et commença à enfiler son pantalon en jeans noir. Hermione resta dans le lit totalement choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Draco?"

Il n'a pas bougé. Il resta assis dos à elle au bout du lit. Elle avait envi de tendre la main et de le serrer dans ses bras, de le rassurer, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

"Draco, parle-moi, je t'enprie, tu t'emballe pour rien !" Elle assura avec la voix qu'elle utilisait aussi pour gronder Harry et Ron.

"Je ne veux pas," Dit Draco avec obstination en se levant. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de partir, Hermione se leva et attrapa son bras. Il se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux étrécis de rage et sauvage. Elle compris qu'il avait une de ses crises étrange.

Il n'a pas semblé la reconnaître.

Ses narines se sont allumées. Hermione était sur le point de reculer, mais avant d'en avoir l'occasion, Draco l'avait poussée durement sur le lit, puis a rampè au-dessus d'elle. Il respirait difficilement et ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

Instinctivement, Hermione se recroquevilla comme elle pu pour se protéger car il l'écrasait de tout sont poids. Elle se prépara à un coup ou pire, car il semblait qu'il pourrait très bien le faire, il était déchaîné.

Alors qu'elle pleurait et essayé de le repousser de toutes ses forces, Draco sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione vue son expression passer de la colère, à l'horreur.

"Ho Merlin!" S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant sur le lit, mais planant toujours au-dessus d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Hermione enfin légèrement libéré, le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le plexus qui la libera complètement et s'éloigna de lui à reculons sans le lâcher des yeux.

Elle n'avait pas oublié le spectacle traumatisant de sa colère dévorante. Elle avait encore peur comme l'enfer qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Les mains serré en point. Elle pleurait toujours et tremblait comme une feuille, regardant autour d'elle ou elle pourrait fuir ou avec quoi l'assommer car sa baguette était trop loin.

"Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé." Murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant de culpabilité et de chagrin. "Je ne voulais pas… je ne te ferais jamais de mal… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis tellement désolé!"

Quand elle ne réagit pas à ses excuses, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Elle recula immédiatement comme un animal effrayé jusqu'à atteindre le bout du lit, coincé contre la tête haute du lit. Il était clair que Draco était blessée par ses actions, mais elle n'en n'avait vraiment rien à foutre.

Draco approcha doucement, les mains lève en signe de paix. Elle ne s'éloigna pas, mais quand ses doigts touchèrent son épaule, elle tressaillit et Draco se recula aussitôt.

"Je suis désolé," Murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Hermione se battit pour retrouver sa voix, mais quelque chose de massif la bloquait. Elle préfèra hocher la tête.

Draco ne la cru pas et ses yeux redoublèrent d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

"Puis-je m'approcher?" Demanda-t-il, en approchant, elle tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

Finalement, sa voix revint, "Donne moi juste une seconde." Elle prit une profonde respiration apaisante, ferma les yeux puis inspira de nouveau.

Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher lentement, elle sentit son genou contre le sien et sa main sur son épaule. Il n'essaya pas de la prendre dans ses bras et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Au lieu de cela, il la réconforta simplement avec une main amiante et affectueuse.

"Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, Je n'aurais pas dû ". Murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Le remords était évident et coulait de chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

Hermione tourna la tête lentement. "Non tu n'aurais pas dû" La voix blessée. "Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment peux-tu me pardonner?"

"Dis-moi ce qui ta énervé," Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle était encore très secouée. "Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu vrille. C'est un problème récurrent avec toi et je ne peux pas tolérer ça Draco, tu semble vouloir quelques chose de sérieux avec moi et il n'y aura jamais rien de tel avec un homme agressif ou violent. L'amour pour moi n'est pas compatible avec la peur de l'autre. Je veux savoir pour que nous puissions avancer" Elle durci son regard "Ou pas".

Il déglutit difficilement "Ça semble juste," Dit Draco en lâchant son épaule.

Comme il le faisait, Hermione se redressa et le regarda attentivement. Il ignora son regard et garda ses yeux fixés sur ses cuisses. "Tu as touché un nerf " Commença-t-il avec une voix faible. "Non, pas seulement touché, tu a tapé dessus. Et je n'aime pas être confronté à la vérité. Je suppose que je devrai vite apprendre à le gérer, puisque c'est ce que tu fais toujours. Je ne te blâme pas! " Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il sentit Hermione se raidir. "Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Je suis trop habitué à ce que tout aille dans mon sens, toujours. C'est bien d'être réprimé de temps en temps, même si je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, c'est difficile à gérer parce que c'est nouveau pour moi. Mais tu a vue juste, je me sens menacé par ta relation avec Potter. "

Après cette révélation, il tourna finalement le visage pour la regarder. Elle avait le visage neutre, et inclina la tête pour le faire continuer. Il soupira avant de continuer.

"J'ai toujours su que Potter et toi aviez un lien spécial, mais ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé auparavant. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Soudain, ça ma dérangé...beaucoup. Je ne sais pas, je me suis trahi quand tu as dit son nom, parce que ça voulait dire que tu rêvais de lui. Une vieille insécurité a pris vie. Il va t'éloigner de moi, te prendre à moi. Ils vont tous le faire, ils savent tous que tu es trop bien pour moi. Et puis tu as été si directe et tu m'as confronté, et j'ai pété un câble. Mais je vais vraiment apprendre à ne pas recommencer. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir effrayé par moi à nouveau. "

"Draco, je sais pas si je peux géré cette violence en toi, tu semble te sentir menacé par tout le monde, mais au final, tu n'as juste pas confiance en la force des sentiments que je pourrais développer pour toi et donc tu n'a pas confiance en toi et ."

Il arqua un sourcil affolé, et pris ses mains. "J'ai confiance en toi, tu es probablement la seule personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance Hermione, crois moi".

Elle souri doucement "Je te crois Draco, mais ce n'est pas de se type de confiance dont je parle, pour moi tu as peur que ce que tu as à m'offrir ne suffise jamais et que je finisse par t'abandonner et du coup cette peur te rend agressif. Mais ça c'est un travail à faire sur toi-même, finalement je ne suis que le reflet, le vecteur si tu veux. "

Il sourit amoureusement " Melin, tu a raison comme toujours." Il serra ses mains "J'ai envi d'être meilleur pour toi, tu mérite mieux que ce que je suis et que ce que je fais. Mais avec toi j'y arriverai. J'ai bien compris la limite légitime que tu m'a posé, je t'ai entendu et j'agirait en conséquences, pour que tu n'ai jamais à le refair. Pardon Hermione." Dit-il en embrassant ses mains avec révérence.

Hermione n'avait pas de réponse. Elle n'avait pas de mot. Elle se sentait étrangement fière d'avoir reconnu ses manquements et de pouvoir le motiver à grandir. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur une joue. Il lui sourit maladroitement.

"Je suis un con," Dit-il en soupirant de nouveau.

"Pas tout le temps," Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Mais parfois, oui. Tu dois savoir que ce que j'ai avec Harry, je ne peux l'avoir avec personne d'autre. Personne ne pourra prendre sa place dans mon cœur. C'est mon frère, Draco. Peut-être pas dans le sang mais dans tous les autres aspect, c'est mon frère. Et je l'aime. Si tu veux que nous ayons un avenir, toi et moi, tu devra également tolérer Harry.

"Je ne veux pas prendre sa place," Dit Draco en prenant doucement le visage d'Hermione en coupe. "Je veux un endroit qui m'appartient. Si seulement tu m'ouvrais ton cœur, je te donnerai tout. Tu sera, non tu es ma reine."

Elle n'essaya pas d'éviter ses yeux brûlants quand ils sondaient les siens.

"Donne-moi une raison de faire ça," Murmura-t-elle. "Je veux tellement le faire, mais j'ai peur."

"Peur de quoi?" Il a demandé doucement. "Peur que je te trahisse? Que ce soit une blague pour moi?"

"J'ai peur que tu parte une fois que je t'ai donné tout ce que j'ai. J'ai peur de tes réactions instables qui me font dire que ses sentiments te passerons. Mais surtout, j'ai peur de tenter la chose avec toi et de me perdre dans le processus et puis il y a toute cette violence, je ne peut pas tolérer ça ."

"Tu n'as pas à craindre de te perdre tu es forte ou je suis faible," Murmura-t-il avant de tressaillir. "Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'après tout ça, je t'ai traité comme tu le mérite, mais le contexte particulier fait que je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger et donc ça me rend plus con et agressif que la normale, je pourrais jamais être violent avec toi, je vais apprendre à mieux me contrôler. " Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. " Mais, tu as demandé une raison. Je vais te la donner."

Il l'embrassa rapidement, et elle le senti trembler puis il se recula et retint son regard avec gravité.

"Je t'aime."


	15. Cinquième après-midi seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 15: Le cinquième après-midi seul**

"Excuse-moi, tu quoi?" Hermione était abasourdie par les mots de Draco.

Elle ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Elle en avait l'impression bien sûr, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'exprime.

Pas encore du moins.

Mais maintenant, il l'avait fait et, ce faisant, il avait fait vibrer chaques cordes de son cœur qui produit la musique la plus douce pour ses oreilles.

"Je t'aime Granger," Dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux. "Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu voulais entendre, mais c'est ce que je ressens. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi et ça ne sera rien que toi... depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne voulais l'admettre."

"Comment ça " Dit-elle perplexe.

"Eh bien c'était encore à un niveau inconscient mais... à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, je me suis retrouvé à te chercher désespérément pendant l'attaque et quand je t'ai enfin trouvé-"

" Tu as dit à Harry et Ron de me mettre à l'abri". Elle fini pour lui

Souriant, Hermione plaça une main douce sur les joues de Draco et la caressa tendrement avec son pouce.

"C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre" Murmura-t-elle. "Bien que je ne puisse pas encore te rendre tes sentiments avec la même intensité, je sais que je suis très attiré par toi, j'aime l'homme que tu m'as permis de découvrir ici et j'ai très envie de découvrir plus du vrai toi." Elle rougit.

"C'est toujours quelque chose", Sourit Draco. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça tout de suite, Hermione. S'il te plaît, ne pense pas que je te presse, ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour que tu me le dises. Tout viendra avec le temps."

"Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé si patient " Admit Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

"C'est parce que tu m'as toujours cru brutal et grossier" Dit Draco avec un de ses demi-sourire qui faisait fondre Hermione.

"Ne fais pas ça" Murmura-t-elle en le repoussant avec une petite main sur son torse.

"Faire quoi?" Demanda Draco, vraiment confus.

"Sourire comme ça" Dit Hermione. "Ça me transforme pratiquement en gelée."

"Ha oui?" Dit malicieusement Draco en lui envoyant un autre sourire éclatant.

"Merlin, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça," gémit-elle. "Je viens de doper ton ego déjà trop grand, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco commença à rire et roula sur le dos ."Nan, tu viens juste de révéler quelque chose que tu aimes à mon sujet ."

Hermione se souleva sur un coude et baissa les yeux sur Draco. Il avait les mains négligemment derrière la tête et un sourire paresseux ornait ses lèvres roses.

"Pas d'inflation de ton ego alors?" Elle a demandé de façon amusante. Ses cheveux tombèrent de derrière ses oreilles et s'évasèrent sur le visage de Draco. En riant, il en attrapa des mèches entre ses doigts et la tortilla doucement.

"Pas trop" Rit-il.

"Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça alors" Elle se moqua de lui et ramena ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec une lente poussé qui menaçait de les dévorer tout les deux.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il portait toujours ce sourire si caractéristique qu'Hermione aimait tant, quand son estomac décida de gâcher le moment et de grogner bruyamment.

"Je suppose que tu as faim?" Draco rit en s'asseyant dans leur lit. "Bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment dîné hier, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione rougit à la pensée de pourquoi ils n'avaient pas mangé. Draco lui avait préparé un merveilleux repas, mais ils avaient entamé une conversation sur la confiance et leur passé, ce qui les avait incités à quitter la nourriture et à aller au lit à la place. C'est la première nuit ou ils avaient dormi ensemble - rien de sexuel, mais incroyablement sensible et romantique. Elle n'avait jamais mieux dormi qu'avec son torse pressé contre son dos et son bras enroulé de manière protectrice autour de sa taille.

"C'est vrai, et nous n'avons pas pris de petit-déjeuner non plus" Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Et il est techniquement trop tard pour ça maintenant."

"Alors prenons un brunch," Dit Draco en souriant, la tirant hors du lit. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la cuisine. Quand ils sont entrés, il lui a ordonné de s'asseoir sur une chaise et a commencé à leur préparer à manger. Une fois encore, Hermione s'émerveilla de son aisance dans la cuisine.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a demandé. Elle-même n'avait jamais aimé cuisiner. Elle aimait seulement aller dans la cuisine chercher une tablette de chocolat dans un placard. Autre que cela, elle avait tendance à l'éviter.

Draco se retourna avec un grand bol dans ses bras. C'était plein de pâte à crêpes, qu'il mélangeait avec l'autre main.

"Bien sûr que oui, j'aime toujours préparer de bon petit plat pour des femmes merveilleuses."

Hermione rougit, mais ne se laissa pas la compter. "Ha, et pour qui d'autre aimes-tu cuisiner?"

"Ma mère" Dit Draco qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde gêné de l'admettre.

"Comme c'est mignon ".

Draco ne commenta pas plus avant mais retourna à sa cuisine. Il sorti une casserole et la placé sur le poêle. Quand elle était assez chaude, il mit un peu de pâte et la fit tourner pour obtenir une crêpe parfaite. Quand il se retourna, il souriait.

"Est-ce que tu peux continuer ça pendant une seconde?" Demanda-t-il et Hermione se leva. Bien sûr, elle a dû trébucher quand son pied est entré en contact avec le pied de la table. Génial, elle était ici avec l'homme le plus élégant et le plus gracieux qu'elle ait jamais connu et elle était toujours aussi maladroite.

Elle rougit et rigola alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisinière. Draco embrassa doucement sa joue tout en ricanant légèrement. "Je serai de retour avant que tu puisses tout gâcher."

"Pas sûr, je suis doué pour ça ," Dit Hermione d'un air malicieux. Il riait toujours en partant.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione finit la crêpe que Draco avait commencée.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui, alors elle en commença une autre. Une fois celle-ci terminée, elle commença à s'inquiéter légèrement.

Quelque chose n'allait-il pas, puisqu'il n'était pas encore revenu? Éteignant la cuisinière, elle a quitté la cuisine pour aller le chercher. Il n'était pas à leur place et les toilettes n'étaient pas occupé. Donc, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait être.

Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, Hermione se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la bibliothèque, où se trouvait la trappe secrète. Et bien sûr, elle trouva Draco debout, la trappe ouverte et dos à elle.

"Draco, tu m'énerves," Fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy de l'intérieur de la trappe. Hermione savait qu'il parlait à Draco à travers le miroir.

"Sois patient, père," Dit Draco avec ennui. "Je vais le faire."

"J'espère que tu as raison à ce propos, fils je m'impatiente " Ricana Lucius. "Tu vas détruire tout notre plan si tu ne tue pas cette raclure de sang-de-bourbe."

Hermione eut presque le souffle coupé à ses mots crus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas père," Dit Draco, les dents serrées. "Votre plan est en sécurité."

Hermione sentit son cœur battre violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle entendait. Draco avait-il voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure? Était-il entrain de la manipuler? Elle entendit faiblement Draco dire au revoir à son père et elle sut qu'elle devrait se cacher. Mais elle était simplement trop dévastée pour bouger d'un pouce, alors quand Draco se retourna, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il la regarda sous le choc.

"Hermione ..." Murmura-t-il et elle sentit les larmes couler dans ses yeux. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Tu n'es pas revenue," Murmura-t-elle en réponse. "J'étais inquiète pour toi. Maintenant, il me semble que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter pour moi-même."

"Non…" Dit Draco en faisant un pas vers elle. Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

Il s'est arrêté. "Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance quand je dis que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Jamais ."

"Mais tu viens de dire…" Dit-elle mais elle stopa. "D'accord, je te fais confiance."

L'incrédulité était peinte sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il absorbait le sens de ses mots.

"C'est vrai?" Dit-il avec méfiance. "Wow, je ne m'y attendais pas."

"Je suis contente de pouvoir encore te surprendre," Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire déséquilibré. Draco revint vers elle et cette fois elle ne l'arrêta pas. Alors qu'il se tenait juste devant elle, il écarta les bras. Hermione se jeta à moitié dans ses bras.

"Je veux que tu comprennes bien," Murmura Draco dans ses cheveux. "Je dois mentir à mon père. Je dois lui faire croire que je vais te tuer pour qu'il ne se concentre pas sur nous. Pour que nous puissions être seuls et sortir de son esprit. Tu comprends?"

Hermione acquiesça. Bien sûr, c'était parfaitement logique. Mais s'était précaire et bancal comme plan, pensa-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu l'as fait?" Elle lui a demandé.

"Et bien il demanderait une preuve pour confirmer ma déclaration."

"Quelle preuve exigerait-il?"

"Connaissant mon père, il ne me croirait pas si je ne lui apportais pas ton corps mort."

Hermione frissonna à cette pensée.

"Quel est ton plan?" Elle lui demanda, le visage pressé dans sa chemise. Ça sentait bon, tout comme lui. Un peu épicé et musqué, mais il y avait un soupçon de douceur qui rendait l'odeur sucré.

"Je n'en ai pas un pour le moment", Avoua Draco et Hermione se raidit.

"Tu n'as pas de plan?" Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour regarder son visage. Il envoya un sourire d'excuse.

"Non, pas vraiment, j'avais pensé resté ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances? personne ne peut entrer ou sortir, après tu sera de nouveau en sécurité avec l'ordre."

"Merlin, nous avons des problèmes alors et toi dans tous ça ?"

Il a juste haussé les épaules, pour dire aucune idee.

Jusqu'à ce moment, Hermione avait seulement considéré Draco comme une menace. Elle n'avait même pas fait une pause pour penser à Lucius et à ce qu'il ferait si Draco ne donnait pas suite à ses ordres. "Tu n'avais pas de plan quand tu nous a piégés ici?"

"Non. Lucius voulais t'amener et te tuer au manoir. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour lui faire croire qu'ici serai mieux pour agir car les protections extérieurs autour de toi son conséquentes. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ta protection que je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre."

"Hmm…" Hermione se creusa la tête à la recherche d'idées. "Je suppose que nous pourrions faire croire que tu m'as tué…" se dit-elle à voix haute.

"Comment?"

"Et bien, il y a une drogue moldue qui te fait paraître morte," Expliqua Hermione. "C'est en fait assez célèbre, elle a été utilisé dans…"

"Roméo et Juliette," Dit Draco en hochant la tête.

"Tu connais Roméo et Juliette?" Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

"Bien sûr " Draco lui sourit. "Qui ne les connaient pas? C'est un classique. Je ne sais pas comment te dire qui je suis. Mon nom, cher saint, me déteste, parce que c'est un ennemi pour toi."

"Très convenable", Rigola Hermione. La vérité était qu'il avait vraiment une voix parfaite pour la poésie.

"C'est vrai," Draco rigola et embrassa son front. "Alors dis-m'en plus à propos de ton idée."

"Et bien, je suis sûr que si les moldus peuvent fabriquer un poison comme cela, les sorciers doivent pouvoir faire la même chose et j'ai mon kit de création de potion dans ma valise, mais ça ne te permetra que de gagner un peu de temps il comprendra vite que je suis en vie."

"Ça c'est ma sorcière intelligente; je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour trouver quelque chose de bien, nous gérerons la suite quand elle arrivera." Draco la serra très fort et posa un autre baiser sur son front. "Maintenant, prenons ce brunch."

Ils ont commencé à marcher vers la cuisine quand une pensée a soudainement frappé Hermione. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son propre dilemme qu'elle avait totalement oublié son meilleur ami.

"Harry" Murmura-t-elle en s'arrêta net. Devant lui, Draco se raidit et s'arrêta aussi. Lentement il se retourna. Elle se tenait debout comme si elle était vaincue, les mains sur les côtés et les larmes aux yeux. "Et Harry?"

Draco prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, "Je suis désolé mon coeur."

Un sanglot terrible déchira la poitrine d'Hermione à ses mots. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur sa survie, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait peut-être déjà Harry. Et ici elle ne pouvait ni l'avertir ni l'aider. Sa propre sécurité et sa survie ont entraîné la mort de son meilleur ami.


	16. Sixième nuit seule

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 16: La sixième nuit seule

"Est-ce qu'il ..." Hermione arrêta la question horrible qu'elle devait poser. "Draco, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ... qu'il nest pas mort, pitié ?"

"Non."

Le seul mot arracha un soupir de soulagement dans sa poitrine. Elle se jeta sur Draco, qui la serra étroitement contre sa poitrine. Il passa une main dans ses boucles et inspira son odeur.

"Hermione," Murmura-t-il. "Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en vie que ça restera comme ça."

Elle se dégagea avec force de son emprise et fit un pas en arrière.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux incrédules regardant attentivement son visage.

Draco fit un pas vers elle, mais Hermione leva la main et recula encore. "Non, non" Dit-elle, ses yeux brûlant d'une fureur réprimée. "Il suffit de répondre."

"Mon père est déterminé à le tuer."

Hermione ne broncha pas. Et plus le surprit encore plus, quand elle a rire.

"Le sorcier le plus diabolique à déjà essayé et ça ne lui pas réussi alors ces pas ton père qui se prend à l'évidence pour ça réincarnation qui vas y arrivé. Il n'est pas encore mort, à partir de la je peux travailler. " At-elle déclaré sûr d'elle.

"Non, il est toujours très vivant." À ces mots, Hermione vit une légère contraction dans la mâchoire.

"Draco, tu aurais aimé qu'il soit mort?" Elle a demandé avec de grands yeux surpris. "Je savais que tu le détestais, mais lui souhaiter la mort?"

Draco ne lui répondit pas, mais ses yeux étaient durs et sa mâchoire crispée. C'était toute la réponse dont Hermione avait besoin.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire", Dit-elle avec un petit rire incrédule. La peice vacillait un peu et elle ferma les yeux. "Tu veux voir mon meilleur ami mort, le mec qui est sensé soi disant m'aimer, veux la mort de celui qui est comme un frère pour moi, purée on dirait un mauvais téléfilm."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça," nia Draco en se rapprochant, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'était se tenait maintenant à moins d'un pied d'elle. Elle essaya de reculer mais fut bloquée par une étagère.

"Alors, comment ça se passe exactement?" Elle a demandé à travers ses dents serrées sur le point de craquer.

Draco la regarda sournoisement pendant un moment. Il était évident que lui aussi avait du mal à garder son sang-froid avant de lui répondre, elle n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il vrille un fois de trop et elle le maudirais si fort qu'il n'oserait plus jamais. "Si je dois choisir entre vous deux, je te choisi, Hermione."

"Oh, Merlin," Dit-elle en jetant ses mains en l'air. "Tu pense vraiment me protéger là ?!" La dernière partie était prononcée d'une voix haute qui n'était pas encore un cri, mais aussi proche que possible. "Tu n'a ni plan, pas même une idée précise de celui de ton pere et tu sacrifie mon meilleur ami ?! Mon frère ?!"

Maintenant, elle criait sérieusement, et cela provoqua la perte de Draco. Il n'a pas pu se retenir non plus.

"Je penserais que tu montrerais un peu plus de gratitude!" cria-t-il. "Après tout, je risque ma vie pour sauver la tienne!"

"Oh, et tu penses que ta vie ou même ma vie vaut plus que celle de Harry?!" Hermione passa devant lui, elle était vulnérable coincée entre sa poitrine dure et l'étagère encore plus dure derrière elle. Il n'essaya pas de la maintenir en place, mais la regarda avec un regard furieux.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça!" Il s'est défendu.

"Peut-être pas, mais tu l'as laissé entendre!" Hermione répondit et se tourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu es pensé que je te serais reconnaissant si tu laissais exprès mon meilleur ami mourir, Draco réveille toi c'est très grave!"

"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix!"

"Mais tu aurais pu m'en donner un!" Lui lança Hermione. "Au lieu de m'enfermer et de me priver de tout."

À ces mots, Draco sembla se calmer un peu. Il avait l'air fatigué et frottait ses yeux fatigués du revers de la main.

"Hermione, vraiment", Dit-il avec une faiblesse. "Honnêtement, m'aurait-tu cru si je t'avais dit que mon père allait te kidnapper pour pouvoir piéger Potter?"

Puis Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était emporté. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle aurait cru à un subterfuge mais aurais malgré tous pris des précautions. Elle aurais réfléchi avec Ron et Harry et les menbres de l'ordre.

Elle se calma et sentait maintenant la fatigue jusque dans ses os.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, il nous faut un plan d'action concret?" Elle lui a demandé sérieusement. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir. Je ne le permettrai pas."

"Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire," Dit Draco avant de s'effondrer assit sur le sol. Hermione le suivit, les jambes croisées devant lui.

"Nous pourrions l'avertir," Suggéra Hermione, mais Draco secoua violemment la tête.

"Et risquer ta vie? Non, je ne ferai pas partie de ça."

Elle devait la jouer finement, commencer un combat verbal ou de baguettes lui ferait perdre du temps donc le manipuler gentiment serai la meilleure option.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle la prit doucement dans la sienne et plaça leurs mains combinées sur ses genoux.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire partie," Chuchota-t-elle et, avec sa main libre, essuya une mèche de cheveux blond platine de son beau visage. "Laisse moi juste le contacter. Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle de ça et sauver mon ami."

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione," Murmura-t-il en retour. "Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas rester là et te regarder mettre ta vie en danger ça me... terrifie ."

"Et je ne peux pas rester là et ne rien faire je ne m'en remettrait pas." Elle chuchota." Ça me brisera "

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour regarder droit dans les siens. La faiblesse de son regard la stupéfia momentanément mais elle retrouva rapidement ses forces en pensant à Harry.

"Tu ne serais pas responsable de sa mort," Murmura-t-il. "C'est mon père qui aurait tout le blâme. Jamais toi."

"Je serais tout aussi responsable que lui et toi aussi. Si je savais et ne l'avais pas averti, je partagerais la responsabilité."

"Hermione, tu ne peux pas partager le blâme."

Elle détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes. "Je partage le blâme de la même manière que tu partage la loyauté. Tu peux en avoir un peu ici et un peu là-bas, mais jamais tout au même endroit."

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle sut qu'ils avaient été ébranlé, mais elle devait le recentrer, il était un homme maintenant, pas un petit garçon.

De toute évidence, cela importait beaucoup pour Draco. Il arracha rapidement sa main à la sienne et se redressa. Hermione resta sur le sol et ne le regarda pas, déçu car le combat semblait inévitable.

"Alors c'est ça que tu penses de moi?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée - il luttait clairement contre les larmes de rage. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient blessés. "N'as-tu pas compris que ma loyauté repose sur toi et sur personne d'autre? Hermione, j'ai défié mon propre père pour te sauver la vie même si cela signifiait la fin de la mienne. Et tu oses dire que ma loyauté est divisée? Peut-être qu'elle la été autrefois, je ne le nierais pas. Mais maintenant, tu me posséde plus que tout ou quiconque, tous est pour toi, elle est ta toi ma loyauté et je te protégerais mêmede toi-même . "

Il a fait une pause et a respiré lourdement. Hermione osa tourner légèrement son visage et le regarder. Il était si grand vue du sol que ça lui faisait mal au cou. Il se tenait plus droit que jamais, la fixant des yeux, les bras tendu vers elle, sans le faire exprès. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et blessé que les larmes d'Hermione se remirent à couler.

Quand il vit ses larmes, il sembla se ramollir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et les repoussa avec un pouce calleux.

"Ne pleure pas, mon amour," Murmura-t-il. "Je déteste te voir pleurer. Je sais que j'en ai été la cause trop souvent. Et je déteste chaque fois que cela s'est produit. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," Sanglota Hermione. "Je me sens tellement impuissante. Et c'est le pire sentiment que j'ai jamais ressenti."

Draco soupira et posa son visage entre ses mains.

"Que puis-je faire pour que tu te sentes mieux?"

Son estomac flotta quand il fut récompensé par un sourire heureux.

"Laisse-moi contacter Harry," Dit-elle. Avant que Draco puisse protester, comme il était sur le point de le faire, Hermione continua, "Je ne lui dirai rien qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je ne lui dirai pas où je suis. Je ne lui parlerai pas de toi Et je ne lui dirai pas comment je le sais. Il va me faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive. "

Draco envisagea sérieusement de céder à ses supplications. Elle avait tellement l'air de souffrir.

"Et s'il commence à poser des questions?" Demanda Draco. "Vas-tu céder et lui répondre."

"Non", La réponse d'Hermione arriva aussitôt. "Je vais juste dire que je le lui dirai quand le moment sera venu."

"Et ensuite tu vas tout lui dire?" Draco semblait douteux. Déterminée à montrer sa sincérité, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se mordit la levre. Elle lui donna un sourire réconfortant.

"Je n'ai pas de secrets pour Harry," Dit-elle sincèrement. "Surtout pas quand c'est quelque chose d'important. Et de beau ."

Draco la récompensa avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

C'était comme regarder un enfant le matin de Noël déballer le cadeau qu'il avait souhaité toute l'année. Et elle venait de se donner à lui. Sans même y penser. Et sans le regretter.

Draco se pencha en avant et laissa ses lèvres adoucir les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement, remuant ses lèvres tendre contre les siennes dans la plus douce caresse jamais expérimenté par l'un ou lautre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se pencha dans son baiser intense.

Quand il se recula, ses yeux restèrent fermés et elle chérit la sensation de ses lèvres.

"D'accord" Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. "Tu peux le contacter."

Hermione ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour voir par elle-même s'il disait la vérité. Elle ne vit aucun mensonge sur son visage, seulement des inquiétudes et de l'incertitude.

"Je ne me mettrai pas en danger, ni toi d'ailleurs" Promit-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que tu le ferais exprès" Répondit-il. "Mais tu as peut-être un bout de langue. J'ai vraiment peur pour toi."

"Ne le sois pas," Dit-elle, lui lançant un sourire éclatant.

Quand il la lui rendit avec hésitation, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou avec un rire joyeux. Il est tombé en arrière et elle a été abaissée avec lui étendu sur son torse. "Merci", Dit-elle en embrassant sa joue lisse. "Merci beaucoup."

Draco rit aussi, mais son rire était aussi hésitant que son sourire.

Elle se leva vite pour aller au miroir et il la stopa avec son bras. " Pas tous de suite, il est surveiller, tu le mettrais en danger inutilement, fais le plutôt demain après-midi, crois moi."

Elle n'insista pas, mais son instinct se réveilla qu'il y avait quelques chose de louche.

"Alors où en sommes nous maintenant?" Demanda-t-il en passant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione, les faisant tomber sur son torse.

"Comment ça ?"

"A propos de tout ce projet de mort vivante ?"

"C'était le nom! Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié ça!"

Draco rigola plus sincèrement qu'avant et Hermione en adorait la sensation.

"Tu as beaucoup en tête " Dit-il en se massant la tête.

"Toi aussi"

"Pas autant que toi," Dit-il en continuant de frotter doucement son cuir chevelu. "Après tout, tu as toujours été au top."

Hermione tourna la tête et sourit malicieusement.

"Et bien, plus maintenant," Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en passa la main sur Draco. Elle regarda ses yeux s'assombrir de désir, puis elle enfonça ses ongles dans son ventre et le chatouilla. Il a immédiatement commencé à se tortiller sous elle et a ri de façon incontrôlable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit à se ressaisir suffisamment pour les renverser pour qu'il prenne les commandes.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de passer un long et mince doigt sur la peau exposée de son ventre. Elle sentit sa peau se contracter à son contact et les papillons se libérer de la prison de son estomac.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et il ne brisa pas le contact visuel avant d'atteindre son nombril. Alors qu'il y plongeait son doigt, il détourna son regard de ses yeux vers son ventre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il se pencha et embrassa sa peau nue.

Hermione haleta de surprise. Draco lui sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Et puis encore une fois. Quand ses lèvres atteignirent son nombril, il retira son doigt et le remplaça par sa langue. Hermione se tortilla, Draco rit et lécha encore. Puis il s'éloigna encore, traînant sa langue sur sa peau rougie. Lorsqu'il atteignit la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'arrêta et la regarda." "J'ai envie de te faire du bien mon amour, laisse moi te goûter".

Son visage était troublé et sa bouche était ouverte. Elle se lécha les lèvres, envoyant presque Draco droit au paradis et il durci instantanément, puis elle acquiesça de la tête.

Draco rit à nouveau alors qu'il taquinait lentement le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et révéla une culottes en mousline verte avec un petit lassage de soie sur l'avant, c'était une très belle pièce de belle qualité. Il grogna du fond de sa gorge" Laisse moi te dire que tes goûts en matière de lingeries sont exquis, tu est la tentation faite femme" Et embrassa le tissu.

Hermione haleta bruyamment et se tortilla encore une fois. Très lentement, Draco baissa son pantalon. Hermione leva ses hanches pour l'aider et ensuite le pantalon disparut. Il était à ses pieds et commença à traîner des baisers brûlants le long de l'intérieur de ses jambes, de sa cheville fine, jusqu'à son mollet, au-delà du genou et de la cuisse. Quand il atteignit finalement l'endroit qu'il désirait le plus, il la trouva déjà bien humide. Il inspira son doux parfum et souffla légèrement sur son cœur, faisant frissonner tout son corps.

Finalement, il décida que les taquineries étaient terminées. Avec un doigt, il repoussa le tissu vert et découvrit la beauté de son lieu le plus intime - un lieu qu'il chérirait pour toujours, si seulement elle le laissait faire. Elle était entièrement épilé, se qui le surpris un peu, mais il devait admettre que c'était profondément exitant, il pouvait tous voir d'elle, sa petite fente bordé de lèvres légèrement rosé et surmonté d'une perle qu'il était avide de taquier.

Avec une faim à peine contenu, sa langue toucha sa chair velouté. Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement et Draco manqua de venir dans son pantalon. Il laissa sa langue vaciller sur son paquet de nerfs sensibles. Hermione gémissait bruyamment et ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, le pressant doucement d'aller plus loin, le réclamant pour plus et il travailla avec abandons.

Merlin il pourrait la goûter pour toujours et il serait heureux.

Quand il sentit qu'elle était proche, il la pénétra doucement d'un doigt à mi-chemin dans son centre. Elle était vraiment serré, il sentait ses parois douces et humides happer son doigts et il gémis bruyamment en imaginant la sensation sur son sex.

Il fit des mouvements doux de va-et-vient de plus en plus profond coordonnées avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte son hymen.

La félicité de cette constatation le pris au dépourvu et il éjacula un peu dans son pantalon, il pris un seconde pour se contrôler et la regarda, alors qu'elle avait la tête rejeter en arrière et les mais serré en point sur les drap apprécient apparemment le travail de ses doigts, il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle pourrait être vierge, et maintenant il avait la confirmation. Pourtant, cela ne lui importait pas normalement, il aimait les filles expérimentées, mais avec elle, tous était différents bien sûr, il serait le seul et l'unique et il lui fournirait toute les expériences qu'elle serai prête à faire. Elle ne sera qu'à lui.

Normalement, il aimait le sex dur et centré sur son plaisir avant tous, pour lui, le sex était un exutoire comme un autre. Mais avec elle, il avait envie d'être doux, attentionné et généreux. Il avait bien sûr envi de la prendre fort et sauvagement mais d'une manière qui ne serai jamais comparable au autre. Hermione l'avait touché de tellement de manières que Draco avait senti le besoin de la rembourser - de toutes les manières possibles. Elle était son trésor. De plus si elle pouvait le faire venir même un peu, sans le toucher, lui qui était si fier de sa capacité à se contrôler, elle promettait des plaisir sans pareil.

Il a pompé son doigt dans une série lente et aussi profonde que possible sans brisé sa précieuse barrière, tous en jouant avec son clitoris de sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse enfin son nom pris dans la tornade de son orgasme.

Il a continué à lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende, puis Il a ensuite retiré son doigt pour lécher son son jus en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il devient encore plus dur en la voyant rougir un peu à son action.

Comme faisait elle pour avoir l'air si inocente alors qu'elle venait juste de jouir.

Elle était un ange.

Hermione était détendu. Draco s'approcha d'elle et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa seule réponse fut de lui sourire, les yeux toujours fermés, et Draco sentit son cœur s'envoler. Doucement, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira près de lui, la berçant dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as jamais essayé ça avant, n'est-ce pas?" Draco a demandé. La seule réponse d'Hermione fut de secouer la tête.

"Tu as bon goût," Murmura Draco à son oreille. Il était heureux de voir un autre rougissement se former sur ses joues mais elle le cacha rapidement derrière ses mains. Draco rit et embrassa son cou. À ce moment-là, son estomac gronda. "Cela me rappelle que nous n'avons pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour et j'ai fin."

Il se leva et ramassa les vêtements d'Hermione. Il les lui donna et eut même la courtoisie de se retourner pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'entoura ses bras et posa son menton sur son dos.

"Merci" Murmura-t-elle doucement.

"Pour être si gentil."

"À ton service mon ange. "


	17. Sixième nuit seule partie 2

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 17: Sixième nuit seule, partie 2

"Tu n'es pas si mal toi-même non plus," Il rit et tapota doucement ses mains posé sur son ventre.

Hermione se joignit à son rire et relâcha sa prise sur sa taille pour marcher à côté de lui.

"Tu fais à manger?"

"Bien sûr," Répondit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione s'arrêta à ses mots. Draco fit de même quelques pas plus loin et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu viens?" Il a demandé confus. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Non commence à faire à manger " Dit-elle. "Je vais commencer à préparer la potion de mort vivante. Il faudra un peu de temps avant que ce soit terminé, alors je pourrais aussi bien commencer maintenant."

Draco rit en secouant la tête, faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux gris et orageux.

"Comment pourrais-je espérer autre chose d'Hermione Granger?" Rit-il à voix haute. "Je te donne l'orgasme de ta vie et tu a hâte d'aller travailler."

Hermione rougit et rit espiègle .

"Oui, n'en fait pas trop, il existe une merveilleuse invention moldu appelé vibromasseur, qui est très efficace pour ça aussi".

Il la regarda les yeux exorbités de luxure " Madame je saurais punir cet affront." Rit-il.

"On verra ça" Sourit-elle mutine puis tourna le dos pour partir, il la raptrapa rapidement pour se placer devant elle la souleva par la taille et lui donna un baiser plein de passion, elle pouvait encore se goûter sur ses lèvres et gemis doucement. Quand il la reposa elle avait un sourcil levé en interrogation muette.

"Je veux te voir jouer avec un vitro machin un jour."

Elle explosa de rire et inclina la tête pour le regarder. Il se battait pour contenir ses propres rires. Il se pencha et lui donna un chaste baiser. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, Hermione savoura le moment avec les yeux fermés et un petit sourire au lèvres. Draco rit doucement et la pressa une dernière fois avant d'aller seul à la cuisine.

Quand Hermione ne put plus entendre ses pas, elle soupira et alla dans leurs coin.

Elle était déterminée à faire confiance à Draco, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître. De la manière dont elle l'a vu, elle n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix sans passer par un combat qui briserait sûrement ce qu'il avait construit ici. Il pensait avoir un contrôle total sur elle ici, et c'était un gros avantage pour elle.

Pour autant qu'elle l'ait ressenti, ses sentiments étaient sincères. Bien sûr, Hermione n'était en aucun cas une experte sur ce terrain, n'ayant eu qu'une poignées des relations avant, car toute son attention depuis la troisième année était centré sur la guerre à venir.

Elle n'a pas détecté de mensonges quand il a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ou qu'il l'aimait, elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Elle avait aussi ressenti quelque chose, pas encore de l'amour, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose en elle.

Un picotement à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, un tourbillon dans son estomac lorsqu'il la touchait, un manque de souffle lorsqu'il l'embrassait et une brûlure à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de pourtant banal.

Le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui faire la rendait humide. Ron ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Bien sûr, il avait voulu, Hermione devait lui donner ça, mais elle ne le sentais juste pas, n'en avait pas envi avec lui. Et les autres était des amourettes de vacances pour passer le temps, donc rien d'aussi sérieux n'était envisagé.

Avec Draco, c'était complètement différent. Elle ne s'était pas sentit mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Il l'avait fait se sentir mieux que jamais, belle même, et desirable, car il était clair que Draco adorait son corps.

Néanmoins, elle devait rester concentré sur Harry car malheureusement elle croyais qu'à moitié qu'il la laisserai lui parler sinon pourquoi attendre.

Elle s'accroupit devant sa valise et sortit son livre de Potions avancé et son ensemble de potions, avec les ingrédients et un chaudron.

Elle fit semblent de lire sachant parfaitement qu'une potion de mort vivante prenait une demi lune à préparer, donc impossible dans leur laps de temps. Elle utilisa se temps pour élaborer son plan pour contacter et sauver Harry mais aussi Draco.

Maintenant qu'elle avait suffisamment de données sur pour réfléchir, elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Moins d'une demis heure après elle l'entendit venir vers elle et se mis à marmonner "Potion stupide et inutile".

"A qui marmonnes-tu?" La voix amusée de Draco venait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était adossé à une bibliothèque avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait l'air très sexy et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et ce qui donna à Draco un coup de chaud.

Il rit lorsqu'il vit sa réaction et commença à faire jouer ses muscles. Hermione explosa de rire devant son étalage de force.

Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait jouer elle aussi et marcha lentement vers lui le regardant droit dans les yeux et tendit la main pour la placer sur son biceps.

Il le contracta et Hermione sentit une secousse d'excitation la traverser face à la dureté sous sa petite main. Elle se mordit la lèvre et déplaça sa main en une caresse lente de son biceps à son épaule.

Au fur et à mesure que sa main avançait, Draco contractait les muscles qu'elle touchaient. De son épaule elle a glissé à ses abdos. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde surprise de les trouver durs et légèrement dessinés. Encore une fois, il les contractaient sous son contact mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, c'était léger, mais elle sentit un frisson le parcourit. Un délicieux frisson, qui rechauffa ses joues pâles.

Hermione leva ses yeux border de longs cils noirs et épais sur lui, lui envoyant ce qu'elle espérait être un regard coquin et sensuel.

Lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard, ses yeux étaient noirs et sauvages.

Elle reculat légèrement choquée que ça ai marché. En se raclant la gorge, il secoua légèrement la tête.

"Tu disais quelque chose à propos de la potion?" Dit-il d'une voix enrouée et rauque qui fit friser ses orteils.

"Ça ne va pas marcher" Répondit-elle avec un soupir. "Ça va prendre trop de temps à faire. On ne peut pas le faire."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Une semaine. Je suppose que c'est trop long."

La tête de Draco tomba et il cacha son visage.

"Tu as raison, c'est trop long. Merlin, si seulement j'avais eu cette idée dès le début!"

Réconfortante, Hermione attrapa sa chemise et l'attira plus près de lui.

"Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé ici, on trouvera une solution." Murmura-t-elle.

"Même pas de me cracher au visage?" Demanda Draco, levant un peu la tête pour lui envoyer un sourire satisfait, qu'elle lui retourna.

"Non, même pas ce moment-là. Je pense que j'avais droit à une attaque de salive."

"Je peux penser à un type différent d'attaque de salive ".

À ses mots, il attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et ses lèvres s'effondrèrent sur les siennes. Elle était pressée plus près de lui et leurs lèvres bougeaient naturellement, leurs respirations se mélangeaient, les rendant fous de désir. Mais Hermione sentit autre chose, elle avait envie de plus, elle y avait reflechi pendant l'élaboration de son plan. Une connexion plus profonde qui malgré sont acceptation mûrement réfléchi, lui fit un peu peur, forçant Draco à reculer instantanément.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Il a demandé avec inquiétude.

Avec un grand sourire, elle secoua la tête.

"Je viens de réaliser quelque chose", Dit-elle.

"Et c'est?"

"Je tien vraiment à toi."

Au début, Draco ne réalisa pas, mais très vite, il comprit, son corps se baissa pour enrouler ses bras puissants autour de sa taille fine et la lever en les airs, riant en la faisant tourner. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire et rejeta la tête en arrière avec joie, ses boucles volant autour de sa tête.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Draco la gardait toujours levé et ne fit aucun geste pour la faire redescendre de sitôt. Il la regardait au fond des yeux, dans son âme, touchant toutes sortes de boutons dont elle ignorait même l'existence.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir." Murmura-t-il sincèrement.

"Je pense que j'en ai une idée", Murmura-t-elle en arrière, plaçant une main timide sur son cœur, et juste comme elle l'avait espéré il battait à tout rompre.

"C'est le premier pas décisif, je te ferai tomber amoureuse de moi, Hermione Granger", Dit-il avec le sourire le plus sexy qu'il avait en stock, et fut ravi de la sentir trembler dans ses bras. "Maintenant, allons manger."

"Merlin, je meurs de faim!"

Draco gloussa, attrapa les jambes d'Hermione et les enroula doucement autour de sa taille. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine en la portant tout le chemin. " Tu sais que je peux marché?" Rit elle.

"Oui, mais je ne te lâche plus je te l'avais dit, ça fait trop d'années que je rêve de faire ça, et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me laisserais, alors dit toi que tu ne vas pas beaucoup utiliser tes jambes prochainement."

Elle pris une moue faussement choqué et mis la main devant sa bouche " Mais je vais devenir énorme". Il rit fort ravi de découvrir la Hermione drôle que seul ses amis proches connaissaient. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beaucoup d'idées qui te garderont en formes." Et c'était vrai, Merlin si elle lui permettait il ravirait son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher.

Il s'assit sur une chaise avec Hermione sur ses genoux. Souriant, il porta une fourchette à sa bouche et elle l'ouvrit pour la prendre. Elle ne goûta pas vraiment la nourriture, elle ne sut pas ce que c'était, elle se contenta d'enregistrer qu'elle aimait bien. Elle était trop occupée à être nourrie et à regarder Draco la faire manger. Tout le reste semblait disparaître et signifier de moins en moins avec chaques minutes qui passaient. Elle était consciente qu'ils étaient niais et n'en n'avais rien à faire, le repas se finit et Hermione se sentit complètement rassasiée.

"C'était bon?" Demanda Draco, le premier mot prononcé de leur repas. Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser chaste, mais avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de se retirer, Draco la tenait en place et l'embrassait férocement. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Hermione sentit les mains de Draco s'égarer dans ses cheveux, de son cou à ses épaules, puis sous son t-shirt dans son dos.

Des éclairs d'électricité brûlaient a son contact, envoyant des fourmillements sur tout son corps très réceptif. Délicatement, elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, laissant ses doigts caresser chaque centimètre carré de chair nue et les fins poils blonds de son torse. Draco rompit le baiser et traîna une ligne brûlante du coin de ses lèvres au long de sa gorge, tétant passionnément la peau douce. Hermione haleta de plaisir et il rit doucement contre sa peau crémeuse.

Finalement, Hermione avait la chemise de Draco complètement ouverte et elle la repoussa rapidement sur ses épaules, passant ses mains sur son torse joliment sculptée. Elle gémit à la sensation de lui, mais à nouveau cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle se recula un peu pour regarder son torse ciselé. Il était barré d'une large cicatrise qui allait semble-t-il de sa hanche gauche à son pectoraux droit- sûrement le sort de Harry- et il avait comme une brûlure ronde sur la gauche du nombril, Hermione le trouva encore plus beau avec car elles étaient le reflet de son courage, à part ça il n'était pas trop bodybuilder mais ses muscles étaient bien dessinés et fermes.

"Parfait", Pensa-t-elle, se sentant comme Boucle d'Or.

"À quoi penses-tu?" Demanda Draco d'une voix basse et enrouée. Hermione rougit.

"Rien d'important", Mentit-elle en souriant.

"Je ne te crois pas," Rit-il doucement. "Pas quand la couleur monte sur tes joues comme ça."

"Bien", Céda-t-elle. "Je pensais que ton corps était parfait pour moi. Heureux?"

"Extrêmement, la réciproque est vrai aussi" Murmura-t-il doucement en embrassant son nez avec amour.

"Depuis quand est tu aussi musclé ? je t'ai toujours pensé grand et fin."

Il rougi légèrement " C'est parce que tu ne m'a pas donné un coup d'oeil depuis des années et puis... J'ai remarqué que tu étais sortie avec des garcons plutot musclés voir carrément baraqué avec Krum, tu le vois toujours d'ailleurs ? " Grognat-il.

"Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un ami rassure toi, Victor et moi c'était il y a longtemps, mais fini ta phrase, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vue que tu éludait."

"Hermione ouvre les yeux tous ses garçons, Weasley, Krum et combien d'autres n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part, bref tampis pour eux maintenant tu est à moi" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle fit la moue clairement pas embobiné par ses techniques vaseuses pour éviter de finir sa phrase.

Il leva le mains en signe de reddition "Ok, ok, J'ai peut être commencé activement à faire de la musculation depuis plusieurs mois dans l'espoir que tu me remarque, mais malheureusement ça n'a pas marché".

Elle l'admira une dernière fois puis se mordit la lèvre en lui donnant un regard chargé d'électricité sexuel. " Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, si j'avais remarqué avant je n'aurais pas su gérer l'attirance et les désirs, que je ressent toute suite."

Comme monté sur ressort, sans prévenir, il se retrouva debout, emportant Hermione, qui poussa un cri étranglé de surprise, il la maintenait toujours fermement, ses bras serré autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle était sur le dos dans son lit avec lui, couchée sur elle, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Il baragouina un charme et les lumières se sont tamisée, Draco sembla briller d'une lumière qui lui était propre. Et à ce moment, Hermione réalisa que c'était le bon moments, indépendamment de son plan .

"Je te veux," Murmura-t-elle et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Il tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa sa paume.

"Tu m'as" Murmura-t-il.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce dont je parle."

"Je sais, je veux juste m'assurer que tu es sûr. Je veux dire, on parle de sexe ici. C'est un grand pas."

Hermione fronça les sourcils à cela.

"J'avais l'impression que nous parlions de faire l'amour."

"D'accord, alors nous le ferons d'abord, puis nous ferons du sex débridé ensuite."

Encore une fois, Hermione rougit profondément, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excitée par ses mots.

"Ça a l'air bien " Était tout ce qu'elle pouvait murmurer et Draco rigola en l'embrassant.

"Et tu es sûr?" Demanda-t-il encore pendant qu'il étudiait son visage attentivement.

"Complètement."

Avec ces mots, elle releva la tête du lit et l'embrassa doucement. Draco répondit instantanément et laissa ses doigts errer sur sa poitrine qui l'appelait depuis si longtemps.

Sans délai, il arrachat la chemise gênante "Oups, je m'emporte" Dit il en interrompant le baiser.

Elle rit "Tu devra me la réparer" Puis ses doigts revinrent sur sa peau maintenant nue. Il avança lentement, caressant son ventre plat et avança de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son soutien-gorge, il était assortie à sa culotte et lui faisait une poitrine appétissante. Ses mamelons durs traversaient le tissu du soutien-gorge et il les tordit doucement entre ses doigts.

Un gémissement s'échappa d'Hermione mais fut rapidement capturé par sa bouche avide.

Laissant sa bouche, il descendit le long de son corps et prit un mamelon vêtu de tissu dans sa bouche. Hermione se cambra et mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle était fievreuse et légèrement tremblante et il se disputa pour son manque de douceur, alors qu'il retirait son jeans et se laissait porté par la vue d'elle en sous vêtement.

Elle n'en faisant pas étalage mais tous les hommes pubères avaient remarqué quelle avait un corps pulpeux et désirable, il avait même eu le choque de sa vie en surprenant un jour l'apathique Snape lui mater discrètement les fesses, mais comment lui en vouloir, elles étaient à croquer dans ses petits jeans serré. Il pouvait maintenant dire que c'était bien en dessous de la vérité.

Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées malgré ça petite taille et les hanches étroites mais rondes et féminines accentué par une taille très marqué sur son ventre plat. Son buste était fin, ce qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ronde et ferme, à vue de nez, il dirait un bonnet C.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Décidant de ne pas être passive, elle se leva un peu du lit, tendit la main derrière elle et desserra son soutien-gorge. Draco était rapide à lire ses signes et a glissé le soutien-gorge loin d'elle, prenant immédiatement un mamelon rose et tendu dans sa bouche vorace, le fouettant avec sa langue pour le rendre plus dur encore.

Tandis que sa bouche travaillait ses seins un par un, ses doigts glissaient le long de son corps jusqu'au bord de sa culotte affriolante à lacets.

Mais avant qu'il puisse travailler dessus elle le repoussa doucement. Il était un peu confus et nerveux de lui avoir fait peur, mais quand elle commença à dès boutonné son pantalon, il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Rassurer, il se pencha en arrière et la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, elle se pencha sur lui et plaça sa bouche sur son torse, l'embrassant jusqu'à son pantalon.

Très vite Draco respirait difficilement et son pantalon, contenant son sex tendu ressemblait à une prison.

Hésitant pendant seulement quelques secondes, elle ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa avec son boxer.

Son sex en érection sorti brusquement, épais, long et palpitant. Hermione ne put réprimer un gémissement en l'imaginant en elle. D'une part, c'était troublant et plutôt effrayant, mais de l'autre, c'était extrêmement excitant de se dire qu'elle était responsable de son état.

Curieuse, elle enroula sa petite main autour de lui et le trouva dur entre ses doigts. Être avec Ron ou Krum ne resemblait en rien au sentiment qu'elle avait de le toucher.

Elle entendait Draco halter et gemir, mais n'osait pas lever les yeux pour le voir la regarder.

Craignant d'être trop analytique, elle essaya de lâcher prise et de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus.

Elle se mis assise sur ses jambe, ses fesse sur ses pied, alors que Draco était sur ses genoux, droit, au-dessus d'elle. Il suivait des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, essayant de gérer le miracle de la situation.

Elle était en train de l'étudier, son visage sérieux et touchante d'innocence devant son sex fière, Melin il n'avait jamais vécu de situation plus exitante. Ce faisant l'impression d'être le monstre de luxure qui dévergonde l'ange parfait.

Elle déplaça sa main de haut en bas très lentement, pressant très légèrement lorsqu'elle atteignit sa garde. Il prit une profonde inspiration et grogna.

Hermione était complètement absorbée par la vue de son sex tumescent et suintant sur le bout. Elle passa le doigt doucement son son gland récupèra un peu de liquide et le porta à sa bouche pour le goûter.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui toujours en sucotant son doigt " Par Salazar Hermione, as tu une idee d'à qu'elle point tu est sexy comme ça" Il ne reconnu pas le son de sa voix rauque et pour l'achever vraiment elle rougi légèrement.

Elle a laissé sa main le découvrir encore un peu avant de décider d'aller plus loin.

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa pointe avec douceur. Encore une fois, Draco haleta et se tortilla. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et glissa lentement le long de son sex, autant qu'elle pu. Merlin, il ne tiendrai jamais et ce sentais déjà, exposer.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y habituer, car Draco devint sauvage et la repoussa doucement mais fermement avec un grognement animal venant du fond de sa gorge.

Hermione était complètement bouleversée par sa passion déchaîné alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit et déchira sa culotte à deux main.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de parler car il plongeait déjà sa tête entre ses cuisses et sa langue travaillais furieusement son clitoris.

"Draco!" Elle gémit et serra ses cheveux dans ses mains. Il grogna à nouveau et travailla encore plus fort pour l'amener au bord de l'orgasme. Juste au moment où elle se sentait approcher, il s'éloigna et la regarda.

"Est-ce que tu le veux?" Il a demandé, la faim brillait dans chaque trait sur son visage. Hermione hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre d'anticipation. "Dit le moi."

"Je te veux, Draco. Toi. Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour mais soit doux c'est la première fois pour moi."

Il sourit comme pris d'une euphorie et se plaça à son entrée. Il récupéra sa baguette et murmura le charme de contraception, puis avec sa main, il travailla un peu son vagin de deux doigts, pour faciliter son passage dans sa fente qui semblait minuscule comparé à son sex qui était fort et gonflé après des années d'attente pour elle.

Il était triste car il lui ferait sûrement mal, en plus elles était sa première vierge. D'ailleurs elle ferma les yeux, se préparant sans doute à la douleur qui allait arriver, mais Draco voulais la voir, il voulait mémoriser son visage lorsqu'il brisera son hymen et la réclamera comme la sienne pour la première fois.

"Regarde-moi mon coeur, ça vas être un peu douloureux, mais ça passera vite, tu peux serré et griffer mon dos tant que tu veux, n'oublie pas que je t'aime. " Murmura-t-il en frottant son sex contre son clitoris gonflé, il crachat sur ses doigt pour lubrifuer son sex et l'attrapa pour le guider en elle.

Hermione accepta et ouvrit les yeux, les verrouillant aux siens. Il l'embrassa tendrement, la regardant toujours dans les yeux, alors quil la pénétrait doucement, allant d'avant en arrière pour lui laisser le temp de s'ouvrir et s'adapter à son épaisseur.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa barrière, il poussa un coups sec et fort pour buter au fond d'elle.

Hermione eu un cri étranglé de douleur, deux grosses larmes tombant de ses yeux et se cambra contre lui, avec un mouvement reflex pour le repousser, avec ses mains sur son torse.

Ce fut très dur pour Draco, mais il resta parfaitement immobile en elle, caressant ses cheveux et buvant ses larmes, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser davantage. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Donne moi juste une seconde." Sa voix était rauque.

"C'est bon mon coeur. Dis-moi juste quand tu es prête pour plus."

Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux et la regarda avec adoration, lui souriant et embrassant son nez, son front, ses joues et ses lèvres.

Il pris également ce temps pour analyser se qu'il resentait. À un niveau primaire, sinon primitif, c'est du triomphe, il avait marqué sa compagne du sceau de la chair. C'est très intense.

Désormais, Hermione était à lui.

Côté sexe, bordel, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bon ! Sa chair intime se resserrait autour de lui, veloutée et soyeuse, comme un gant. C'était divin ! il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit Hermione se tortiller sous lui, et il sut qu'elle était prête pour plus. Lentement, il sorti presque complètement avant de revenir à nouveau avec une poussée lente et chaloupé. "Tu es tellement étroite".

Elle gémit et il répéta le traitement encore et encore s'abandonnant doucement en elle. Peu de temps après, il la sentit commencer à se contracter de nouveau et il remercia Merlin, car il ne tiendrai pas longtemps, il passa sa main entre eux pour masser son clitoris.

"Oh!" Elle gémit et enroula ses bras autour de son épaule, se tenant à lui comme si elle allait chuter, se qui lui permit d'exercer des poussées plus profondes. "Draco, ça monte en moi !"

"Tu es proche, Hermione, laisse toi aller mon coeur" Murmura Draco d'une voix tendue. Il retenait désespérément sa propre libération, voulant qu'elle la trouve en premier.

"Si proche" Elle haleta ses doigts griffant son dos.

Il passa ses bras dans son dos pour la sur élever et la prendre avec des mouvements lents mais, aussi fort et profondement qu'il put alors que son os pelvien frottait son point sensible et là, il la senti exposer autour de lui, cèdent sous ses coups répétés. Elle a crié son nom en rejetant la tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses murs serrés comme un étau autour de son membre de pierre, furent sa perte.

Il grogna son nom dans son cou, alors qu'il jouissait fort, se déversant par grands et longs jets en elle, et fini haletant pesant sur elle, toujours enseveli dans son corps, qu'il ne voulait pas encore quitter. Il transpiraient, et sont coeur semblait sur le point de lâcher mais il n'avait jamais été mieux ou plus heureux de sa vie.

"Alors, ça c'était faire l'amour, et crois moi quand je te dis que c'était ...Wow!" Dit il haletant difficilement. "Prochaine étape: le sexe débridé ."

Il roula sur le dos avec un rire profond, attrapant Hermione pour qu'elle repose contre lui.

Hermione éclata de rire. "Tu n'en as jamais assez? En plus tu me dois une culotte et au prix que les Aubade coûte, ça va vite te passer ."

"Pas grave, j'adore cette lingeries sur toi, rapelle moi de t'en acheter des tonne, pour les déchirer sur ton corps" Il rit." Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez de toi, je te veux encore et encore et encore et-."

Elle le coupa d'un baiser "J'ai compris l'idée ."

"Et encore." Il ne pu résister de l'embrasser passionnément.


	18. Sixième matin seul

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 18: Le sixième matin seul.

Il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin avec une sensation de brûlure puis une seconde autour du poignet droit.

Il sut aussitôt ce qui s'était passé - Hermione avait jeté un sort. Et pas n'importe quel sort. C'était un Patronus. Rapidement, il se débarrassa des draps et sauta du lit. Il senti de nouveau la brûlure, elle en avait envoyé un deuxième, en toute hâte, il enfila un boxer et se mit à la recherche d'Hermione son pantalon à la main.

Rapidement, il la trouva dans la salle des dames, la porte verrouillée magiquement. Dans son empressement il n'avait pas pris sa baguette.

S'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, il frappa fort.

"Hermione," Dit-il énervé en enfilant son pantalon. "Hermione, laisse-moi entrer."

Aucun son ne venait de là-dedans. Il soupira et frappa à nouveau.

"Hermione, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Je sais ce que tu as fait."

Elle n'a toujours pas émis de son.

"Ne me force pas à défoncer cette porte!"

Juste à ce moment, la serrure se retourna et Hermione ouvrit la porte avec un air de rage pur sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient sauvage et déchaînés, comme Draco l'aimait le plus. Mais le regard meurtrier dans ses yeux ne lui plu pas.

"Quoi?" Il a demandé inocemment. Elle ne répondit pas, le poussa de côté avec un gémissement énervé et passa devant lui. "Hermione, s'il te plaît!"

Ça l'a arrêtée dans son élan. Elle se retourna vivement sur ses talons, lui faisant face avec la mâchoire serrée et les mains contractés en poing.

"Ne me donne pas du "S'il te plaît, Hermione", Draco Malfoy! " Elle siffla entre ses dents.

"Pourquoi pas, tu as semblé aimé la nuit dernière", La taquina-t-il, mais sut aussitôt qu'il avait mal agi. Ses yeux ont flambé dangereusement et ses joues ont viré au rouge, il recula d'un pas.

"N'essaye pas de jouer le malin avec moi!" Cria-t-elle si fort que Draco avait réellement peur qu'elle se brise la voix. "Je viens de parler à mon meilleur ami et devine ce qu'il m'a dit!" Elle fit un pas vers lui avant de continuer." Il était sur le point d'aller affronter ton père -TON PÈRE ! Pour qu'il me relâche! Apparemment, ton père lui a dit que s'il venait pour un duel, il me laisserait partir!"

Draco tendit la main pour la calmer, mais elle se retira avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

"Ne me touche pas !" Elle l'avertit froidement. "Dis-moi quelque chose par contre, si je n'avais pas pris la fuite pour le contacter, ça aurait été trop tard, c'est bien pour ça que tu voulais attendre ?"

Il a vu la douleur dans ses yeux et la trahison et ne voulait rien de plus que de la tirer vers lui et la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait une grave erreur, il n'avait pas de baguette et elle pourrait le maîtriser avec une rage pareil. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée, maintenant, elle avait besoin de la vérité.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas," Répondit-il. "Je ne peux pas te dire ce que mon père fait chaque minute de chaque jour, Hermione."

Elle souffla mais fut déçu de sa réponse vaseuse.

"Alors dit-moi, allait tu vraiment me laisser le contacter?"

Draco se senti blessé, mais encore une fois, s'était-il vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse entièrement confiance? Elle pouvait dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais il ne lui avait pas donné de bases pour le faire?

Choisir de faire confiance à quelqu'un n'est pas exactement la même chose que de faire confiance à cette personne. Donc, il ne devrait vraiment pas être surpris par son action sournoise dans son dos.

Et pourtant il l'était.

Au cours des deux derniers jours, il avait ressenti une connexion beaucoup plus profonde avec elle. Il s'était senti tomber de plus en plus amoureux d'elle si c'était possible, alors qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui doucement. Et maintenant, elle a fait un virage à 180 degrés.

Merde, devrait-il tous refaire? allait-elle le permettre. Il voyais comment elle percevait les choses et comprenait son sentiment de trahison, mais vraiment, il pensait que son père ne le ferai pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué, c'était le plan.

"Bien sûr que j'allais te laisser lui parler," Dit-il doucement, dans l'espoir de lui faire voir raison. "Peu importe combien je déteste Potter, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas, mais toi je t'aime plus que tous, donc je ne te ferais jamais de mal, directement ou indirectement. Mon père m'a dit qu'il attendait ta mort pour provoquer Potter, c'est pourquoi je t'ai dit d'attendre. Il a dû s'impatienter et changer le plan, je n'en savait rien, moi seul peut l'invoquer par le miroir pas l'inverse."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement. Puis soudain, elle ferma les yeux, soupira et secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas," Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui. "J'ai vraiment voulu te faire comfiance Draco, je l'ai fait de ma vie dans ce medier incompréhensible et tu m'a menti, et caché des informations, j'aurais pu le perdre à quelques heures près, si j'avais fais comme tu me l'a bizarrement demandé, ma naïveté a failli lui coûter la vie. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir confiance en toi. J'ai besoin d'espace pour réfléchir."

Ses mots firent brûler son cœur. Il sentit des larmes piquer derrière ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers elle, voulant lui faire croire en lui, mais plus que tout, désirant retrouver leur connection si belle, mais elle s'éloigna.

"Je ne peux pas," Murmura-t-elle. Alors qu'elle le regardait à nouveau, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux. "Pas maintenant. Je… je ne peux pas."

Rapidement elle se retourna et partit en courant. Il a commencé à la suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes et s'est arrêter avant de faire plus de mal.

Il se sentait complètement désespéré et se laissa tombé à genoux.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il sanglotait pathétiquement, gémissant pour qu'Hermione revienne.

Mais elle n'est pas venue.

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans les limbes.

Elle seule pouvait l'en sortir, elle pouvait le sauver. Il avait à peine passé les porte du paradis, pour en être éjecté ensuite. Il ne voulait que la protéger, il ne savait pas, vraiment, son père était devenu complètement obsédé par elle et Potter. Il s'était mis dans la tête de devenir le nouveau "Protecteur du sang propre" en rassemblent les mangemorts en fuites et il y arrivait en plus. Il voulait juste la protéger de sa folie.

Glissant sur le sol, il se mit en boule et laissa les larmes couler librement.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu aussi mal, même le marquage était du petit lait en comparaison. Il l'avait perdu, elle ne le croirait pas, même lui avec ses antécédents ne se serait pas crû.

Elle avait été à lui et il avait tous gâché, en s'entêtant à essayer de gérer ça tous seul, au lieu de l'impliquer complètement comme il aurait dû.

Elle, elle aurait réussi, elle réussissait toujours tous. Il sentait son absence comme un nouveau menbre douloureux et palpitant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voudra plus de lui maintenant.

Il pouvait peut-être la kidnappé, il la priverait de baguette et la garder pour lui, sur l'ile Malfoy près de la nouvelle Calédonie, personne ne la trouvera là-bas et elle finirait peut être par l'aimer.

Il à gelée, merde ça y est il devenait dinge, bouffé par ses pensées obscures.

Non il ne lui fera rien de mal, il préférerai se retourner sa baguette, il devrait peut-être avant de la blessé comme il l'avait fait plusieurs foir ici, tellement qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur de sa violence. Il avait essayé de l'intimider par la peur, il ne valait pas mieux que son père finalement.

Alors qu'il commençait à retrouver son calme, il se redressa du sol et se sécha les yeux et les joues.

Il sanglotait toujours légèrement alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers leurs coin. Il voulait une fermeture. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il devait faire ses adieux. Ou juste se jeter à ses pieds et la suplier de le croire.

Il craignait ce qui allait arriver, mais savait qu'il ne resterait moins d'une fraction de lui-même s'il ne le faisait pas. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus lourd avec chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction. Des images de leur temps ensemble ont brûlé ses yeux.

Elle, assise dans son fauteuil avec un livre, une bougie éclairant ses traits angéliques.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vraiment regardé. Quand elle l'avait vu lui et pas son nom ou son père. Son cœur s'était envolé très au-dessus de tout, dans un nuage de bonheur.

Quand ses lèvres ont touché les siennes.

La façon dont son corps s'était moulé contre le sien, lui épousant tous le corps. Et dont ses lèvres avaient été exigeantes, chaudes et pourtant douces et plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Comment il l'avait serré pour la réconforté. Merlin, il la revoyait crié son nom quand elle à atteint son apogée dans ses bras.

Et maintenant tout était fini. Il ne pourrai plus jamais l'embrasser, jamais plus l'avoir serrée contre lui, jamais plus la tenir et lui caresser les cheveux, jamais plus être à l'intérieur d'elle et la faire crié de plaisir.

C'était trop à supporter.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

Soudain il entendit un craquement fort. Il connaissait ce son. Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose?

Problème grave.

Mais c'était impossible personnes ne pouvait sortir ou entrer, même pas lui.

Sans plus y penser, il commença à courir là où il espérait qu'Hermione se trouverait.

Son cœur battait très fort dans ses oreilles et la peur le poussa à retrouver ses forces alors que ses narines se dilataient.

En tournant au coin d'une étagère haute il arriva dans leur place, il ressentit un énorme soulagement en voyant Hermione penchée sur sa valise. Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour admirer son corps magnifique avec une de ses culottes affriolantes et juste sa chemise avant de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, une main sur sa bouche.

Il la pressa contre son corps même si elle le combattait, tentant veinement de le repousser. Il la serra contre lui, l'écrasant presque. Il allait lui expliquer quand elle à mordu sa main assez fort, il lâcha sa bouche mais sera son corps plus fort.

"Draco," siffla-t-elle. "Lâchez-moi, tu me fais mal, c'est quoi ton délire, tu vas me violer maintenant!" Elle se debatait comme un diable.

Putain, elle le voyait comme un monstre, ou le connaissais trop bien, n'avait-il pas eu des pensées honteuses de se genre il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il a adouci son emprise sur elle, mais ne l'a pas relâchée.

"Chut," La fit-il baisser le ton. "Parle doucement."

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!" Elle siffla avec colère et tenta de se libérer d'un coup de pied arrière, mais la prise de Draco ne bouga pas.

"Tu n'a pas entendu?" Il lui a demandé, et elle a cessé de lutter pour écouter.

"Entendre quoi?" Murmura-t-elle, faisant double emploi avec Draco.

"Le bruit de craquement."

"Oh," Dit-elle avec soulagement. "Bien sûr, que j'ai entendu ça. Je crû que tu avais cassé quelque chose. Ca ressemble à quelque chose que tu ferais, de toute façon."

Draco étouffa un rire - ça lui ressemblait, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le bruit avait été. Il se força à regarder sévèrement dans ses grands yeux mielleux .

"Ce n'était pas moi," Murmura-t-il en regardant ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

"Alors qui était-ce?"

"Merlin, Hermione, je pensais que tu reconnaîtrais l'apparition d'un elfe de maison quand tu l'entendais."

Instantanément, Hermione se tendit dans ses bras et se rapprocha de lui.

"Comment ça, je n'en ai pas entendu beaucoup, je n'ai pas d'esclaves moi?" Murmura-t-elle contre son torse nue.

Il ne pu retenir un frisson de plaisir de la sentir pressé contre lui. "Je veux dire, que les ennuis nous ont trouvés, mais je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible, seul les elfes de Poudlard peuvent venir ici et ils obéissent tous à Mcgonagall", Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Même s'il savait qu'ils couraient un danger mortel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être à nouveau proche elle. Avec rien d'autre qu'une culotte et une chemise à lui bien trop grande à moitiè boutonnée, elle était atrocement sexy, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se concentrer sur ce genres de choses.

Hermione comprit aussitôt la signification.

"Tu veux dire que ton père est ici?" La peur était dans les mot, mais alors que Draco la regardait, il ne pouvait pas la voir sur son visage. Il a vu du courage et de la détermination dans ses yeux et sa bouche était prête à se battre. Elle avait réveillé la lionne en elle. C'est à ce moment exacte qu'il su qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, pour la garder, même prendre le thè avec les deux débiles profons si elle le voulais. Elle était tout ce dont il avait rêver, dont il avait toujours eu besoin.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant?" Dit-elle en se redressant davantage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son corps et remarqua que sa baguette n'était pas là, ni en vue.

Mais pire que cela, il n'avait pas la sien non plus.Tout à coup, il se sentit nu et vulnérable sans elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce pour la trouver.

Elle était là, sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit, il avait du la faire tomber avec son départ précipité pour trouver Hermione. Il était sur le point de la libérer pour aller la chercher, quand il sentit sa prise à elle se resserrer sur son bras.

Il s'immobilisa à l'écoute - il y avait des pas, venant rapidement vers eux. Il contracta tous les muscles de son corps, prêt à se battre. Prêt à protéger Hermione de tout ce que son père pourrait lui faire Au bruit il n'avait que des secondes.

Il la prit pour la placer deriére lui et la protégée de son corps si il n'avait plus que ça.

Juste à ce moment, la voix de Lucius résonna dans la pièce. "Draco, mon fils."

Le ton était pur poison dégoulinant d'acide mortel. "Draco, je suis très déçu de toi."

Les pas se sont rapprochés. Il entendit Hermione marmoné et la senti lui glissé sa baguette entre les doigts.

Mais comment? Avait-elle la sienne depuis le début? Ho putains c'était sûrement de la magie sans baguette, si une personne en était capable c'est bien elle.

Lentement, Lucius Malfoy arriva au coin d'une étagère et grimaca quand il vit la posture son fils. Draco se raidit alors que son père laissait son regard mortel les traverser.

"Draco," Dit à nouveau Lucius avec une boucle en colère de ses lèvres minces. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon garçon? cesse d'être faible? Tu a apparemment joué avec, maintenant tue là."

Draco essaya à nouveau de placer Hermione complètement derrière lui, mais elle refusa de bouger.

"Je fais ce pour quoi j'ai été élevé," Répondit-il, bien plus courageusement qu'il ne se sentait. Il devait trouver un moyen de protéger Hermione, c'était primordial et instinctif en lui. Même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger, il sera fort pour elle sinon pour lui-même.

"Je ne t'ai jamais élevé pour trahir ta famille et nos valeurs! Tu est faible à cause d'elle, tue là et tu deviendra fort" Lucius craqua furieusement. "Tu a été élevé pour être un sorcier puissant de sang pur! Pas un traître de sang! Cesse immédiatement tes enfantillages, nous avons un peuple égaré à diriger."

"Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux," Répliqua Draco à son père, essayant désespérément de gagner du temps et de le déstabiliser suffisamment avant de frapper. "Je fais mon devoir de Malfoy en ce moment même."

Le visage de Lucius devint profondément froid, il était rongé par la démence, autant de torture aussi bien physiquement que mental, comme il en avait reçu du seigneur des ténèbres durant la guerre avaient vaincu les dernières traces du peu de bon sens qu'il y avait eu en lui et de ce fait il na jamais été plus dangereux. Alors qu'il luttait pour rester maître de sa colère, il cria "Es-tu serieux, tu aurais été un Malefoy tu l'aurais tué!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand j'étais plus jeune!" Cria Draco en retour. "Tu m'as dit de toujours prendre ce que je voulais! Tu as dit que mon devoir était de prendre et de posséder. Bien, regarde-moi maintenant, mon père; je prends ce que je veux! Et il n'y a aucun moyen sur Terre que tu puisses me l'enlever! Maintenant dit-moi père quel elfe vous a amené ici?"

" Tu ne t'y attendait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais pouvoir roucouler tranquillement avec ta putain du moment." Il regarda de nouveau Hermione " Peut-être devrais-je en prendre un tours moi aussi, histoire de voir pourquoi une tel devaution et-"

Sous le coups de la colère Draco tira un sort qu'elle ne connaissais pas.

Son geste déclencha l'explosion du peu de contrôle de Lucius. Son mouvement était presque invisible quand il tira sa baguette pour bloquer le sort et la pointa sur Draco.

Alors qu'il hurlait Crucio, Draco se plaça face a son père et tout son corps couvrait Hermione. Il le bloqua difficilement d'un protego.

Ils comencèrent à échanger des sort que Hermione ne reconnu pas pour certains, probablement des sort sombre. Elle attendait à l'affût car Draco avait besoin de cette confrontation avec son père et étudia le style de Lucius, prête au cas où.

Malgré sa folie, l'homme savais assurément se battre et Draco peinait à envoyer des sort, il bloquait principalement.

" Alors Draco tu commence à retrouver la raison? Ta petite crise d'adolescence puéril, ne tombe vraiment pas au bon moment" Ricanat-il. Ils avaient suspendu le duel mais restait tous les deux à l'affût.

" Pourquoi avoir voulu que ce soit lui spécifiquement?" Interrogea-t-elle, elle avait tellement de questions sans réponse.

Il grimaca en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. " Toi la putain, je t'interdit de me parler, t-".

Elle pressa doucement le bras de Draco avant qu'il n'intervienne. " Je n'ai que faire des interdictions d'un laquais pathétique qui se prend pour un grand sorcier." Elle se moqua.

Immédiatement il envoya un sort sur elle, qu'elle bloqua facilement et Draco grogna en reprenant le duel avec rage.

Mais cette fois Lucius était beaucoup plus agressif et attaquait les deux méthodiquement. Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avant que la situation n'empire.

Un sort passa sou le protego de Draco et lui tancha le flanc gauche et Lucius en profita pour lui envoyer un Expulso qui l'envoya volé dans une des étagères plus loin.

Au-loin, il entendit Hermione crier pour lui, alors qu'il tombait. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione avait réussi à bloquer le maléfice que sont père allait lui envoyer et même réussi à le repousser suffisamment pour le blesser au son des injures de son père.

Il avait très mal, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement se coucher et abandonner. Il devait sortir Hermione d'ici. Mais il ne comprenais toujours pas comment son père avait fait pour forcer un elfe à l'amener ici pour commencer et il angoissait que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive car lui ne savais pas comment sortir d'ici, il en vint à espérer que Hermione avait appelé du renfort tous à l'heure, avec ses Patronus.

Dopé à l'adrénaline, il roula de côté et chercha sa baguette qu'il trouva à un mètre de lui, elle lui avait échappé pendant sa chute. Avec elle dans la main, il se leva pour voir l'amour de sa vie et son père se battre violemment. Hermione saignait d'une coupure vicieuse sur la lèvre, mais il était heureux de voir que Lucius n'était pas le seul à avoir fait couler le sang. Il dégoulinait d'un coup méchant à la tête et semblait très étourdi. En clair, sa lionne lui bottait le cul.

Au loin il entendi un nouveau craquement et se figea. Merde d'autres arrivaient.

Sans plus penser à la situation, il pointa sa baguette sur son père et d'épaisses cordes se formèrent autour de sa jambe pour l'attacher. Alors que Lucius était momentanément surpris par la tournure des événements, Hermione eut le temps de tenter une Expelliarmus mais Lucius la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. Il renvoya le maléfice en miroir. Hermione réussi à le bloquer partiellement, mais malgré tous, ça baguette s'échappa de sa main et tomba au sol. Avant qu'elle puisse la récupérer, il la frappa avec le sortilège de tranchagr que Draco bloqua, il perdit sa concentration et instantanément les cordes qu'il avait conjurés s'effondraient. "Hermione tu a entendu quelqu'un arrive".

" Oui, on doit se barré d'ici et vite"

"Laisse tomber mon fils," La voix de Lucius venait essoufflé. Draco leva les yeux pour voir son père essayer de se tenir droit devant lui, sa baguette pointée sur eux. "Si tu crois que je vais te permettre de tous gâcher et de jeter le déshonneur sur la famille. Tue la maintenant, je te pardonnerai et te ramènerai avec moi."

Il compris qu'une fois l'autre personne arrivé, cette offre serai caduque. Il était impossible que Draco cède à ça. Il cracha sur la joue de son père. " Une attaque de salive m'a semblé être la meilleure réponse." Il a entendu Hermione ricaner deriére lui, alors que son père essuyait sa joue lentement, son expression rempli de fureur.

"Bien", Siffla-t-il. "C'est ton choix. Si tu veux mourir comme un chien à côté d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors fait-le, un héritier ça peut se refaire."

C'est la qu'arriva la personne mystérieuse et il compris qu'ils étaient vraiment mal barré quand il vit Antonin Dolohov, ce mec était un vrai sadique et un très bon duelliste. Il agita les doigts pour un coucou faussement drageur vers Hermione "Salut, ma beauté. C'est pour moi que tu tes fait sexy" Il souri diaboliquement " Miamm on vas bien s'amu-"

" La ferme tu parle trop". Hermione le coupa d'une rafale de malefices muet, prête au combat.

"Non," siffla Draco toujours pris à échanger avec son père. "J'aimerai pouvoir être suffisamment héroïne pour protège la femme que j'aime."

Hermione gémit à ces mots et il sourit sans lâcher les yeux de son père.

"Reste concentré, mon coeur. Je t'aime."

La situatiin devenait difficile car les deux envoyaient des maléfices pour tuer ou d'attaque qui exigeait beaucoup de puissance magique pour les contrer. Eux aussi fatiguaient car envoyer se type de maléfice vous drainait mais pas autant que de les stopper.

Et il y eu un autre craquement. Au-dessus de lui, Lucius rigola sombrement, encore plus d'assaillant, ça devenait catastrophique.

Malheureusement le bruit l'a distrait une seconde, que son père utilisa pour lui envoyer un maléfice qui fit parcourir une puissante décharge électrique de part en part de son corps, il lâcha sa baguette, tétanisé de douleur.

Son père levait déjà sa baguette, ouvrant la bouche pour articuler la malédiction de mort quand Hermione se plaça précipitamment devant lui et bloqua le maléfice de justesse, seulement son protego n'était pas assez fort, et elle s'envola literalement dans les airs pour frapper fort contre une étagère.

Il essaya de se relèver, pour la protéger, il serait damner si elle mourait pour l'avoir proteger car elle avait réussi à presque étourdir Dolohov qui gemissait pathétiquement au sol. Ses jambe ne répondait pas bien, si c'était la fin il devait être près d'elle, il rampa à ses côté et plaça son corps sur le sien.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé si bas, moi qui pensais que tu prenais tant de temps car tu te gorgait de ta petite faiblaisse, avant d'en finir. J'avais de grand projet pour toi, finalement tu n'aura été qu'une déception. Je serais plus ferme avec le prochain."

Lucius s'arrêta et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un poing entrer violament en contact avec sa mâchoire. Il s'effondra avant qu'un autre coup ne le frappe.

"Tu t'éloignes de ma soeur !" Cria Harry empli d'une rage qu'il ne pensais pas le jeune homme capable, frappant à nouveau Lucius. Mais cette fois, Lucius était prêt. Il attrapa le poing de Harry et l'attira vers le sien, le frappant au nez, Draco vit sa chance.

Étendant sa jambe, il donna un coup de pied le plus fort qu'il pu avec ses jambes branlantes, derrière le genoux de son père, le faisant tomber sur le ventre. Il vit alors sa baguette non loin a porter de main, Harry ramassa celle de Lucius et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage, le nez se brisa faisant un bruit écoeurant.

Draco utilisait la sienne pour attacher Lucius. Correctement cette fois.

Hermione remuait sur le sol et essaya de s'assoir pour regarder les deux ennemis s'aider l'un l'autre, mais ça vue était trouble.

Elle vit Lucius était étaler par terre, apparemment en sang. Elle commença a se sentir partir sur le côté et instantanément, Harry et Draco étaient à terre ses côtés, la tenant pour la maintenir.

"Je vais bien," murmura-t-elle. Ils n'ont pas écouté. "Vraiment je vais bien, ma tête a taper un peu trop fort, je pense avoir une commotion, juste ne me laissé pas dormir."

Ils ne la laissèrent pas partir, absolument pas rassuré par ses yeux vitreux qui semblait se fermé tous seul.

Elle regarda de l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient couvert de sang et ébouriffés et pourtant ils étaient plus beaux que jamais.

"Oh les gars," Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

"Harry, je suis tellement contente que tu aille bien."

Il lui rendit son sourire et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

"Pareil pour toi, Merlin j'ai eu peur" Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Puis se raclat la gorge, et s'éloigna en rougissant.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Harry ?" Elle demanda. Puis Draco comprit son embarras.

"Hermione, je ne pense pas que le type qui te voir comme une soeur apprécie de te voir avec en tout et pour tous une chemise d'homme et une culotte," Rit-il et Hermione rougit également. "Surtout pas quand tu portes ma chemise."

"Oui en plus Mcgonagall est entrain d'ouvrir le château pour vous récupérer, et les autre menbre ainsi que quelque aurors arrive, alors tu devrais peut-être enfiler un pantalon."

Harry et Hermione rougirent plus profondément, alors que Draco s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Moi j'adore te voir en culotte avec ma chemise," Murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille. Harry gémit de dégoût et Draco rit. "Merci pour l'aide Potter" Dit-il en tendant la main et il echangèrent la poignée de main la plus courte de l'histoire de l'humanité.

"Ouais bien," dit Harry gêné "Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour elle, mais dis moi mione, c'est toi qui a mis KO Dolov?" Il sourit apparemment très fière. " J'aurai aimé arrivé plus vite mais le temps de contacter Mcgonagall et ensuite qu'elle m'envoie un elfe, et puis tu m'a dit de venir seul, pour qu'il ne se sente pas agressé mais un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de trop finalement, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?"

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire et se pressa plus près du torse de Draco.

"Moi aussi, Harry, je ferai tous pour toi et oui je lui est envoyé une dose de sa propre médecine, mais moi je ne l'ai pas louper " Dit-elle fièrement. " Je t'expliquerai tous plus tard, c'est promis mais la tous de suite je lutte pour ne pas dormir" Immédiatement Draco la sera plus fort en conjurant un jeans à elle.

Harry regarda d'Hermione à Draco avec une énorme question sur le visage.

" Ils arrivent et te signeront, ça vas aller." Dit-il toujours inquiet, mais ne pu résister. "Mione, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

"Non, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, je pense que ça pourrait devenir quelques choses de très beau."

Se sentant comme le souverain du monde, Draco sourit largement, se baissant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes, pour un baiser affamé et passionné.

Harry grogna " Hermione je veux une conversation ou tu m'expliquera tous ça et que tous les deux."

"Malfoy, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, mais j'ai toute confiance en elle. À la première larme, crois moi quand je te dis qu'il ne trouverons jamais ton corps."

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil " Je t'aiderai à la cacher."

Ils rirent devant le regard horrifié de Draco. "Ok, je vais commencer à sécuriser tous ça et pitié habille toi.."

Après ça, tous fut noyer dans un flot de menbre de l'ordre et d'aurors, ils furent envoyer rapidement à saint mangouste.

Hermione avait bien une commotion cérébral qui fut rapidement soigné, quand à Draco il à été longuement interrogé par les aurors mais grâce aux témoignages de Hermione et Harry, il en sorti blanchi. Il explica aux aurors qu'il avait été prévenu des plans de son père à peine quel que jour avant son exécution et qu'il avait concentré toute son énergie à le faire se dérouler à Poudlard, avant ça il n'avait eu aucun contact avec lui depuis sa fuite après la bataille.

L'interrogatoir de Lucius sous veritaserum avait révélé un vaste complot de magemorts en fuite visant à reprendre le flambeau, avec une place de chef à la clés pour celui qui tuait enfin le survivant.

L'insistance de Lucius pour le meurtre de Hermione par Draco n'était pour lui, qu'un moyen sûre, de rallier définitivement son fils à leurs cause, car il avait des doutes concernant les attentions de Draco pour la jeune fille, il n'avait par contre jamais envisagé que l'attrait de son fils puisse être plus que physique, à son plus grand dégoût.

Le mystère de sa capacité à entrer dans le château pourtant normalement inviolable fut résolu, il avait trouvé un elfe du mon Martus qui avait servi à Poudlard pendant un temps avant d'être adopté dans une veille famille sorcière, dont le dernier menbre était un des mangemort en fuite en contact avec lucius. L'idée lui avait été soufflé par la fuite du survivants lui-même.

Cela permis de mettre en lumière une énorme failla dans la sécurité de Poudlard mais aussi d'autres établissements qui utilisaient les services d'elfes, comme le ministère de la magie par exemple.

Les protections n'étant jamais changé après le départ d'un elfe, chose qui était assez rare, il fallait le reconnaître, faisait qu'il pouvais par conséquent continuer à circuler librement et même y amener une personne par transplanage d'escorte.

Hermione cria son indignation et que cela démontrait une fois de plus à quel point le faux sentiment de supériorité de la population sorcière sur les autres espèces magiques les mèneraientt à leur perte.

.

.

À son arrivée chez elle, Hermione eu la belle surprise de voir arriver par coli postal, un énorme carton rempli de pas moins d'une centaine d'ensemble Aubade plus beaux et très certainement coûteux, les uns que les autres avec deux grands et beau bouquet de fleurs .

Sur les cartes elle compris, qu'un bouquet était pour elle et l'autre... pour sa mère. Elle éclata de rire en pensant à son Serpentard qui essayait déjà d'amadouer sa mère.

Un mot se trouvait au fond du carton aussi.

" Pour mon ange vengeresse, ma lionne. Voila des parures que j'ai hâte de déchirer. A dans deux longs jours. Je t'aime. DM."

Oui, ça allait devenir quelques choses de très beau...


	19. Épilogue

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par maja3322, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 19: Épilogue.

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il n'est pas venu la voir comme il le faisait toujours.

Elle l'attendait, un livre a la main dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis moins d'une heure.

Et toujours aucun signe de lui.

Elle enfila son écharpe rapidement pour combattre le froid car sa robe pull ajusté et moelleuse mais qui s'arrêtait à mis cuisses sur son collant épais et des bottes, ne suffiraient pas pour partir à la recherche de son petit ami dans le château.

Mon Dieu, son petit ami. Ça semblait tellement surréaliste, en particulier associé à Draco Malfoy.

Même Luna l'avait commentée.

Mais Hermione gérait tous ça la tête haute et avec le soutien sans faille de Harry et étonnamment de Ginny et Neville, ce qui aidait évidemment beaucoup.

Sans surprise, Ron avait fêlé son chaudron et après lui avoir crié dessus, elle avait fini par le maudir avant que ses mots n'aillent trop loin. Il s'était promené quelque temps avec le mots malpoli tatoué sur le front. Elle avait refusé de le retirer avant qu'il ne s'excuse, ce qu'il fit publiquement comme ça petite scène, mais bien sûr depuis il ne lui parlait plus, même si Harry lui avait dit qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Elle était consciente que son amitié avec Ron arrivait à un tournant et qu'un sérieux recadrage serait nécessaire pour qu'elle ai une chance de survivre.

C'était juste une des choses auquel elle devait s'habituer; après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus de deux mois et les gens semblaient commencer doucement à s'y habituer. Et surtout l'amour de Draco pour elle était évident, il était toujours lui, arogant et sournois même si il s'était adouci légèrement avec ses amis, il faisait de vrais efforts pour se comporter avec eux

Il ne la lâchait jamais vraiment des yeux et semblait toujours conscient d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements.

C'est pourquoi elle savait que son absence ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle tourna au coin et trouva les escaliers menant au cachot de Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit. Avoir un petit ami qui vivait là-bas n'avait pas dissipé le côté angoissant et légèrement claustrophobe des sous-sol, mais les traitements de Draco l'avait aidée à le supporter, c'est sur.

Elle devait juste se rappeler qu'au bout de ces escaliers, une étreinte chaleureuse et affectueuse l'attendait. Car cette vraiment ce qu'il était, il la voyait vraiment comme son trésor et il semblait avoir toujours faim d'elle.

Merlin! l'homme était insatiable et très imaginatif, elle a essayé difficilement de tempérer ses ardeurs mais, absolument n'importe quel geste banal de sa part semblait enflammé sa libido et il l'avait déjà prise de manière impulsive, un peu partout dans le château. Et que Goldrick lui pardonne, elle avait adoré et lui avait même sauter littéralement dessus plusieurs fois, inutile de préciser que lui n'avais rien tempéré du tous.

Instantanément à la pensée, elle se sentait plus courageuse alors qu'elle se voyait enveloppée dans ses bras sécurisant.

Atteignant le mur qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentards, elle dit le mot de passe que Draco lui avait donné.

Lorsqu'il pivota lui permettant de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle dut prendre un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière feutré verte, qui tamisait la pièce, vide de monde, ce qui n'était pas étonnant à cette heure ou beaucoup prenait le petit déjeuner tardif du week-end.

Elle le vit sur le canapé en cuir noir. Il était assit la tête en arrière posè sur le dos du canapé avec un bras drappé sur ses yeux.

"Draco?" Dit-elle avec douceur. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et elle espèrait qu'il n'avait pas subit de moqueries concernant leurs relation. Certains menbres de sa maison avait ouvertement exprimé leurs choque et mécontentement, même si bizarrement dans l'ensemble il n'avait pas été trop embêter.

Il avait pu compter sur le soutien immédiat de Théo et Blaise qui étaient deux de ses meilleurs amis, et qui, à la grande surprise d'Hermione c'était avérés vraiment sympa.

Il y avait eu malgré tout des difficultés, notamment, un jour ou Marcus Flint a essayé de la coincé sans ménagement contre une étagère, pour lui dire que si elle cherchait un sang pure riche elle avait d'autre option. Elle l'avait méchamment giflé, le tous senti d'un bon coup de genoux qu'elle avait apparemment parfaitement placé, car quand elle était parti les larmes au yeux de la bibliothèque, il gemissait par terre.

Il avait attendu que Draco soit à son entraînement de Quidditch pour "l'aborder". C'est donc très fière d'elle qu'elle lui avait raconté la mésaventure en allant au déjeuner, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est sa réaction. Il avait vrillé, mais pas contre elle, ça c'était une peur quelle navait plus, car elle savait maintenant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

"Es-ce qu'il ta touché" Avait-il demandé les dents serré.

"Oui et non il me tenait avec ses deux mains sur ma taille. Mais je te l'ai dit, c'est bon, je l'ai corrigé et remis à sa place."

À ses mots il avait grogné comme une bête enragé et était parti avec de grandes enjambées dans la grande salle directement vers sa table, Flint a immédiatement compris et s'était levé avec un visage apeuré et le deux mains levé en signe de soumission, mais ça ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Draco qui lui asséna un coup de poing magistral, il allait recommencer mais Harry et Ron-toujours boudant- ainsi que Blaise et Théo, sont arrivé pour le stopper.

" Putain mec, du calme un coup suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe? " Demanda Blaise.

"Draco calme toi, je vais bien" Dit doucement Hermione, les joues rouge de l'attention.

"Quoi pour tu dit ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? " Dit Harry soudain inquiet et elle vit Ron la fixé clairement nerveux lui aussi.

"Ce batard à osé essayer de la toucher" Grogna Draco entre ses dents. Immédiatement Harry et Ron on fait un pas furieux vers Flint qui s'était relevé et était clairement paniqué.

Rapidement, Blaise et Théo se sont mis devant eux aussi afin d'éviter un massacre.

C'est à se moment que Draco dit et ce à toute la table " Elle est avec moi, et moi seul, le prochain qui l'approche, comprendra à ses dépens pourquoi on craint les Malfoy depuis des générations".

"Oui, et bien elle aussi d'autres protecteurs, en plus du fait, qu'elle est bien plus dangereuse que nous tous reuni" Dit distinctement Harry.

Au finalement Macgonagall était arrivé et avait donné une retenue à Draco car après tous il avait frappé un camarade et avait demandé à tous le monde de retrouver ça table.

Merlin merci, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de scène de se genre.

Quand il entendit sa voix douce, sa tête touna et il libéra un long souffle, il pouvait enfin respirer, son ange l'avais trouvé.

"Hermione," dit-il faiblement et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais il ne resta que quelques secondes avant de trembler et fut remplacé par une grimace douloureuse. Oubliant tous, Hermione courut vers Draco et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour le tirer contre sa poitrine. Il s'accrocha à ses bras et pressa sa tête contre son cou pour respirer son parfum apaisant. Mais il avait besoin de plus, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la guida pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas les mots, alors il prit juste le dernier numéro du Daily Prophet et le lui tendit. Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras, et manoeuvra pour jeter un coup d'œil à la une du journal.

Il y avait une grande photo du père de Draco, l'homme qui avait essayé de les tuer tous les deux, et en gros titre "Lucius Malfoy finalement jugé et enfin envoyer à Azkaban". Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lire le reste pour savoir ce qui troublait Draco. Elle laissa tomber le papier et le serra contre lui une fois encore.

"Je suis tellement désolée" Murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il arrête de les porter plaqué et gomminé.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir mal," Murmura Draco en réponse. "Il a menacé ma vie. Et pire encore, il a menacé la tienne. Mais il était toujours mon père et je tenais à lui."

"C'est parfaitement normal Draco " Murmura-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front. "C'est naturel."

Draco hocha la tête et releva un peu la tête pour regarder son visage. Hermione retint son souffle à la vue de son beau visage, qui portait sur elle un regard confiant et d'adoration.

"Je t'aime, Hermione," Soupira-t-il et il lui sourit puis l'embrassa doucement, apprécient son goût une fois de plus.

"Je t'aime aussi" Murmura-t-elle en retour, baissant la tête pour réclamer ses lèvres . Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'était qu'à lui et lui à elle.

Quand elle s'éloigna, elle fut surprise de voir une petite larme scintiller au coin des yeux de Draco.

"Ho non je déteste te voir si triste ?" Elle dit confuse et il se moqua de son ignorance.

" Ce son des larmes de bonheur" Elle leva un sourcil et il rit de plus belle. "Tu m'aimes" Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

"Oui, évidemment que je t'aime" Dit-elle, toujours confuse.

"Tu ne me l'avait jamais dit directement avant."

"Oh." Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'elle le verbalisait, mais ça lui avait semblé si naturelle. "C'est vrai, je t'aime ."

Draco se redressa et regarda profondément dans ses yeux.

Doucement, il prit son visage dans ses mains et planta un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Quand il se retira, il lui sourit joyeusement et se leva avec elle toujours sur lui.

"Hermione," Murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui declenchant un long frisson.

"Mon coeur, je vais te vénérer comme une reine, car c'est ce que tu es." Il l'embrassa doucement, en fermant magiquement la porte de son dortoir vide, avec des intentions brûlantes dans les yeux.

"Ma reine." Mumurat-il en la déposant délicatement sur le lit, pour la recouvrir de son corps.


End file.
